Holiday Hijinks
by LuvreadingR-I
Summary: Maura discovers she has deeper feelings for Jane and plans to discover how Jane feels about her before the New Year rolls around.
1. Halloween

Hi all! This is my first fanfic and I may have rushed it due to a hurricane and the probability of an extended power outtage!

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters!

Holiday Hijinks

Chapter 1: Halloween

Maura had been spending much of her time thinking. Truth be told, when wasn't she thinking at some level in her cerebral cortex? The subject of her thoughts at this time, were the numerous occasions of near death experiences experienced by herself or Jane. Maura loved the simplicity in which Jane labeled these occurrences – Yoga Freak, Ciabatta Man, and Zombie Dude. Maura also knew that humor was part of Jane's defense mechanism for dealing with the violence she faced on a daily basis. They spent long hours on Maura's couch reconnecting after each occurrence using humor, smiles, a gentle touch here and there to reassure each other that they were both safe once again. Which led Maura to another set of thoughts and feelings to research.

Maura recognizes that she has had college friends and acquaintances, work colleagues, but never a best friend such as Jane, an LLBFF. What are the boundries of LLBFFs, Maura questions herself. The past few months have brought forth feelings that Maura had to acknowledge within herself. Jane is a sexy, attractive woman. The symmetry of her facial feature, the muscle tones that are exposed in yoga or running. She is physically attracted to Jane. Jane is loyal, caring, sweet, brave, tender – the softer sides of herself, Jane hides with her humor and sarcasm, but Maura sees them. And this is why she is researching interpersonal relationships in as many world cultures as she can find and so far, all her research shows that what she feels is beyond the acceptable boundaries of traditional friendship. Maura admits that not only does she love Jane, but she is IN LOVE with her.

Maura feels secure in the knowledge she has discovered about herself. Now is the time to determine exactly how Jane feels about her and she has a plan.

The Annual BPD Halloween Party was canceled. Hurricane Sandy was blowing in and shutting down the city. Maura and Jane were disappointed because they were anticipating seeing what the other was going to wear. You see, Jane was going to go as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and Maura was going as a Homicide Detective of the Boston Police Department.

"Jane, I have a generator in case the power goes out, do you want to come over for dinner and a movie tonight?" Maura asks as they finish their lunch.

"Do I get to bring the movie? I know exactly the one I want to watch tonight," Jane smirks.

"May I ask the name of the movie?"

"No you may not, Maur. Last movie night was your choice, tonight will be mine."

Maura tilts her head and innocently asks, "Jane, do you have your Halloween costume?"

"Ya, it's in my locker, why?"

"I think it would be fun to wear out costumes, since we won't have a chance to see each other in them otherwise."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan. I'll see you around 7:00?"

Maura stops and picks up Jane's favorite pizza on her way home. She puts it in the oven to keep it warm and looks at the clock. She takes time to set two places at the table and pour herself a glass of wine to give it time to breathe and heads upstairs to get into her "costume".

Jane lets herself into Maura's house and yells out, "Hey Maur, I'm here." Jane is dressed in black scrubs and a white lab coat.

"Be right down, Jane. Help yourself to a beer."

Jane grabs the beer and puts the dvd near the TV. She hears the click of Maura's heels as she walks down the stair. As Jane turns around and gets her first look at Maura, she almost drops her beer. Her mouth opens, closes, opens again and closes. Great impersonation of a fish, Rizzolli. Jane internally snaps at herself.

Maura is a vision, as always, that shouldn't be surprising. "Uh, I thought you were supposed to be me?" Jane asks.

Maura looks down at herself. "I am Jane. Look, I have the black slacks, blouse and black jacket. Ok, I kept my pumps on because they were just more comfortable than the boots that you wear."

Jane looks again at Maura. She is sure that every article of clothing is designer because it fits Maura's body so well and clings to all the right places. "Seriously, Maur? My, my," and Jane makes cupping motions with her hands, "boobs don't pop out of my top like that. I wear a tank," Jane flusters.

I guess I picked the right bra to wear, Maura smirks to herself. "True Jane, but my breasts are fuller than your and the camisole just didn't fit right under this blouse. And this is how you see me?" as she takes in Jane's "costume".

"This is 'Autopsy Maura, ME. I couldn't afford the 'Runway Model Maura' or balance on the heels you usually wear," Jane smirks.

The settle down to eat and Jane shares stories of the Rizzolli children Trick or Treating.

"Did you know that Halloween began with the ancient Celts and the celebration of their new year, Samhain? Over the next few hundred years, Christianity took it over and called it All Hallows Eve. The poor would 'go a-souling'. They would go door to door asking for food, and in return, would pray for the souls of their dead relatives," Maura informed Jane.

Jane blinked with information. "Thank you, Google-mouth. Are you ready for the movie?"

"Do you mind if I change into something more comfortable? You can do the same if you wish."

"Actually, these scrubs are pretty comfy, I'll grab another beer while you change, Would you like a refill on your wine?"

"Yes, please. I'll be right back."

Maura comes back down dressed in yoga pants and a tank. Jane had started a fire and is currently bent over putting the dvd in the player. Maura pauses to appreciate the view she has of Jane.

"Those scrub pants really show off your gluteus maximus nicely, Jane!"

Jane looks over her shoulder, "Did you really just say that I had a nice ass, Maura.?"

"I suppose I did. Do I look that good when I bend over in my scrubs?, " Maura asks innocently.

"Uh..."

"Jane, I never thought of scrubs as being flattering, but you wear them very well, I was only asking if I could change my opinion of them."

"Uh, yeah, sure. You look great in anything you wear Maura."

Maura beams with the compliment.

They settle on the couch with a blanket over them. Jane is leaning against one arm and Maura against the other, their feet touching in the center.

"Ready, Maur?"

"Ready? What movie did you put in Jane?"

"Halloween! It's a classic and perfect for tonight!," Jane exclaims excitedly.

As the movie progresses, Maura is moving closer and closer to Jane each time she gets scared. She lets out a final yelp and is grabbing Jane's bicep.

Jane lets out a chuckle as Maura hides her face.

"Come here, Maur. Are you really that scared?" Jane shifts and tucks Maura under her arm.

"It must be the tension and anticipation the music causes. Thank you, Jane." Maura sighs with contentment as she settles against Jane's side.

"No problem. I'll always protect you Maura."

Please review! Do you want me to continue through the holidays?


	2. El Dia de los Muertos (Day of the Dead)

Here's another holiday! I researched, so I hope I don't have many facts wrong and apologize if I do!

I still own none of these characters!

El Dia de los Muertos (the Day of the Dead)

It has been a long 2 days since Halloween. The city of Boston has been cleaning up and pulling itself back together, all civil servants and electrical companies working around the clock to keep the city safe. But as always, when there is a power outage, the crime rate goes up.

Jane runs her fingers through her long curly hair in frustration and growls.

Frost glances over, "What's wrong partner?"

"Just the absolute _stupidity_ and _craziness_ of people during times like this!" Jane grumbles.

They hear the click of Maura's heels before they actually see her. She comes through the door wearing a gray pencil skirt and black top, looking stunning.

"Good afternoon, detectives, I bear gifts." She smiles as she hands each detective a cup of coffee, leaning closer to Jane so that Jane can catch a subtle whiff of her perfume.

"Just what I needed!" Jane takes a deep breath and sighs. Jane tries to make it look like that she is inhaling the coffee smell, but she LOVES Maura's scent and just didn't want to look weird smelling her best friend. "You are the best, Maur!" Jane says gratefully as she takes a sip of coffee.

"Thank you." "Thanks, Dr. Isles." Frost and Korsak say simultaneously.

Maura smiles at them all.

"You seem tense Jane, what seems to be the problem?"

"Jane was just mentioning how crazy people are acting after the storm, doc." Korsak answers Maura.

"Well, it was a full moon on the night of the storm and statistically more crimes are committed at that time. In fact, there is an increase number of births during the full moon. During power outages, there is also an increase in conceptions due to the fact that people don't know what to do so they tend to relieve boredom by having sexu…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Really, Maura? – TMI!," Jane frantically waves her arms and tries to stop Maura's flow of statistical information.

"TMI, Jane?"

"Too Much Information, Maur."

"Oh, I was just going say we should remember this date and verify by the number of births, say late July, early August," Maura declares.

The guys are just sitting back grinning, appreciating the short break they are getting as their two favorite ladies interact.

"If you don't have a body, what are you doing, Doctor Isles?" Jane inquires.

"I am working on my paperwork, Detective."

Jane quirks an eyebrow, "Are you sure that isn't code for shoe shopping?"

Maura responds indignantly, "Jane! I do not shoe shop at work!"

Jane merely chuckles from getting a rise from Maura.

Maura turns to Jane as she is about to head back to the morgue, "I wait until my paperwork is done." She winks at Jane and walks out.

The detectives finish their caseload a little later than expected and decide to head to the Dirty Robber for some food and beer.

Jane sends a text to Maura, "_still here? gangs going to dirty robber, join us?"_

Maura's phone vibrates on her desk. She sees the message, smiles and responds, "_Yes, I will join you shortly."_

Jane grins when she sees that Maura will be coming to the Robber and gets a kick out of the fact that Maura is always so correct, even when texting.

Maura enters the Dirty Robber and sees everyone at their usual booth. She's pleased to see that Jane already has a glass of wine waiting for her, so very thoughtful. She slides into the booth next to Jane.

"Thank you for the wine, Jane." She leans in to nudge shoulders.

"No problem, Maur, I know what like." Jane smirks.

"Do you think so Jane?" Maura raises her eyebrow and lowers her voice.

Jane turns and stares at Maura. Her eyes narrow and then widen as her brain tries to decipher what the good Doctor means. Maura is watching the slight changes Jane's face is making. Jane opens her mouth to speak and Frankie bounds over to the booth.

"Hey all!"

Maura slides closer to Jane to allow Frankie room in the booth. He shakes his head and grabs a chair to sit at the end. Maura stays close enough to Jane so that their legs are in contact with one another to allow Frankie to have more room to eat. Jane does not move her leg away. Maura smiles to herself, enjoying the physical comfort of being in physical contact with Jane.

Their food comes and so does another round of drinks. They are all relaxing, sharing stories of their day.

"I saw the weirdest thing on patrol today." Frankie begins as he stuffs a couple of fries in his mouth.

"I thought some high school kids were partying in the cemetery, so I pulled in to break it up. Seems like it was the family of this guy that died this year and they were, like, having a picnic to celebrate… el diaz something." Frankie continues.

"Oh, that's right! Today is El Dia de los Muertos!" Maura exclaims.

Jane knows that Maura can't wait to explain more. "Continue, Doctor?"

"Well! Translated it means the Day of the Dead and it began with the Ancient Aztecs and continues still with some of the South American cultures. They have a totally different conception of death than we do!" Maura shines as she shares her knowledge and Jane finds it adorable.

"This is actually a week of festivities and during this period, the popular belief is that the deceased have divine permission to visit friends and relatives on earth and enjoy once again the pleasures of life, so people such as the Mexicans will visit gravesites with food and flowers to celebrate the life of the deceased." Maura finally stops to take a breath.

"Frankie, you were very lucky to have viewed this celebration!"

"Uh, huh." Maura tends to make many people speechless.

Barry comes to his rescue. "Thank you, Doctor Isles for explaining what Frankie saw."

"My pleasure, Barry. I was down in Mexico during this time of year as a child at one time and it is an absolutely spectacular event to personally observe in the city."

"Of course you did, Maura." Jane rolls her eyes.

The guys decide to call it a night and the ladies decide that it's late and time to head home also.

"I'll walk you to your car, Maura. Can't have you mugged outside of a cops bar." Jane jokes.

"Thank you, Jane."

The ladies walk quietly together until they reach Maura's Prius. Maura turns to Jane, serious hazel eyes meet chocolate eyes.

"Jane. After the past few months, I am very glad that neither one of us were celebrating at the other's grave today." She gently cups Jane's cheek, leans up and places a soft kiss on the other cheek.

Maura slides into her car and rolls down the window. Lightly she says, "Early morning run at my house tomorrow?"

Jane can only nod her head at this time. As she watches the car purr away, Jane puts her hand to her cheek. She can still feel Maura's lips there.

Well? What do you think? I know, this may seem a little slow, but I consider this an "awakening" type of process. And I know, Thanksgiving is weeks away! No problem, I have a fun plan and will introduce a cross over character for a small role!


	3. The Card

A short update to keep us going until another holiday :) Hope you are enjoying!

No, I don't own any of the characters.

The Card

Jane fidgeted on Maura's couch. "Seriously, Maura! Why bother having a couch in your office if it is so uncomfortable?"

"Jane, don't exaggerate, it's not THAT bad. And it is aesthetically appealing and coordinates with the rest of the decor I have here." Maura coyly smiles at Jane. She sits at her computer finishing up some last touches on a report.

"Mauuuur. Can't this wait until after lunch?"

Maura sighs and rolls her eyes. Her detective gets grouchy when gets hungry. She pauses and realizes she thought in a very possessive way about Jane. Maura chuckles, 'my detective' indeed!

"What's so funny?" Jane grumbles.

Maura turns her chair to face Jane. "I know you're hungry, and I promise I'll be done in 5 more minutes, ok?"

"What gave it away? Did you hear my stomach growl and try to eat itself or something?"

"No, Jane. You're just being grumpier than usual. I know you know you don't have diabetes, but I know it's your blood glucose getting low, and you'll be fine once you get food in you."

"How do you know that I don't have diabetes?" Jane's curiosity asks.

"Jane, I watch you to make sure you are taking care of yourself." Maura leans over to pat Jane's knee. "I care about your well being."

Maura notices Jane glance down at her cleavage. She decides to file that happy fact for later reference.

There's a knock at the door and Susie Chang walks in the door with some folders and mail. "Dr. Isles, the tests are done running and I picked up your mail for you."

"Thank you Senior Criminologist Chang." Maura begins to separate the pile that Susie has dropped off and she comes to an elaborate envelop. Maura literally begins to bounce in her chair and claps her hands together.

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Invitation to the ball, Doctor Isles?"

"Oh, no. I received that last month Jane."

"Oh, silly me. Of course you did." Jane slumps farther down on the couch.

"It's from my friend, Angela Montenegro, actually, Angela Montegro Hodgins now." Maura opens the card and smiles. It is a beautiful picture of a bunch of Forget-Me-Not flowers with a packet of seeds of that flower.

"What's the occasion? And who is she again?" Jane asks, a slight tinge of jealousy is in her voice.

"Angela Montenegro. She was my best friend during college, an artist. She now works as the forensic artist at the Jeffersonian." Maura explains.

"It is a very stressful job, so she uses her art to remember the beauty in the world. She shares this with her friends by sending cards of her photos or artwork during these 'holidays' that she finds. This one is for November 10, Forget-Me-Not Day." Maura laughs, clearly captivated by the card.

Jane pouts. 'Best friend, huh?'

"Oh, she's be coming to New York and Boston with her husband and son in the next month. They want to bring him to FAO Schwarz for the holidays and want to get together so I can meet him. I'm so excited to see Angela again!"

Jane scowls.

Maura looks up and finally notices Jane's scowl. She's not sure if it's due to hunger or for some reason she doesn't like Angela's card.

Maura stands. "My apologies for keeping you waiting Detective. Would you care to go to lunch now?"

Jane jumps up. "Hell yes!" She still has unhappy wrinkles in her forehead.

Maura links her arm through Jane's and gives it a gentle squeeze so that Jane's bicep presses briefly into her breast. Jane slowly blinks and the wrinkles disappear.

Maura smiles into Jane's eyes. "Since I kept you waiting, your choice, my treat."

Jane smiles.

Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day to read them, you are all so kind! And thank you for your patience. I have a plan that leads to New Year's. I'll get more into Jane's thoughts in the next few chapters. Poor Jane. She is going to have to process a lot before she gets hit with her epiphany.


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own the characters, but do love borrowing them!

Phone Call

When Maura finally got home that evening, she slipped into some comfortable yoga pants and sweater and poured herself a glass of wine. She felt the need to talk to someone and since it was **about **Jane, it couldn't be **to **Jane.

She scrolls through the contacts on her phone, finds Angela and presses call.

"Hey Maura, Sweetie!" Angela is very excited to hear from her friend. "Did you get my card already? Did you love it?"

"Angela, of course I loved your card and I could NEVER forget you!" Maura responds warmly.

"I know you wouldn't, doll, but I wanted to make sure I would get a call sooner rather than later."

Maura can hear the smile in Angela's voice and smiles as she wanders through her kitchen to get Bass a strawberry. They go through their usual pleasantries asking about family and Angela is effusive about Jack and Michael.

"Maura, Michael is such a sweet, amazing baby. Well, especially now that he lets us sleep a bit! And Jack is a wonderful father. Listen to me! So domestic!" Angela laughs.

"Oh, Angela. That is so wonderful to hear all the goodness in your life. You deserve this happiness that you have found."

"Ok, Maura, I love talking with you, but I can also tell when you have something on your mind, so out with it."

"Am I that obvious Angela?"

"Only to the people that know you sweetie."

Maura takes a deep breath. "Ok. I'm falling in love with someone. No, I HAVE fallen in love with someone."

"It wouldn't be Tall, Dark and Beautiful now, would it?" Angela is smirking on her side of the phone.

Maura is pacing and stuttering. "Wait. What? How did you know Angela?!"

"Oh, please honey. Remember the last time we visited and you showed me what you've been doing? Most of those pics on your phone were with a certain dark haired beauty. I was wondering when you would admit that you were in love with her."

Maura literally flops down on her couch. "Angela, I don't understand. How did you know I was in love with Jane if I only realized it a week or two ago?" Maura knows Angela has extraordinary ability seeing things in people, but she never saw Jane and Maura interact, so this was confusing Maura.

"Maura, I love my two clueless geniuses!"

"What do you mean Angela, who?

"You and Brennan. You are both my dearest friends, geniuses and so totally clueless when it comes to true love. Maura, my friend, I could see the love shining from your eyes as you looked at Jane even in cell phone photos."

"What am I going to do Angela?"

"Oh, sweetie. All is fair in love and war. I taught you the best I know how about exuding self-confidence and sexuality. Go get her! No holds barred!"

"Angela, true and all that has worked in the past when I wanted someone, but this is Jane and I love her. Jane isn't comfortable talking about sex." Maura goes on to explain to Angela about all things Jane - what a wonderful detective she is, but at the same time is afraid to be typed as a 'butch dyke' for being the best female detective in Boston. How her upbringing may not make her 'open' to sexual exploration. Maura also explains to Angela Jane's reaction to Maura touching her.

"Bottom line Angela, I would rather keep Jane as a friend than risk showing her my love and having her run scared. I can't imagine my life without her."

"I understand sweetie, but if it makes you feel better, I believe she loves you also. Have you explained fluid sexuality, pansexual? That you can't help who you fall in love with?"

"No Angela. I believe Jane thinks there is Straight, Gay, Bi and Transgender, but we haven't gone into deep discussions because she usually puts her fingers in her ears and starts saying 'La la la la' if I get too detailed – googlemouth on her about sex."

Maura knows that Angela is thinking. She can hear Jack in the background with a giggling Michael and she smiles at Angela's life.

"Ok, doll. We have some tall walls you need to break down, but never fear, I have a plan. If Jane loves you as I think she does, she's not going to know what hit her. If Jane loves you only as a friend, well, she's just going to think that you are quirkier than normal during the holidays and your friendship won't be hurt. This is what you're going to do..."

AN: Well, what do you think? Poor Jane, right? If things go as planned, I'll need to change the rating as the chapters progress! Again, thank you for the review and PMs. Some of them have had me laughing out loud with tears rolling down my cheeks. I hope I'm bringing you as much joy as you bring me!


	5. Forget-Me-Not Day

Disclaimer: Same as all the rest – I do not own any of these lovely characters!

Forget-Me-Not Day

Maura opens the door and finds a grumpy looking Jane on her doorstep with gym bag in hand.

Maura is chipper in the mornings, especially when she is about to do a physical activity. "Good morning Jane. I see you remembered to bring a change of clothes."

Jane grunts. "Why do we have to go for a run this early on our day off?" Jane whines.

"We have much to do today Jane and a run will get our endorphins and energy up."

"What do we have to do?"

"Oh, things…." Maura stated mysteriously.

Jane drops her bag in the living room and goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She takes a swig as she turns around and Maura is doing some stretches in preparation for their run. Jane gets an eyeful of Maura's perfect ass sticking up in the air as Maura grasps her ankles.

Jane chokes on her water and begins coughing. "What the hell, Maura!"

Maura is immediately at Jane's side pounding on her back. "Jane, are you ok? What happened?"

Jane leans on the kitchen island as she catches her breath. She has to think! "Uh, your stupid turtle scared me." _Really? Was I just checking out my best friend's ass? No, of course not. I was just surprised to see it there in front of me like that. Ya, that's it. No problem. Get a grip Rizzoli._

Maura hid her smile, Bass wasn't close enough to startle Jane and he didn't move **that **fast.

"Tortoise, Jane. Bass is not stupid, are you boy?" Maura leans down to pat Bass on his shell, deliberately bending over in half to give Jane another view of her gluts.

"Ready to go Jane?" Maura tilts her head innocently at Jane and smiles.

Jane is more than ready now to run to work off the agitation she feels.

The ladies do a simple 3 mile loop that gets their heart rates up to an acceptable, beneficial rate and Maura googlemouths various obscure facts about world cultures and running. Jane really doesn't mind listening to Maura and it just brings back a feeling that things are ok, normal and she relaxes into the rhythm of the run.

They get back to the house and Jane grabs her gym bag to go to the guest bathroom to shower. She finishes before Maura, so makes herself at home on the couch and turns on ESPN to wait for the honey blonde.

"Jane, could you come up to help me?" Maura calls down to Jane.

"Sure thing." Jane goes up the stairs and enters Maura's bedroom and sees bags of clothes on the floor.

"Uh, did you get carried away on a shopping spree or are you purging your closet?"

Maura gives a low chuckle. "Shopping Jane, but all the shopping was for charity, well except for the top I'm wearing now."

Jane finally looks to Maura and sees her in designer jeans and scoop neck sweater. Jane does her impersonation of a fish once again. _I'll be able to win first prize of any fish impersonation contest. Close your flippin' mouth Rizzoli! _It wasn't that the scoop was very low, the sweater just fit… closely.

"Uh, nice color Maur."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura gives a coy smile.

"Ok, so what are we doing, where are we going?" Jane tries to become all business.

Maura is patient. She knows that Jane's attention was exactly where it should have been at times today, so if time to go back to the safe zone, that's ok.

"Let's load the bags in my car please. We will be dropping them off to two battered women's shelters that the Isles Foundation supports."

"The women at the shelter often have to leave their homes quickly and leave much of their belongings behind. Every season, we buy weather appropriate and interview-type clothing to give the women as much of a chance as we can." Jane is always impressed with the generosity that Maura shows, but even more so now that she see where a portion is going first hand.

They get back in the car after the last drop off. "What's next Dr. Isles?"

"Shopping Jane!"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Shopping really isn't my thing, Maura."

"This time it will be, don't worry."

Instead of heading to the usual designer boutiques she frequents, Maura goes to the sporting goods store. Jane is confused, but excited!

"What are we doing here, Maur?"

"We are going to start here by purchasing some sleeping bags and then we'll continue to other stores for blankets, pillows and other things on my list to help with the hurricane relief for New York City. Your Red Sox won't mind helping the Yankees in this instance, would they Jane?"

"Maura, I think maybe you just made a small joke and no, I think the Red Sox would be thrilled to help the Yankees."

The ladies spent the rest of the afternoon shopping and dropping off their purchases to the designated marked boxes.

Maura spots a photo booth. "Jane look!" She grabs Jane's hand and pulls her toward the booth.

"Maur! Really?"

Maura pouts. "Please Jane? I think it would be fun. I've never been in one before!"

"Never? Well, all right." Jane can't stand to see Maura pout or be disappointed.

They enter the booth and first Jane is too serious. Maura checks the photos and makes Jane go back in and starts to tickle Jane.

"Maur, stop it!"

Laughter

Flash!

"I mean it!"

Giggles

Flash!

"Ok, if that's the way it's going to be….."

Squeal!

Flash!

Jane and Maura exit the booth, still giggling. Maura is pleased with the photos and gives half to Jane.

"Here, Jane. It's "Forget-Me-Not Day, so keep these so you'll remember me." Maura is smiling at Jane.

"Oh, you mean that 'holiday' your **friend **Angela made up?" Jane says sarcastically.

Maura raises her eyebrow at Jane. _Hmmm, a bit jealous of Angela, Jane? I will have to mention this to Angela! (evil grin)._

"Jane you can use your favorite search engine Google and know that Angela did NOT make it up, but if you don't want the photos….." Maura reaches her hand out to take back the photos.

_Good going Rizzoli, piss off your best friend after having a great day. _

"I'm sorry Maura. I'm probably just hungry, you know how I can get. Can I please keep the pictures?" Jane really did want her half of the pictures, they were funny shots of them laughing hysterically.

Maura smiles. "Of course you can Jane. Let's grab something to eat and relax at my place."

Stomachs full of Chinese food, wine and beer replenished, the ladies are comfortable on the couch watching a comedy that Jane insists on.

"Maur, this is a happy medium. I won't fall asleep during one of your documentaries and you won't snore during anything on ESPN. This is a 'turn off your brain and laugh' show."

"I do not snore!"

Jane chuckles. "Ok, you snorkle".

Maura still looks mildly insulted, but snorkling sounds cuter than 'snoring'.

"Do I drool?"

Jane puts on her best poker face. "Like a river."

Maura laughs and throws a pillow at Jane. "I do NOT!"

Maura casually reaches behind her to open the drawer of her end table to pull out a small wrapped package and hold it in her hands.

"What's that?" Jane asks.

"It's a gift. For you."

"It's not my birthday, Maura."

"I know when your birthday is Jane! This is for Forget-Me-Not Day, so open it and no complaining like after the pictures and I'll explain it."

Jane opens her mouth….

"Jane…" Maura says in a warning tone.

Jane sheepishly opens the small jewelry box. She finds a medallion of St. Michael in it.

"Maura, this is St. Michael"

"I know Jane, patron saint of police officers. I know you don't wear much jewelry, but thought you could put this behind your shield."

"Maur, I don't know what to say!" Jane is getting misty-eyed.

"Jane, I want you to always know that I am thinking about you and your safety and that I will never forget you. Please read the back." Maura softly requests.

Jane turns the medallion over and sees **J LLBFF (heart symbol) M.**

"Angela may be a best friend, but you really are my **Life Long Best Friend** **Forever**Jane."

Tears are threatening to fall from both of them and they lean in for a tight hug.

"Love you Maura. Thank you!"

"And I love you Jane." _As in, I really am in love with you. One day, I hope I can make sure you understand that!_

**A/N: Well, what do you think? The italics will be used to let you know that our favorite ladies are having an internal discussion with themselves. Yes, I have to take it slow and plan to torture poor Jane a little longer. It's only 11/10 and I want this series to go through New Year's, so please be patient. It will get interesting. Thank you for the reviews and PMs! Now I understand how they do stimulate writers to update more frequently. I am now trying to review more stories to give the writers warm fuzzies **


	6. Texting

**I want to keep the chapters on the lighter side, so even though our favorite ladies work, I most probably will not get involved in the details of cases. **

**As always, don't own the characters, just like to borrow for a little while.**

* * *

Maura sits at her desk going over some of the results that have come in. She hears the chime of her phone announcing an incoming text.

**Angela: **Maura-doll, how did the weekend go?

**Maura: **Good, but we were called in on a case early Sunday morning, so lost a day.

**Angela: **How was Forget-Me-Not day? Details luv!

**Maura: **We took pictures in a photo booth. Very entertaining. When I mentioned your name, her body language and facial muscles hinted at jealousy.

**Angela: **LOL! We can work with jealousy! What else?

**Maura: **She LOVED the Saint Michael medallion I gave her.

**Maura: **She gave me a tight hug and said, "I love you." I know it's not the love I am trying to achieve, but it was nice to hear.

**Angela: ** And what did you say?

**Maura: **I said, "I love you too Jane."

**Angela: **Good girl. This Sat. is 'Take a Hike Day'. I'll send you an email on some suggestions, ok?

**Maura: **Ok, thank you Angela.

**Angela: **I'll also let you know when we'll be up visiting for a weekend. Maybe we can get that jealousy thing going ;) Now, go get her, sweets! And remember – subtle! Ttyl! Xoxo

**Maura: **I'll await your email. Take care, Angela!

Maura smiles as she closes her phone. She decides to personally bring the results upstairs to homicide.

* * *

Korsak sees Maura first. "Any good news for us Doc?"

Maura gives him a slightly quizzical expression. "I don't know if I have any 'good news' to tell you, Vince, but did you know that today is the anniversary of the first meteor show recorded? Andrew Ellicott Douglass, an early American astronomer, witnessed the Leonids meteor shower from a ship off the Florida Keys on November 12, 1799." Maura is always happy to share information with her coworkers.

Korsak looks to Jane for some help.

"Maura! He means what news do you have for us about the **case**!" Jane sounds irritable.

"Oh, right, the case." Maura places the folder on Jane's desk. Jane opens the folder and rolls her eyes.

"Could you kindly translate this for us Dr. Isles?"

_My, Jane is grumpy. The case must be getting to her already. Let's see if I can help._

Maura leans over Jane to point out the results that are most relevant to the case. Her breast barely brushes Jane's shoulder and her explanation is spoken softly and calmly near Jane's ear.

Maura straightens and watches Jane. She compares the change in Jane to a computer restarting and chuckles internally.

"I hope that helps explains my findings to you Detective."

"Uh, ya. Uh, thank you, Maura."

"Any time Jane. I hope to have DNA results within the next few hours." Maura exits and heads toward the elevator.

Korsak and Frost look from the door, to Jane staring blankly at the folder and then raise their eyebrows at each other and shake their heads.

* * *

**For those of you wondering, I find daily holidays at brownielocks dot com and search for interesting facts about a day by visiting This Day in History. Maura loves her facts, doesn't she? If you want me to try to tie in any weird holiday – let me know and I'll see if I can do it! And remember, please be patient. Maura knows that slow and steady wins the race! **


	7. National Philanthropy Day

Disclaimer: Same as all the rest – I do not own any of these lovely characters!

National Philanthropy Day

* * *

Jane groans and pulls the pillow over her head when she hears the chime of her text alert from her mother. She has only had 3 hours of sleep and she was exhausted. She cracked open an eye and read the text from her mother.

**Ma: **Could you come to cafe for brkfst? I need to tlk 2 u

**Jane: **Ma, I've got an important case, I've got to get to work!

**Ma: **Jane - u need to eat. I've invited M 2. She's coming

Jane grunts and sits up and types one last line.

**Jane: **K. Be there in 20

Jane heads into the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. This case is kicking her ass, so she's on automatic as she pulls her unruly hair into a pony tail and heads in.

Maura is already in a booth when Jane walks into the BPD cafe. She slides in across from Maura.

"Good morning Jane." Maura looks on with concern at the dark circles under Jane's eyes.

Jane grunts. "Do we have any clue what my Ma wants to talk to us about?"

"I believe we are about to find out Jane."

Angela comes bustling over with a tray laden with coffee, plates of pancakes and syrup.

"Here you go girls! Breakfast for my two favorite girls!"

"Bunny pancakes, Ma? Really?"

Angela sniffs. "Maura likes my bunny pancakes, don't you Maura?"

Muara smiles at the older woman. "Yes, Angela, I find they are delicious. My mother never made animal shapes for me, so thank you."

Angela raises a pointed eyebrow at Jane. Jane rolls her eyes in return and pours syrup on her pancakes.

"What's up, Ma?"

Angela slides into the booth and starts to play with a napkin.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you girls about Thanksgiving..."

Maura reaches over and puts her hand on Angela's. "Angela, you know you are more than welcomed to host Thanksgiving in my house."

Angela pats the hand on top of hers. "Thank you my dear, but I have another plan that I want to discuss with you both. Lieutenant Cavanaugh has asked if I wanted to be in charge of turning the cafe into a soup kitchen for Thanksgiving day. You know, so the BPD can have a better reputation with the street folks and all that. Frankie knows he has to work and we never know if you two will be called in and I just thought if I cook for everyone here, well, maybe we could kinda all be together anyways..." Angela trails off

"Oh, Angela! That is a wonderful idea. And you are such a great cook!" Maura is touched that Angela is willing to take on such a job.

They both look to Jane to watch for her reaction.

Jane knows that she doesn't seem to get along with her mother, but really does love her. "Is this what you want to do Ma?"

"Yes, Janie. If my family can't come to me, I plan to come to them. And that includes Vince and Barry!"

"Of course then, Ma. We'll support whatever you want to do."

"Well... Does this mean that maybe, you know, that if you aren't working, that maybe you might come down and help me?" Angela is slyly smiling.

Maura laughs. "Of course, Angela. We'll help you, won't we Jane?"

Jane rolls her eyes. How can she say no to her two favorite women. "As long as I get a wishbone."

"Thank you girls. Would you like a refill on coffee? To go?" They both nod.

Maura's phone beeps and she frowns at it.

"What's up Maur?"

"That's a reminder for a benefit dinner I'm supposed to attend tonight, but I don't know if I'll attend."

"What's it for?"

"Today is National Philanthropy Day and philanthropists are honored at dinners for the work they have done."

"And you wouldn't be going, why not?" Jane is genuinely curious. Her friend should be honored!

"We've been so caught up in this case and I considered inviting you to attend with me."

Jane reaches over and grasps Maura's hand. She gently rubs her calloused thumb over the doctor's much softer hand.

"You need to go. You have such a kind and generous heart and are always thinking of others. You've done as much as you can for the case, now it's up to us to find the creep. I have no clue what time I'll be out tonight, but thank you Maur for thinking of me."

Maura smiles and nods her head.

The detectives upstairs are getting frustrated. The keep running into dead ends. Jane leans back in her chair throws a paper ball into the trash.

"I need some fresh air guys. I'll be back in a little while."

Korsak yells out to her. "Bring us back some coffee!"

Jane waves back in acknowledgement.

She walks down the street and tries to fit puzzle pieces together. She finds herself in front of a candy store and grins. She quickly enters the store and soon comes back out with her purchase. She makes her way back to the BPD feeling a little lighter.

Jane enters the morgue and finds Maura at her desk. Now she feels a little silly.

"Hey Maur."

"Jane."Maura turns in her chair and gives Jane a thousand-watt smile. She sees Jane standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Did you get a break in the case?"

"Uh, no. I just needed to get some fresh air and then decided to visit you."

Maura tilts her head quizzically.

"I got these for you. To say 'Thank you' for everything you do for me." Jane holds out a package to Maura and kind of shuffles her feet.

Maura's eyes light up when she opens the package. "Fudge clusters! Thank you Jane!"

Maura jumps up and gives Jane a quick hug and peck on the cheek. She slowly runs her hand down Jane's arm and gives Jane's hand a squeeze. "That was very sweet of you Jane."

Jane leaves the office grinning, happy that she has made Maura happy. She even remembers to swing by the cafe to pick up the coffee she has promised the guys.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and the PMs! You all are so great! I have the next two chapters ready to go, but I can't wait for December! Things are really going to heat up then! Enjoy!**


	8. TGIF!

I own nothing, but have fun borrowing! :)

* * *

The case is over. Finally. They caught a break Friday afternoon and were able to get a search warrant within the hour. Jane and Frost went to the perp's apartment to search and found him there. He made it out the bathroom window and he ran. Frost called for backup as he and Jane gave chase. Jane was closing the distance when she launched herself into a flying tackle. _Damn, those runs with Maura are actually paying off. _This was a BIG guy and Jane made sure she landed on him so he would take the brunt of the fall. _Did she enjoy hearing him grunt when she landed on him? Hell ya! _Struggle, cuffs, police car and back to the BPD.

2 hours in the interrogation room, and Jane finally gets a confession out of him. The detectives head back to their desks to begin the dull process of paperwork. All of a sudden, a ball of paper lands on Jane's desk.

"What the hell!"

"C'mon partner. It's been a loooong week. The paperwork can wait a day. Let's go to the Robber and celebrate with a beer or two." Frost gives her puppy dog eyes.

Korsak gives his two cents also. "Yea Janie, let's call it a night."

"Ok guys, sounds like a plan. And don't call me Janie, Korsak!" Jane gives him a mock stern look and he chuckles.

"Let me text Maura quckly and see if she wants to join us."

**Jane: **Still at work?

**Maura: **No, left a short while ago.

**Jane: **Oh. We're going to the Dirty Robber and wondered if you wanted to meet us.

**Maura: **Thank you Jane, but I had errands to run and just pulled in at home.

Jane feels disappointed that she won't see Maura at the Robber. It's been a busy week and she hasn't seen the ME very much.

She hears another chime from her phone.

**Maura: **If you aren't too tired, you can come to my place after the Dirty Robber and you can fill me in on the rest of the case.

Jane grins and quickly types back.

**Jane: **Sounds great Maur. See you in an hour or so.

She quickly snaps her phone shut and heads to the Dirty Robber.

Jane and the guys let off some steam and start to relax after a beer and some food.

Jane can feel the exhaustion creep up on her. "Sorry guys, but I think I'm calling it a night."

"Aw, come on Jane, you gonna be a wus and leave so soon?" Frost was going to give her a hard time, but Korsak kicked him under the table. He knew when Jane got involved in a case, she gave it a hundred and ten percent. She barely slept or ate until the case was closed and this one had taken a while.

"No problem Janie, Go get some rest."

Jane rolled her eyes at the 'Janie', but just waved goodbye and headed to her car. She still wanted to stop in and see Maura, even if it was just for a short time.

* * *

Jane knocks at Maura's door and Maura soon opens it dressed in yoga pants, scoop tank and matching jacket.

"Why didn't you just come in Jane?"

"Maura, if you would LOCK your door like I always ask, I shouldn't be ABLE to just walk in."

Jane really tries to have the blonde be safe.

"But Jane, I knew you were coming, so why lock it. And besides, you have the key to my house, so you could have walked in anyway."

Jane rolls her eyes. She didn't have the energy to try to win this battle, but the war was still on!

"Go sit down Jane and I'll get you a beer."

Jane pulls off her boots and jacket, stores her weapon and badge in a drawer cleared for her and sits heavily on the couch.

Jane notices that Maura has some documentary on about the health benefits of eating honey made locally in your area to help with seasonal allergies.

Maura hands Jane her beer and inquires about the case. Jane explains the break they had, finding the suspect, the pursuit and the confession. Maura nods and Jane appreciates that Maura LISTENS to her. Most people, dates included, just didn't understand Jane's devotion to her job.

Jane asks Maura about her dinner the night before. Jane was listening, she really was! She heard spinach greens, something du jour, sherbet palette cleanser... But most of all, she was observing. Jane loves how Maura's eyes light up when excited, her delicate hands will make shapes to describe something...

Jane felt a hand rubbing up and down her leg.

"Jane. Jane, honey. You fell asleep."

Jane jerked upright and grimaced.

"Oh, ow. Sorry, Maur. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Let me get my boots on and I'll head out." Jane rolls her shoulders and rubs her neck.

"You'll do no such thing Jane. You are much too tired to operate a motor vehicle and would be a danger to yourself and to other motorists. You will spend the night here."

"Thanks Maur." Jane knew better to argue with Maura and she didn't really feel like driving home. She grunts as she slowly stands up.

"What's the matter Jane?"

"Nothing, Maur. My muscles just stiffened up on the couch."

"Hmmm, wonder if tackling a suspect has anything to do with sore muscles. Go get changed and ready for bed and meet me in my bedroom Jane."

Jane looks at Maura, but Maura just makes shooing motions with her hands.

Maura quickly shuts off everything downstairs and even remembers to lock the door. She grins thinking that Jane would be very happy with her. She can hear Jane brushing her teeth in the guest bathroom and heads into the master bathroom to get things ready.

Jane enters Maura's bedroom dressed in a tank and boxer shorts and sees Maura putting a steaming bowl with a bottle in it on her nightstand.

"Ok Jane. Please take off your top and lay on your stomach please."

"Wait. What? NO, Maura! I'm not taking off my top!"

"Jane, how else do you expect me to give you a massage?" Maura looks exasperated that she needs to explain the basics of a massage.

"You can give me one with my tank ON." Jane has her arms crossed and feet planted firmly.

"Fine, I'm sure I'll be able to work around it. Now, please? Could you get on the bed? Your muscles may be sorer tomorrow if we don't work the kinks out now."

Jane crawls into Maura's bed and rests her head on her arms, closes her eyes and sighs.

Maura begins telling Jane that she has heated up almond oil and that the aromatherapy of almond oil is very relaxing. She takes the bottle, wipes it down and uncaps it. Maura smiles as she climbs on the bed, swings a leg over Jane and settles herself on Jane's buttocks.

"What the HELL Maura!" Jane starts pushing her upper body up, but Maura places a hand squrely on her back and pushes her back down.

Maura speaks very matter-of-factly and calmly. "Jane, since I don't have an actual massage table, this position is beneficial to us both. I won't stress my muscles by stretching and I will have the best angle to apply the correct pressure to your muscles. Please relax."

Jane grumbles but pulls her hair to the side and settles back down.

Maura puts a small amount of oil in her hands and begins to rub it into Jane's shoulder.

"This is your trapezius Jane, it's the major superficial muscle that covers your deep muscles such as levator scapulae, infraspinatus, and spienius capitis." Maura presses harder and manipulates a knot she feels.

Jane grunts in pain.

"It will get better Jane, I promise." Maura continues to name the muscles she's working on.

Maura puts more lotion on and slides her hands under Jane's tank to work on the lower back muscles.

"Oooh, Maurrra, that feels so good." Jane's raspy voice moans out.

Maura closes her eyes to concentrate on not shifting her hips and moaning back.

Maura lets her hands glide in broad stroked up Jane's back, loving the feel of the play of Jane's muscles a few times. She is so very tempted to dip her hands to Jane's side on the downward stroke.

Maura leans forward. "Jane", she whispers in Jane's ear.

Nothing.

"Jane?"

Snore

Sigh. _I think I'll just take a cold shower before crawling into bed!_


	9. Take a Hike Day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but like to borrow for the fun of it

* * *

Take a Hike Day

Jane woke with a start and held very still.

_Where am I? Who am I with?_

Things slowly came back into her memory.

Maura's heavenly soft bed. Falling asleep to a massage.

_I'm SPOONING Maura!_ _Should I really be doing this with my best friend?_ Her left arm is around Maura's waist and Maura's arm is holding it there.

Jane gently lifts her head to glance at the clock. 4:00 AM. Jane's brain translated that as _too early o'clock in the morning! _

_Should I try to roll away? _Her body tenses to pull her arm out, but Maura made a sighing sound and hugged her arm tighter.

_Okaaaay. I'm warm, comfortable, tired and stuck. Oh, wtf! _Jane put her head back on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

Maura smiles. She woke up when she felt Jane wake up. She kept her breathing even to see what Jane would do. She was VERY pleased that Jane didn't try all that hard to move away. With the smile still on her lips, Maura went back to sleep also.

* * *

The next time Jane woke, she was alone in the bed, but could smell breakfast cooking. She grabs a sweatshirt and stumbles to the kitchen.

"Good morning Jane. How are you feeling this morning?" Maura slides a cup of coffee in front of Jane.

Jane takes a slow sip of coffee and experimentally rolls her shoulders.

"Wow, I actually feel not bad. Thanks Maur, you really know your stuff."

Maura smirks. "I have many skills, Jane."

Jane blinks.

Maura turns back to the stove to finish the omelets she has made for breakfast. She puts them in plates and brings them to the kitchen island.

The ladies eat their breakfast, but Maura looks thoughtfully at Jane. "You're still tired, aren't you Jane."

"Ya, I guess I am. This case really took a lot out of me." Jane shrugs.

"Hmmm, today is 'Take a Hike Day,' but I think I can adjust what I had planned to something more suitable."

Jane makes a face. "What? Is this one of your friend **Angela's** made up holidays?"

"Jane, I've told you, Angela does not **make up** the holidays, she finds them on the internet. And actually, I found this one. I thought it would be something nice for us to do." Maura puts on a hurt face.

Jane immediately feels guilty. "I'm sorry Maur. What do you want to do? I'll do it."

"Really, Jane?" Maura looks hopeful.

"Really, really Maur." Jane smiles.

"Thank you Jane. Go ahead and shower and dress warmly. I have to get some things packed in the car."

A short time later, Jane is walking back down the stairs, dressed in layers.

"Is this good enough?"

Maura looks her over from head to toe, slowly. "Perfect."

Jane shifts from foot to foot. "Mind telling me what we are doing."

"A picnic on the beach, Jane."

"Maura, don't you think it's going to be a little chilly for a picnic?"

"That's why I told you to dress warm, Jane. It's going to be sunny and in the upper 40's today. Think of it as an adventure. Now, I've packed blankets, drinks and snacks, we just have to stop at the deli on the way to the beach." Maura is smiling and tugging Jane's hand.

"Can I at least drive?"

"Yes, Jane, you may drive." Maura rolls her eyes.

Jane and Maura got in the car and headed to their favorite deli. Jane got a sandwich, chips and pickle, Maura chose a healthy, leafy, green salad. They packed their goods away and were back on the road.

"What's our destination, Dr. Isles?" Jane quirked an eyebrow at Maura.

"I have chosen Revere Beach for today, Jane. Did you know that Revere Beach was the first public beach in the United States?"

"No, Maura. I did not know that fact."

Maura patted Jane's leg. "Don't worry, Jane, very Bostonians do realize that."

Jane chuckles at Maura's seriousness.

* * *

A short while later, Jane pulls into a parking place. It wasn't overly crowded, but there were cars. It was a sunny Saturday, and New Englanders weren't ready to let go of 'beach weather'.

The ladies set out their lunch on a picnic table and begin to eat.

"So, tell me Maura, any special reason we are having a picnic on the beach?" Jane is curious.

"We have had a stressful case this past week, Jane, and I have read about the soothing qualities of the beach. I thought we could both benefit from it."

"Don't get me wrong Maura, but I think the beach is a little more relaxing when it's 90 degrees, beach chairs and drinks in coconuts and little unbrellas." Jane chuckles.

"I agree Jane, but I didn't know if your passport was valid if I suggested going to a warmer, island beach for the weekend."

Jane rolled her eyes. "This beach is fine."

"Would you ever go to a topless beach, Jane?" Maura innocently asks?

Jane almost drops her soda. "What? No! Eww, gross, Maura."

Maura sighs. "Jane, there is nothing gross about the female breasts or exposing them. These beaches just offer women the same exposure and men always have."

"Ok, Maura. I get it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable showing off my... you know... breasts."

"I don't see why not Jane. You have superb body, in fact, I can imagine you on a clothing optional beach I've been to." Maura smirks at Jane.

Jane blinks.

"Ready for a walk on the beach Jane? Jane?"

"Uh, ya, sure."

The ladies clean up and Maura grabs a blanket from the car.

They walk in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

Maura finds a spot and spreads the blanket and they sit down to watch the waves.

"Now Jane, isn't this peaceful?"

"Hmmmm"

Maura's hand finds Jane's and interlocks their fingers together.

Jane doesn't pull her hand away.

* * *

**A/N** Hi all! How do you like it so far? I know, Maura is being gentle and subtle, a little TOO subtle, right? Don't worry, she's going to realize that soon and turn it up a notch! LOL, poor Jane. As for Jane, she truly values Maura's friendship, but is in a way just as socially awkward as Maura is in terms of "girlfriends". She knows that Maura has no boundaries, so doesn't know how to handle what Maura says at times. All Jane knows is that Maura is her friend and she is happy when she is around Maura!


	10. Thanksgiving Day

Happy Thanksgiving all! Sorry this is later than I originally planned, but the computer ate the original draft as I was beginning to save it! Grrrr.

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely ladies.

Thanksgiving Day

Jane and Maura walk into the BPD café and stand at the entrance in amazement at the transformation. Colorful tablecloths, streamers, cornucopias of fruits on the tables and wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"There you two are!" Angela Rizzoli comes to them handing each lady a coffee cup and apron. Energy is rolling off her.

"Ok, follow me into the kitchen. Jane, pull your hair back!"

"Place looks great, Ma!"

"Yes, Angela, the café looks very festive."

"Thank you, girls. Vince stayed late last night and helped me decorate."

Jane and Maura exchange a look and Jane raises an eyebrow.

Angela stops at a pile of potatoes. "If you girls could finish these, you can never have enough mashed potatoes!" Angela rushes off to give more directions.

Jane and Maura settle in to their work.

"Feels like some sort of prison comedy with this pile of potatoes." Jane comments.

"Well, we are at a police station and it does have a lock up."

"Should we start digging a tunnel?" Jane is feeling silly. She starts to angle her potato so that the peels are flying at Maura instead of the garbage pail. Maura laughs and does the same.

"Girls! More peeling, less playing!" Angela catches them fooling around.

Jane and Maura bow their heads. "Sorry, Ma."

"I'm sorry Angela." Angela walks away mumbling and the ladies giggle as they finish up the potatoes.

The next step is to put the food in the steamer trays and put them in place in preparation for serving. Maura sees this as a perfect opportunity and smiles. This part of the kitchen is a very small working area and there is no help but to brush against others when you walk by.

"Excuse me, Jane." Maura's ass brushes Jane's ass.

"Pardon me." Maura's breasts brushes Jane's back.

"Are you having fun, Jane?" Maura is passing in front of Jane, but stops to ask that question as she twists to look over her shoulder at Jane, effectively pressing her shoulder into Jane's breast and her gluteus maximus into Jane's groin.

"Fabulous." Jane states can smell Maura's perfune.

Maura smiles into Jane's eyes.

"It's time everyone! Take your positions!" Angela gives one last look over everything.

The door open and people start lining up with their trays. Jane and Maura are now on the front lines serving the food.

"Vanilla!"

Jane looks up to see Rondo next in line. "Hey, Rondo. Happy Thanksgiving. You doing ok?"

"Oh, you know me, Vanilla. I'm helping you keep the streets safe." Rondo winks at Jane.

"Thank you, Rondo for all that you do." Jane chuckles.

Rondo catches sight of Angela. "That is one mighty fine piece of woman over there, Vanilla. You're lucky that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Ya know what I mean?" He waggles his eyebrows at Jane.

"Rondo! You are NOT checking out my mother!" Jane glares at him.

Maura strokes Jane's back to calm her down. "Jane, he complimented your mother AND you. Here Rondo, have some mashed potatoes." Maura leans over to reach Rondo's tray, and makes sure her breast is firmly pressed into Jane's arm.

Rondo looks at the position of Maura's breast and raises his eyebrow. "Thank you for the potatoes, doc."

Maura realizes that she has been caught, and winks at Rondo. Rondo chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Jane continues to glare at Rondo.

"Life, Vanilla. Life is a never ending joy, is it not? I'm going to say thank you to the beautiful hostess of this event. Catch you later, Vanilla. Doc – you have fun."

"Rondo! Don't you try to pick up my Ma! Rondo!"

The day went on, more people came, desserts were put out. Frankie finally made it in.

"Hey, Ma! Any food left over?"

"Frankie! Of course I have food for you. Sit down right over here! Jane, Maura! Come sit down and eat! Someone find Vince and Barry."

Angela bustled around, grabbing the food she had set aside for her family.

Jane and Maura headed over to the table, but were stopped by Rondo.

"Vanilla, I'm as stuffed as a Christmas Stocking! I just want to wish you and yours a Happy Thanksgiving. Give ole Rondo a hug."

Jane tries to back away, but Rondo opens his arms wide to hug both Maura and Jane and squishes Maura in between them. Maura and Jane look at each other with surprised looks, their bodies flush against each other.

"Am I helping?" Rondo whispers in Maura's ear.

"Love my favorite ladies! I'm off to keep the streets safe!" Rondo let's go and heads out the door before Jane gets a chance to recover.

"Girls!"

Maura and Jane disentangle and make their way over to the table and sit next to each other.

"Ok, everyone, please hold hands with the people next to you."

Jane grumbles. "Aw, Ma. C'mon, we're hungry."

Angela gives Jane a stern look. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, hold hands!"

Jane takes Maura's and her mother's hands.

"Now, as I was saying. I want to say that I am thankful to spend this day with my family, no matter where we celebrate. And I do mean family because I count everyone at this table as family."

Maura feels Jane give her hand a squeeze and glances over at Jane. They share a smile and Maura rubs her thumb on Jane's hand.

"Ok, I know everyone is hungry. Let's eat!"

Laughter erupts that Angela knows them so well. Food is passed and plates filled and happiness radiates from the table.

Happy Thanksgiving!

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and follows that I have been getting. They fill me up with warm fuzzies! That is what I am thankful for! More to come soon! Things will heat up in December, including a visit from someone ;) Who's excited for Tuesday?


	11. Fibonacci Day

This is dedicated to Jobee24 for her suggestion!

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely ladies!

* * *

Fibonacci Day

Jane lounged on Maura's couch in the office waiting for the ME to finish up some paperwork so they could head to the Dirty Robber. Thanksgiving was great, but Jane had a craving for a good burger!

"Ya, the confession wasn't that hard to get. She was still pissed that her husband was criticizing the turkey and she said the carving knife 'slipped' - a few times." Jane chuckled. She understood that death and murder was in no way funny, but sometimes the confessions were strange.

Maura expects that she will be busy during the holidays, and not with shopping! She turns to face Jane, leans back and crosses her legs.

"The holidays are a very stressful time and statistically more violence does occur." Maura states.

She wants to make sure that Jane's attention is where she wants it to be.

"Jane, what do you think of my new shoes? You always complain about the heels, are these more appropriate for walking." Maura twists her foot back and forth, showing off her calf muscles.

Jane's eyes look to the shoe, but follow up the leg. Her mouth gets dry. "Uh, ahem, well, ya, compared to some of your other heels that I have no clue how you can even STAND in them, ya these are ok."

"Did I do ok matching the color to my blouse appropriately?" Maura leans forward and opens her lab coat more.

Jane blinks at Maura's cleavage. She shakes her head.

"Maura! Do I look like some fashion consultant?"

There's a knock at the door and Senior Criminologist Chang enters the office. "Your mail Dr. Isles."

"Thank you Senior Criminologist Chang."

Maura goes through her mail and a smile lights up her face when she finds a card in the pile.

"Oh, look! It's a card from..."

"Let me guess! It's from your **buddy, Angela**. I get a feeling of deja vu, all over again." Jane chuckles at her own joke.

Maura looks confused. "But Jane, deja vu means the feeling of repeating an action."

"Don't worry Maura, I got it. Just open the damn card."

"Language, Jane." Maura opens the card to a photo of a closed pinecone.

"Oh! Today is 11/23, 1-1-2-3, it's Fibonacci Day. Jane did you know..."

"That Fibonacci was an **Italian** mathematician, also known as Leonardo Pisano Bigollo or Leonardo of Pisathat used a number sequence of 1-1-2-3-5-8 and so on. You can find the Fibonacci sequence in nature such as the picture your **friend** sent." Jane walked over and traced the spiral in the pinecone with her finger tip.

Jane then spread her long elegant finger across Maura's desk in a position to mimic a piano keyboard.

"Dr. Isles, did **you** know that the Fibonacci sequence can also be found in music? The keyboard has 13 keys split into 8 white and 5 black, in groups of 3 and 2. Mozart is said to have used the Fibonacci sequence to help compose many of his works."

Maura's mouth hangs open.

Jane walks to the office door and gives an exaggerated flip of her hair. She looks over her shoulder to Maura.

"You're not the only one that can Google-mouth Dr. Isles!" Jane states in her low raspy voice.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that Detective!" Maura is laughing delightly.

_Damn, that woman is hot! Did I just swear? Well, it fits!_

"Are you coming, Maur?"

_One day you'll be asking me that in bed. Or maybe here against my desk. Oh, my! I have to get a grip on my thoughts!_

"Maur?"

"Yes, Jane!"

* * *

A/ N: A short one to keep you going and hopefully make you smile!


	12. IDEVAW

Reminder: I don't own these lovely ladies, just like to borrow.

* * *

Jane walks into Maura's house and let's Jo Friday down. Jo goes scampering off in search of her playmate, Bass.

"Hi Maura. Hey Ma." Angela Rizzoli is in Maura's kitchen making homemade lasagna and garlic bread. Jane leans over and gives her mom a peck on the cheek. "Smells good, Ma. Anything I can do to help?"

"No Janie, I'm all set for right now. You and Maura can help later with the garlic bread and salad. This is going to be a good, comfort Italian meal for the chilliness outside."

"Can't wait, Ma! Are you excited about the new episode of The Walking Dead tonight?"

Maura walks into the kitchen at Jane's last comment. "I know I can't wait to see what happens tonight! I love the character of Michonne. How do you describe her Jane?"

"She's kick-ass, Maur. Totally kick-ass with that sword!" Jane makes swinging and cutting motions as if she is wielding the katana.

Maura and Angela laugh at Jane's antics. Jane loves strong female characters and Maura wonders if she could use that to her advantage. Maura has been doing a little research that she wants to test out.

"I think she has excellent musculature. Have you noticed her arms and abdomen, Jane? I find it very attractive to have toned muscles on women."

"Of course she has excellent arms, Maur. It's from swinging the sword!"

Maura sighs. This is going to be more challenging than she thought.

"Jane, did you ever watch, 'Xena, Warrior Princess', when you were younger?" Maura innocently asks.

Angela chuckles. "That was one her favorite shows, but I don't think that she would admit that to anyone."

Jane looks a little embarrassed. "Ya, but it totally rocked. Two women, best of friends, going out and protecting the weaker people. It was a good show." Jane sounds a little defensive.

"Yes, it was a very good show that showed strong women. Jane, do you remember that there was always sexual tension between Xena and Gabrielle?"

Angela jumps in, "What? No, Maura. They were just very close friends, isn't that right Janie?"

Jane looks back and forth between her mother and Maura.

"Uh, right. Just friends."

Maura raises her eyebrow. Yes, time to rethink what needs to be done.

"Jane, wouldn't it be fun to have a Xena marathon on a snowy day? I didn't get to see the show, only read about it, so you can tell me all about it while we watch." Maura smiles at Jane.

Jane's eyes lights up. "Sounds like a great idea!"

"Girls, why don't you go into the living room. I'll call you when I need you." Angela shoos them out of the kitchen area.

Jane settles on the couch and sees Maura's laptop up and running.

"Whatcha doing, Maur?"

"Today is International Day for the Elimination of Violence against Women. It's also the first day of 16 Days of Activism against Gender Violence, Jane." Maura looks seriously at Jane. "You know that the Isles Foundation do as much as we can to support women's shelters. That is only a part of what we all can do."

"Right now, I am communication with as many people and groups that I belong to, to spread the word. Knowledge is power. If people don't know about the International Day for the Elimination of Violence against Women and 16 Days of Activism , the first thing to do is to make them aware."

Tears begin to fill Maura eyes. "Jane, do you realize how many broken and brutalized female bodies end up on my autopsy table?"

Jane opens her arms wide and holds the honey blonde. "I know Maura. I know. Thank you for caring as much as you do." She kisses the top of Maura's head and pushes her slightly away to look into her eyes.

"I try to catch the bad guys as often as I can, right? Tell me what else I can do, before the violence happens. Let's go all Xena and Gabrielle on them, ok?"

Maura gives her a small smile and nods her head. She knew that not only would Jane understand her passion on this topic, but also be willing to stand beside her in this fight.

* * *

Hi all. I know! I tried to balance a serious subject with some fun, but that is a serous topic and I'm doing what I can to spread the knowledge!

Now, I need your help on some total fluff. Reader participation! What kind of Christmas Tree will Maura have? and why? Now, this isn't YOU, this is Maura with Jane's influence. What do you think?

And finally, thank you, thank you, Thank You! I love the reviews and PMs that you send me! They totally make my day :)


	13. December 1st

Hi all! Italics are internal discussions/thoughts of the characters. Bold will be yoga instructors speaking. As always, I own nothing, but love to borrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Jane woke up and she still felt tired. It had been a busy week and a late Friday night finishing up a case. They didn't get to go to the Dirty Robber in celebration and Jane had even been too tired to do a movie night with Maura.

Jane felt out of sorts. She also felt a cold, wet nose in her ear. Jane covered her head with the blanket. She soon felt a small paw gently digging at her head and a nose snuffling the blanket.

"Woof?" _I know Mom is hiding under there! I just saw her!_

_I can smell her! Jo will find Mom._

:::sneeze:::

"OK, Jo! I'm getting up. Do you need to go for a walk, girl?"

:::wiggle, wiggle:::

_Mom said the magic word! We're going outside. I'm happy, happy!_

"Jo! Let me get dressed ok? I don't have a natural jacket like you do. Hold on, instant coffee to go."

Jane and Jo head out the door into the brisk morning. Jo is scampering back and forth discovering all the new smells and finding 'just the right spot.' Jane is sipping her coffee trying to become more human. The continue around the block at a walk, jog pace to give both dog and human a little exercise.

When she gets home, Jane notices she has a text message on her phone.

Maura: Good morning Jane. I hope you slept well. I missed our movie night last night. Would you like to reschedule for this evening?

Jane felt herself smiling. There was just something about the ME that always made her smile. She quickly typed back.

Jane: Morning Maur! Yes, slept well. You? Would luv 2 do movie nite tonight.

Jane: Want to do anything today?

Over in Beacon Hills, Maura thinks for a moment and smiles. She has a new yoga outfit that she would LOVE for Jane to see.

Maura: Would you care to join me for a yoga class?

Jane reads the text message and groans. Yoga LOOKS so simple, but it was a challenge for her.

Jane: If I go to yoga with you, I get to pick out the movie.

Maura: I agree to that. I will meet you at the yoga studio at 2:00

Jane: You don't want me to pick u up?

Maura: I have some workers coming and need to let them in the house. I will be saving time to meet you there.

Jane: Workers? What r u doing?

Maura: You will see :)

Jane smiles at the phone in hand, her mood considerably lighter now that she knows she will spend some quality time with her friend. She knows she has a few hours, so she makes a list of things to do, clean apartment, pack a change of clothes, pick out a movie, shower.

"Jo, what should Mom bring for a movie tonight? Action? Horror? Hmmm. Wait! It's December 1st! Think it's too early for a Christmas movie?"

Jo wags her tail at Jane's expression when she mentions Christmas.

"Exactly Jo! I think we'll start early to get her into the Christmas Spirit. We'll show her a classic. She'll appreciate that, right?"

Jo runs in circles to show Jane that she totally agrees with her Mom's choice.

Jane enters the studio in her usual tank top and yoga-ish leggings and spots Maura setting out her mat towards the back, exactly where Jane likes to be.

"Hey. Workers all done with whatever?"

Maura smiled. She knows that Jane hates a mystery, that's why she's a detective. "They were still working when I left."

"You left them in your home by themselves?!"

"Don't worry Jane. They are bonded have have been doing similar work for my family and the Foundation for years. I fully trust them."

Jane finishes putting out her mat and pulling back her hair. She looks Maura is wearing a baggy type top that is not her usual stylish self.

"New outfit, Maur?"

Maura flashes her a thousand watt smile. "You noticed! Yes, it is, do you like it?"

Jane always gets a warm feeling when she makes her friend smile, sometimes it takes the smallest thing.

"It looks... comfortable."

Maura smirked to herself. She knew that her top didn't look that flattering right now, but she also knew exactly how it would flow and open during poses, offering seductive peeks of bare abs and sexier than normal sports bra.

The instructor sounds the small gong to begin.

The lead instructor is at the front of the classroom on a slightly raised platform to show the poses. Her assistant walks among the class to help perfect the poses.

**"Let's begin with some core poses and start with a Plank Pose."**

Jane glances over at Maura and then quickly looks again. _Are those slits in her top?_

**"Marjaryasana - Cat Pose."**

Jane whispers, "Meow."

Maura rolls her eyes.

The assistant stands behind Maura and adjusts her hips slightly.

Jane shoots him a dirty look.

She glances back to Maura.

_I can see inside her shirt._

She glances away, brow furrowed.

"**Anantasana"**

Jane and Maura are facing one another. Maura smiles at Jane as she effortlessly lifts her leg 105 degrees.

"**Paripurna Navasana – Full Boat Pose."**

Jane is a little unsteady with this pose.

_Full Boat my ass! My friggin boat is gonna take on water and sink._

Jane snickers at her internal joke, Maura shushes her.

Jane turns to Maura with her eyebrow raised, but her eyes get stuck looking in Maura's shirt at a very pretty teal bra peeking out from a slit.

Jane blinks.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I've seen her in a sports bra plenty of times!_

**"Tadasana – Mountain Pose and breathe."**

**"Ok, let's work on our backs for a while. Please go into the Sphinx Pose."**

Jane looks around from this pose. _This one is doable. Look how serious everyone is. Wonder if they would yell at me if I start kicking my legs._

**"Lift up into Cobra Pose."**

_Here we go. Look, I'm a snake. Ssssssss. _

Jane looks over at Maura to hiss at her, but gets distracted by Maura's breasts, again.

_OMG, no wonder I hear the guys refer to them as 'The Rack of God'. How can they be so full and yet so, so, perky? Ok, eyes forward, cobra. Shit. _

**"Please switch to Matsyasana - Fish Pose."**

_Fish, simple, on back, look at ceiling. No, don't glance at Maura. Ceiling. Ok, little glance. Aw, fuck. Seriously? I can see her bra and ribs. She probably arched like that when having sex with Ian. Ian - ewww. Grrrrr. Ceiling. Focus. What is wrong with me today?_

**"Setu Bandha Sarvangasana - Bridge Pose."**

_And why can't she JUST say 'bridge pose.' Setubandanasavanaughhannaban ana shit. Ceiling. Yup, look at those dots. Maybe I should count the dots. No Rizzoli, don't do this, eyes up, c'mon. Shit, now the stupid top has slid to her 'Rack of God.' How can her abdomen be so firm, but she looks so soft and feminine? Ceiling, Rizzoli, ceiling._

Maura slides a glance at Jane and smirks. Jane has a frown on face and she is emitting small noises - huffs of breath, clearing her throat that sounds suspiciously like a growl...

**"And last pose before Lotus, Ustrasana - Camel Pose please."**

_Oh, thank God this torture is almost over. That's it, from now on, we run, yup, sounds good. _

Jane smiles thinking that she's back in control. Everything is good. Then she looks over once more and Maura. Maura's head is back, eyes partially open, mouth open to breathe. Jane's jaw drops open.

_Oh, wtf. Get that image OUT of your mind. Just because you just imagined that is how she would look during an orgasm. No! Do not picture your best friend and ... hey, hey! asshole, get away from her. Her pose is perfect._

The assistant stopped at Maura and glanced down at her. He pulled her hips forward slightly to make sure Maura's thighs were 90 degrees with the floor.

Jane growled. Literally growled and broke pose.

The gong sounded.

**"Lotus and breathe."**

As soon as the gong sounded again, Jane grabbed her stuff and stalked to the locker room without waiting for Maura.

Maura entered the locker room and found Jane shoving her rolled mat in her bag with an angry look on her face.

"Jane, what happened? Are you ok?"

Jane snorted. "Oh, I don't know Maur. Maybe I didn't want to stick around and watch that creeper have sex with you on the exercise floor."

Maura sighed and gently put her hand on Jane's arm.

"Jane, I don't want him."

Jane didn't notice Maura's emphasis made on a certain word. Jane snorted.

"Well, he seemed pretty much into you."

"Jane." Maura started to rub up and down Jane's arm. "He was only doing his job. He is with the instructor, Denise. Do you want to shower at my place?"

Jane rolled her shoulders. "No. I think I'm going to head over the the BPD and do some bag work."

"Are you still coming over for dinner and movie night."

"Ya, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Two hours later, a tired, but peaceful Jane Rizzoli enters Maura's house with bags of Chinese.

"Hey, Maur! Dinner is served!"

She stops in the entry way when she looks into Maura's living room and sees a magnificent Christmas Tree decorated in white and gold. "Wow."

Maura come out of the kitchen to take the bags from Jane. She is dressed in another pair of yoga pants and BPD sweatshirt.

"Do you like it Jane?"

"Wow. Did you decorate it Maura?"

"No, this is what the workers were doing. The Isles have always rented a tree and had it decorated by professionals. Do you like it?"

"Uh, it's a, well, it's, it's perfect Maura." And it was, and while Jane could apprectiate the beauty of it, she didn't love it in Maura's house. It was impersonal, but she couldn't tell Maura that. Maura seemed so proud of the tree.

The ladies dished out Chinese and grabbed wine and beer and settled in front of the television set.

"What did you bring Jane."

"I brought a musical Maura!"

Maura gives Jane a shocked look. "You? You brought a musical?

"What can I say, Maura? This is a classic and a must see during the holiday season."

Jane hits play and 'White Christmas' starts.

"Have you ever watched this Maur?"

"No, I haven't Jane."

"Well, you are in for a treat!'

Half way during the movie, the pause the movie to put the leftover Chinese away and refill their beverages. When the settle back on the couch, Maura snuggles closer to Jane and spreads a blanket over them.

As the movie comes to close and the credit starts to roll, Jane turns to Maura and sees a tear rolling down Maura's cheek.

Jane asks in her low gravelly voice, "Did you like it Maur?"

"Oh, yes Jane. It was lovely."

Jane ponders for a moment. "Your family never did much for Christmas, did they Maura?"

"No, Jane. We appreciate all religions that people choose to worship, but look at them from a historical and social perspective."

"What are you doing tomorrow Maura?"

"I have no specific plans at the moment Jane."

"Would you like to come with me to my Ma's sister's house? It's a kinda family tradition that I want you to see, think of it as field research."

Jane chuckles at the thought of Maura with her noisy Italian cousins.

Maura's eyes widen at the invitation. "Thank you Jane. I would LOVE to go with you to your family day."

* * *

Well? What do you think? Jane is beginning to notice things about Maura... and has a hard time with that. Yoga people, I hope I did my research. To picture Maura in these poses, please go to www dot yogajournal dot com/poses/sequence_builder. Wow. Yes, Maura has a Christmas Tree. Remember, this story is slightly AU, so she won't have manger, but has been interacting with the Rizzolis, her BPD family and others from her past that makes her appreciate this traditon of pretty, decorated trees and the exchanging of gifts. Hmmm, what do you think of Maura going to a Mama Rizzoli family Christmas Gathering? And as always, THANK YOU for reviews and PMs. You all are so sweet!


	14. December 2nd

Hi all! Ready to take a little road trip today? We going to go visit Angela's sister and family.

As always, I do not own any of these characters, just have a lot of fun borrowing!

* * *

Jane: Good morning Maura. I'll be picking u up at 11:00. Wear comfortable clothes. NO dress!

Maura: Good morning Jane. I will be ready at 11:00. You do know that I am very comfortable in dresses.

Jane: U might get dirty. Think about it that way when u choose what to wear.

Maura: Well, since you clarified the situation, I will take that into consideration in choosing my apparel.

Jane rolls her eyes at Maura's last text. She is starting to get nervous about bringing Maura to the extended family. Her own family was crazy enough, throw in the others and it turns to chaos. What will be will be. It will be a good life experience for Maura.

Jane pulls into Maura's driveway and knocks at her door at 10:59. Maura opens the door and gives Jane a big smile. She does a pirouette in front of Jane.

"Is this appropriate, Jane?"

Jane looks Maura over... designer jeans, knit sweater. Yup, this is Maura dressed down.

"Perfect. Are you ready to go?"

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, they usually have everything needed at the house. It should take us about half an hour to get there."

During the ride, Jane explains to Maura that they are going over to Aunt Mary and Uncle Sal's place. Aunt Mary is Angela's sister and she has 4 kids and 5 grandchildren.

"Yea, after today, my life, Frankie's and Tommy's are going to be a living hell. Ma's sister is already a grandmother and we're not even married. Not good!"

Maura gives a little laugh at how dramatic Jane is acting, not realizing that Jane is very serious about how her mother will act after visiting with her sister.

As they pull up the Aunt Mary and Uncle Sal's place, Frankie is helping another man unload a Christmas tree from a truck while a woman watched.

"Hey Frankie, hey Tony! Nice looking tree Gina!" Jane yells over to the three.

"The family always sends a woman with the guys to pick out a tree because the guys alone have a tendency to bring home trees that won't even fit in the house." Jane chuckles as she gives the explanation to Maura.

"Where do they get the tree Jane?"

"Well, sometimes if the weather is nice and we have time, we'll travel to a tree farm outside the city and wander around until we find the perfect one. Other times, we'll go to some tree lots and find one that has already been cut."

Maura cocks her head to the side. "Perfect tree Jane? Is there a reference to find a perfect tree?"

"Perfect is in the eye of each beholder Maur. And that is why there can be so many... discussions of which tree is the perfect one for the year."

Jane takes Maura's hand, gives it a gentle squeeze, and enters the house.

"JANIE!" "IT'S JANE!"

3 children came barreling out from the kitchen. Jane goes down on one knee with her arms open wide to catch the three and all tumble to the ground. Maura's eyes are wide as she watches Jane wrestle with the children, tickling them and hosting one up under her arm as she stands up again.

"These are my little cousins, the twins, Mike and Nick and this squirmy one is Joy. Their Mommy is my cousin, Gina." Jane tickles the little girl in her arms one last time before letting her down.

"C'mon Jane, come see what we're doing."

Maura stares in amazement at this lighthearted side of Jane playing with children. Her heart fills even more with love for the detective. She follows into the kitchen. Angela and her sister, Maria, are busy cooking.

"Hey Ma."

"Janie, you made it! And you brought Maura. How are you, my dear?"

"I'm fine Angela, and yourself?"

"Good, good. This is my sister Maria. Maria, this is Maura. She's a doctor. And she's **single**."

Angela gives a knowing nod to Maria.

"Pleased to meet you Maura. TONY! VINNY! Come in here and meet Janie's friend!"

Jane rolls her eyes and groans. They'd been here a whole 10 minutes and the matchmaking was beginning. Maura glances at Jane with confused eyes.

"Ma! We're trying to get the tree up!" One of the guys yell from the living room.

"That's ok, Aunt Maria. Maura and I are going to check out what the kids are doing." Jane pulls Maura into porch way which is set up as an arts and crafts area. There's another woman sitting in there with a boy and girl.

"Maura, this is my cousin, Sally, and her kids Justin and Elena."

Everyone gets up to give Jane a hug and say hi to Maura.

Jane leans over to whisper in Maura's ear, "You don't have to worry about remembering everyone's name."

Maura smiles at Jane. "I believe I'll be able to remember them Jane. I do have a superior sense or recall."

Jane rolls her eyes again. "Of course you do."

Jane looks at the table. "So, what are we doing here?"

The kids excitedly show Jane the pine cones they are spraying and ornaments they are putting glitter on.

"I'm going to paint mine pink." Little Joy proudly says.

Older brother Nick scoffs at her idea. "Dummy, we're spraying them GOLD!"

Jane sees tears start to pool in Joy's eyes. "Don't worry sweatheart, you can color your pine cone whatever color you want. Nick, you can do yours gold."

Maura was watching Sally work with some sort of wooden contraption. "May I ask what you are doing Sally?"

"Of course, Maura. This is called a bowmaker and it makes bow making so much easier!"

Maura sits down to watch. "What do you do with all the bows?"

"Well, I'm making red ones to decorate the tree with. See how I'm leaving the ends long so that they will trail down the tree. You can make them to put on Christmas wreaths, or presents. Anything you want. Want to try one?"

"May I?" Maura's eyes light up with excitement of learning something new.

_Look at her. Look how happy she is being accepted into normal, family activities._

"Jane! Come outside and spray pine cones with me!"

Jane looks at Maura one last time and sees her making another bow. "Let's go!"

Pine cones were sprayed, bows were made, and glitter was put on plain glass ornaments to make them sparkle like jewels. Maura had glitter all over her designer jeans and remembered Angela saying how glitter got all over the place and smiled at herself.

Angela brings in a giant bowl of popcorn that had been strung earlier in the morning. "Don't forget to decorate the outside trees!"

Maura watches the children get very excited. "Why do you decorate the outside trees with these strings of popcorn?"

Jane looks at the children. "Who wants to explain to Maura why you're going to do this?"

Little hands shoot up like they are in school.

Jane points to Justin. "To feed the birds, Maura!"

"Why of course, why didn't I think of that! Thank you, Justin."

Maria calls for everyone to wash up and grab some food. She makes sure that Maura is seated between Tony and Vinny. Both men start to flirt with Maura and the table gets loud with them trying to out boast the other.

Jane is watching Maura laugh at her two cousins and for some reason, she started to fume. She is distracted by her Aunt Maria.

"So, Janie, are you dating anyone right now? Gonna make your mother a grandmother any time soon?"

"No Aunt Maria. I'm not dating anyone right now. My job keeps me a little busy trying to solve murders and such."

"Maybe if you had a more ladylike job, you could meet a nice man to marry."

_Here comes the interrogation I've been waiting for. Meanwhile, she see's Maura as fresh meat for her sons. Oh, boy! Even though her daughters didn't get a doctor in the family, maybe one of the boys can! Not quite the doctor they expect.:::chuckle::: Look at those two idiots. Nothing intelligent is really coming from their mouths. They sound like friggin cave men. Ug._

Maura looks over and smiles at Jane. She can see Jane getting tense with the questions being thrown at her.

"Maria, did you know Jane is one of the top detectives of the Boston Police Department? She has been decorated on numerous occasions, saved many lives - including my own, and has the respect of all her colleagues."

Angela pipes up. "My Janie is good at her job. I worry about her, I won't lie. She'll find a man that will appreciate her for herself, she shouldn't settle for anyone less."

Jane looks to her mother with surprise. It seems Angela is the only one that is allowed to pressure her into marrying, not anyone else.

They clean up the dishes and move into the living room to decorate the tree. The guys had put the lights on it after they had set it in the stand earlier in the day.

Maura moves closer to Jane, not knowing what she should do. Jane smiles at Maura.

"Maur, all you have to do, is take one of these little hooks, place this end through here, like this and now go hang it on the tree."

"Hang it where Jane."

"Any where you want Maura."

"Really?"

"Really is that simple Maur."

Sally and Gina drape the large red bows on the branches. Everyone is grabbing their favorite old ornaments for boxes and are hanging them in favorite spots. Maura uses all the bodies around the tree to brush against Jane, to touch Jane's arm to get her attention and to lean into her to ask questions.

Everyone stepped back when they were done decorating. "Is the tree finished, Jane?"

"Not quite yet, Maur. One last thing."

Uncle Sal came in the a little step stool. In her hands, was a very old tree topper. He climbed on the stool and very carefully placed the angel on top of the tree.

"Now it's finished, Maura."

The tree was totally different from hers, she looked at Jane. "It's beautiful, Jane."

Jane smiled down at Maura, put her arm around Maura's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Jane?"

"Ya, Maura?"

"Could you help me redecorate my tree?"

"Anything that makes you happy Maur."

Maura smiles up into Jane's chocolate eyes.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews and PMs! They really do make my day and make me want to update quicker! Yes, I'm getting addicted to reviews, I will admit that! How do you like Maura getting a taste of Jane's extended family? A couple more days until the next episode!


	15. Victoria Secret Fashion Show

Hi all. As always, I don't own these lovely ladies, but love to borrow them.

Italics are thoughts, bold italics are a dream.

* * *

Jane picked Maura up Tuesday morning with the plans of grabbing a pizza on the way back to Maura's place so they could eat and redecorate the tree. Maura had gone out on Monday and bought a bowmaker, tons of red ribbon, clear ornaments and glitter. They little cousins had given Maura a bagful of pine cones painted gold with little red bows on them on Sunday night when the ladies were leaving.

Maura had a video conference at lunch time, so Jane went out to a pet store around the block. She wanted to get Maura a surprise, but didn't think it would be in one of the regular holiday stores that popped open at this time of year.

She wandered around and picked up a rawhide bone to put in Jo's stocking. When she couldn't find what she wanted, she went to a sales associate.

"Excuse me. I see that you have all kinds of dog and cat ornaments, but do you have any tortoise ones?"

"Hmmm. Let me see. We have a sea turtle." The woman shows Jane the turtle.

"No. It has to be a tortoise."

"Ok, we have these desk decorations. I suppose you could put one of those loop screws into the back to be able to put ribbon through it and make it into an ornament."

Jane thought for a minute.

_Hell. I could so do that. There's a hardware store two doors down, they might have what I need. I think Maura will love this._

Jane found one that looked the most like Bass. "Ok, great. I'll take THAT one."

She walks down the street to the next shop and walks inside. She wastes no time looking around, but goes directly to the man behind the counter. She pulls out 'Little Bass'.

"I need help with this. I want to turn it into an ornament and I need a little screwy thing to go right here on the shell to put a ribbon or something through."

The old man looks over his glasses at Jane and then down to the tortoise. "No problem kiddo. I got just what ya need. Follow me."

"Ok, see here? These are tiny, and will do the job perfectly. Now, they come in a pack of threes, you got any problem with that?"

Jane shakes her head no.

"You got any needle nose pliers at home?"

Jane sighs. Half of her father's tools are boxed up in Maura's garage. She has no clue what's in them.

"How about if I do this for you? No charge. It's the Christmas holiday. Now, instead of a ribbon, this is what we're going to do. We're going to take some of this clear fishing line like this, see? Loop it through and it will look like it's floating there. Like it?"

"It's perfect. Thank so you very much, sir. Merry Christmas!" Jane has a bright smile on her face and she puts 'Little Bass' in her pocket and waves to the man as she exits the store.

* * *

Jand and Maura left at a decent time for once, stopped to pick up the pizza and arrived at Maura's place.

Jane grabs two plates for the pizza while Maura pours herself a glass of wine and takes a beer from the refrigerator for Jane. They head into the living room to look at the tree.

"Look to see what you really don't want on it Maur. We can take those ornaments down and put them in a box until they get picked up."

Maura tilts her head to the side. "I like the lights, they can stay the way they are for this year."

Soon they finish the pizza, Maura is bouncing to get started. They carefully took ornaments off and wrapped them them before putting them in a box. Maura started putting on the red ribbons she made the night before. She would put one up, stand back and then rearrange is slightly. Jane tried to have patience, knowing that this was basically Maura's first tree of her own that she was decorating. She knew Maura was getting too stressed about making it perfect.

"Maura?"

"Hmm, Jane?"

"Have you ever heard of Wabi Sabi?"

Maura stopped what she was doing to give her full attention to Jane. "Daisetz T. Suzuki, described wabi-sabi as 'an active aesthetical appreciation of poverty', but what does that have to do with my tree?"

Jane chuckled. "Of course Ms. Googlemouth would know the definition of wabi-sabi, but if you SIMPLIFIED it, wabi-sabi is the art of finding beauty in imperfection. That is what is has to do with your tree. Don't try so hard! It's going to come out even more beautiful than it was before because YOU are decorating it!"

Maura smiles and nods. "Thank you, Jane. Can you grab the pine cones and start putting them on?"

Bows, pine cones and glitter ornaments added color to Maura's tree. Maura laughed when Jane pulled out a box of candy canes, explaining when you get hungry, you can just pull a candy cane off the tree and don't even have to go into the kitchen.

Maura sighs happily when she looks at the tree. Even though she called it, 'my' tree, she considered it 'our' tree because Jane helped her decorate it and the decorating ideas came from Jane's family.

"One more thing!" Jane states.

Maura looks into the empty containers. "No, I think we put up everything Jane."

"Close your eyes, Maura."

_Damn! I didn't wrap it, over even get one of those bags to put it in. Way to go Jane! sigh_

Jane decided to let the tortoise dangle in front of Maura face. Jane held her breath. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

Maura opened her eyes and they widened when they saw the tortoise ornament. She looked into Jane's eyes.

Jane shrugged. "I thought you needed an ornament that was something about YOU. Look at the bottom of his shell." Jane looked down and shuffled her feet.

Maura turned the tortoise over. Printed on the bottom was "To: M Love, J '12"

Maura felt tears fill her eyes, but laughter bubbled up also.

"Jane." She said softly.

When Jane looked up, Maura launched herself at Jane and hugged her tight. "You pay attention to me! You bought me a tortoise ornament! A little Bass! Thank you, Jane. I love it!"

Jane laughed and hugged back. "Of course I pay attention to you. Always! I'm glad you like it."

"I guess I should be going."

"Please no, Jane. Let's just sit on the sofa and watch a little television and relax for a while."

"Sure, why not?" The ladies move to the sofa and Maura spreads a blanket over them.

Jane grabs the remote and turns to a sports channel. Maura pats her leg. "You can watch that for a little while, I have something I want to watch at ten."

"What do you want to watch?"

Maura smirks, "You'll see."

Maura keeps looking at her watch. The show would start in a few minutes.

_Ok, stay calm and watch her reactions to any comments I make on the models bodies. It's time to heat this seduction up a notch._

"Ten o'clock Jane, my turn!" Maura grabs the remote and switches it to CBS just as the opening song came on.

"Oh, c'mon Maur! What the hell! I don't want to watch half naked women walk down the runway!"

Maura pushes Jane back down on the couch. "Will you relax Jane? I like to watch it due to the designers who designs the elaborate wings."

"All right, fine!" Jane slouches on the couch.

A couple more angels walk down the runway. Maura looks at Jane. "You know, Jane, you could be a model."

Jane laughs. "Maur. Look at them! Look at their..." Jane makes cupping motions near her breasts.

"Breasts, Jane. Those are their breasts, you can say the word." Maura laughs.

"Seriously Maura! Well, I don't have THOSE like THEY do! YOU could be a Victoria Secret model."

"Do you really think so Jane?"

"Well, ya. You are quite well endowed in that area, so would more than fill one of their bras."

_OMG! Did I just tell Maura she has big boobs. How the hell did that just happen!_

Maura is grinning. She turns on the couch to face Jane, moving them closer. "Thank you Jane. You have adequate sized breasts for your build, but I wasn't talking only Victoria Secret models. You have classic model features, Jane." Maura lowers her voice. She reaches out to brush her fingers gently along Jane's face.

"Your face is very pleasingly symmetrical. Even though your nose has been broken, the nasal bone has been repaired successfully."

"You have high zygomatic bones with beautiful dimples." Fingers trace Jane's cheek bones, go down to her chin. "Strong, but feminine mental protruberance with another dimple."

Jane could feel Maura's breath on her cheek.

Maura's hand moves to Jane's stomach and her finger runs across it. Jane sucks in her breath and her eyes go wide.

"Your rectus abdominis is so well defined that you would have no problem gracing the cover of a sporting magazine clad only in a bikini."

Maura looks up into Jane's eyes. She sees sheer panic with a touch of lust in them. She starts to move in closer...

"Girls! Do you have the fashion show on? Did I miss much?" Angela Rizzoli walks in the back door with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands.

Jane jumps away from Maura. "Ma! Don't you knock! What if I had my gun and thought you were an intruder?" Maura settles back with a frustrated sigh. _I really need to listen to Jane about locking my doors._

"Oh, posh! You wouldn't shoot me Jane. Here push over. I'll sit in the middle with the popcorn."

They continue to watch the show, commenting on the wonderful designs of the wings, the talent of the singers and the beauty of the models.

_What can I do to catch Jane's attention with her mother between us. Oh, look at that one..._

"You know, I find Isabeli Fontana absolutely breathtaking, don't you Jane? I think I would prefer if she had brown eyes, I find them very warm. Or do you like blondes, Jane? Candice Swanepoel is striking and has become quite famous."

Jane gives a sound that is suspiciously like a squeak.

The show ends and Jane literally leaps off the couch. Maura raises an eyebrow.

"Janie! Are you all right?"

"Uh, ya, uh... I gotta go. Gotta go let Jo out. Love ya, Ma. See you tomorrow Maura." Jane is out the door and in her car in record time.

_You can run, but you can't hide Detective._

But running is what Jane does best when she is confused. She ran straight home, took Jo for that walk, then went upstair to pace.

"What was that tonight? What the Hell was that? Maybe she had too much to drink." Jane raked her hands through her hair.

"Right. And Maura doesn't understand boundaries. She doesn't know what personal space is. She was just excited about the tree and everything. Ya, that's it."

Jane calms herself enough to go to bed and try to sleep. It took a while, but she fell into a dream filled sleep.

_**Maura is leaning into Jane. She is running her fingers over Jane's face, through Jane's hair. Jane looks into Maura's half closed eyes. She leans in to close the distance and their lips touch, gently at first. Maura's tongue reaches out and traces Jane's lip. Jane shudders at the sensation. She presses her lips harder against Maura's, her tongue asking permission and gaining entrance. Tongues explore and clash against one another. Jane moans into Maura's mouth. Jane's hand reaches under Maura's shirt and feels the soft silkiness of Maura's thumb rubs circles on Maura's ribs, the hand sliding up to unclasp Maura's front clasp bra and release her breasts. She cups Maura's magnificent breasts in her palms and feels the weight of them. She pushes Maura back and pushes up her shirt until Maura's breasts are exposed to her eyes. Jane lets out a sigh and bends her head to take a nipple into her mouth. Maura groans and grabs Jane's head...**_

:::dingdingdingdingdingdingding :::

Jane slaps the alarm and rolls over onto her back.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter made some people happy. I know you want Rizzles and Rizzles will happen. I have to decide when exactly. You know that Jane is going to go through some funny soul searching and self torture for a little while. What a great night, right? 2 episodes of Rizzoli and Isles (You go Ma Rizzoli!) and then the Victoria Secret Fashion Show! Woo Hoo!


	16. Mitten Tree Day

This was going to be a short update. Oh, well!

Remember - I don't own any of these characters, just have fun borrowing.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

Jane jumps out of bed and begins to pace. She grabs Jo's leash and takes her for a quick walk.

"Mommy's in trouble Jo. I had a dream about Maura last night."

_That's a good thing Mom! I dream of nice lady Maura too. _

"She's my best friend and best friends don't have dreams like that."

_"I dream she rubs my belly. I like my belly rubbed. Did she rub your belly Mom?"_

"I need to go at a little faster pace than this girl, so I'm going to get you settled inside and go run at work ok? You be a good girl."

Jane grabs the clothes she plans to wear at work and heads to the BPD gym. She finds an open treadmill and starts to run.

_I'm not gay. I have sex with guys. _

_OK, it's been a while since I've had sex, maybe that's the problem._

_Maura would say it's a problem. She would say it's causing me stress and making my _

_subconscious think thoughts, watching half naked women walk the runway and Maura always spouting off about sex. Ya, messing with my thoughts._

_She would tell me to have sex._

_I'm not attracted to women. There are women that are attracted to me. They let me know that, but I have no interest in them._

_Could that have changed? No, don't think so. I'll go to Evidence today and see if Pam is in. She'll flirt with me and I'll see if I feel anything._

_There's also the woman at the coffee shop we sometimes go to.I'll get a coffee there today or tomorrow._

_Ok, ya. That's a plan. I'll do a little research. Maura would appreciate that._

Maura pulls in early and is surprised to see Jane's car already in the parking lot.

She walks by the gym and sees Jane on the treadmill and smiles.

_I know you Jane. You look tired, so you did not sleep well, dreams perhaps? And you are still running. Sorry Jane, no matter how much you run, I plan to catch you!_

Maura smiles and continues to the morgue to work on some reports.

Jane finishes her run and hits the shower. She feels calmer and more in control once again. She has a plan, that always makes Jane feel better.

Jane works on some reports before she casually mentions that she's heading down to Evidence to check on something.

_Ok, here goes nothing. Shit. What if I do feel something? Am I doing the right thing. Man up Rizzoli. Haha. Funny._

"Hey, Pam. How's it going?"

Pam looks up to see Jane and gives her a seductive smile. "Why Detective, what do I owe this honor?"

"I wanted to check out the evidence in the Wagner case."

"No problem, would you like to look at it back it or sign it out?"

"I'll just look at it back there if you don't mind, less paperwork." _And more time to see if I feel anything._

Pam grabs the box and watches as Jane takes everything out and makes notes in a file she is carrying. They chat about the importance of correct chain of evidence and Pam's hopes to go into the Drug Unit. She smiles at Jane, brushes against her when walking around the table.

_Nope, nothing. Her perfume is nice, but does nothing to me. Ya, I noticed the brush, but again, nothing. Whew._

"Thanks for everything, Pam."

"Anytime, Detective, anytime."

Jane heads back to the bullpen when she feels a text come in on her phone.

Maura: Would you care to join me for lunch?

Jane smiles and quickly typed back.

Jane: Sure. Cafe in 30?

Maura: I'll meet you there.

Maura walks into the cafeteria and sees Jane sitting in a booth and heads her way.

Jane watches as Maura walks toward her.

_Dressed perfectly, as usual. I love her smile. Ug. Snap out of it. _

"Hey Maura, how's your day going?"

"My day is going well, Jane. How about yours? You look a little tired. Did you sleep well?"

Maura gives Jane a concerned look.

"My day is going great. Uh, slept ok, some dreams." A slow flush start to creep up Jane's neck.

"Really? Do you remember what they were? Do you want to talk about them?" Maura is smirking on the inside.

_Let me think about that a minute Maur. HELL NO!_

"Uh, I don't really remember them." Jane could feel her face get warm. She remembers the dreams all too clearly.

Their lunch arrives and the conversation flows to a safe zone of the current case they are working on.

At the end of lunch, Maura reaches over and lightly traces her finger over Jane's hand.

"Remember to carry gloves with you in your car now that the weather has turned colder, to protect your hands."

Jane tries to repress a shiver caused by Maura's touch.

"Uh, yes. Thank you. I will."

Maura's phone beeps and she reads a text message. "I have to get back to the morgue, some lab results have come in." She gets out of the booth gracefully and walks away.

Jane watches the way Maura's hips sway.

_Shitshitshitshit. Sigh._

The afternoon drags on for Jane. She feels discombobulated. She snaps at Frost and Korsak if they even look at her. Finally, she growls.

"I'm calling it a day guys. If you need me, I'll be down in the gym."

Frost and Korsak just nod their heads, the safest thing to do.

Jane changes back into her gym clothes, grateful they weren't too nasty from the run this morning and starts to pound on the heavy bag.

_How does she do that to me?_

_She's just Maura. She's kind and sweet and touchy feeling to everyone, right?_

_I'm just over tired. I'm going to keep punching this bag until my arms feel like they're going to fall off._

_Stop thinking. _

Maura went up to Homicide to drop off the lab results, hoping she would find Jane at her desk.

Frost shook his head. "Sorry, Doc. Jane was in a mood and decided to go work out in the gym. I'll make sure she gets the notes."

"Thank you Frost. Have a pleasant evening."

Maura decides to go past the gym on her way out to her car. She glanced in and saw Jane punching the heavy bag, a gleam of sweat on her olive skin. Maura felt a tingling watching the power of Jane.

_Jane, if you would only realize that you are fighting yourself!_

Jane finishes the workout, goes home, showers, grabs a beer and leftovers from the fridge and collapses on the couch to eat. She is so tired that as soon as she finishes eating, she goes to bed and drifts into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thurday morning.

Jane wakes up and realizes that she had no dreams last night.

_Whew! Ok. Plan for today. Same workout as yesterday. Get coffee at the shop where that girl works. Avoid Maura. Stay plan._

And so it went. Jo's walk. Go to the gym at work, run, shower and to her desk for paperwork.

"I'm headed out to get some coffee guys, want anything?"

"I'm good, Jane, thank you. Maybe a donut?" Korsak had a weakness for his donuts.

"Mind if I take a ride with you Jane? I want to get away from this paperwork."

_Hmmm, is that safe for my experiment? Why not. It's not like I'm going to flirt with her. I'm want to see if I like her flirting with me._

"No problem, Frost. I'll drive." Frost rolled his eyes.

They arrive at the coffee bar about a block away. The barista's eyes light up when she sees Jane.

"Hey, stranger! It's been a while since you've come in here."

Frost raises his eyebrow.

"Ya, I know. It has been a while. I'll have..."

"Let me guess, you want a Mocha Grande with whipped and a splash of caramel."

"Wow, you remember!"

"Of course I remember my favorite customer's orders." She winks at Jane.

Frost is watching the exchange. He places his order while the woman continues to chat it up with his partner.

"Order up!"

They grab their coffees and head out the door.

"I hope I see you again soon beautiful!"

Jane smiles and waves at her and climbs in her car.

_Again, attractive, fun, but nothing. See, no problem._

"Mind telling me what that was about partner?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that woman coming onto you and giving you her number."

"She did no such thing, Frost."

"Jane. Look at your coffee cup." Jane takes the coffee out of its holder and turns it around. There, on the back, was a phone number.

"Oh. Maybe she meant it for you."

"I don't think so. Want to share anything with me?"

"What? No! You can have the number if you want. I'm not interested."

They get back to the precinct and walk past the cafeteria.

"Jane! Barry!" Angela Rizzoli shouts out to them.

"What, Ma!"

"Where are your mittens and hats for the mitten tree?" Angela points out a Christmas tree adorned with mittens and hats for donations. "Did you forget?"

"What? No, of course not Ma. We'll bring ours down later, right Frost?" _Guess I'm going shopping at lunch!_

"Uh, right. Yes, Mz. Rizzoli. Lunch time."

"I better see something from both of you!"

Riding the elevator up to their floor, Jane turns to Frost. "Wanna flip to see who's going shopping?"

Frost laughs.

_This could work out. I'll just volunteer to go and avoid Maura for lunch. It's a creepy thing to do, but I need to see if I have any of those dreams when I don't see her._

Lunch time rolled around and Jane volunteered to go shopping.

"Ok guys, did any of you get mittens or hats for the MittenTree downstairs that Mom is in charge of? Frankie was upstairs visiting and slapped his forehead.

"Ug, I forgot!"

"Ante up guys and I'll get enough to cover all of us."

The men pulled out their wallets and gave the money to Jane.

"Thanks Jane. It's a good cause, I just forgot."

"I agree, and I forgot too. It's easy to forget when you have the stuff, ya know? But that's not an excuse. Our department will be well represented!"

While Jane is gone, Maura comes up to homicide to visit. She looks at the empty desk and raises her eyebrow.

"She's out shopping for the Mitten Tree doc, for the whole department."

"That's very kind of her. Please tell Jane that I stopped by. Thank you gentlemen."

_Hmmmm. Avoidance now? I'll give you until tomorrow Jane._

Jane comes back and sneaks her purchases upstairs to the guys. They all take turns going down to the cafeteria and dropping off their donations and Angela is thrilled.

As for Jane, she finishes her day the exact same way as yesterday. A good workout with the bag, shower at the gym, grabbed a burger for home and settled in on the couch with a beer and mindless television.

Jo jumped on the couch next to Jane and Jane scratched her tummy.

"I don't know Jo. I was busy today, but it seemed like an empty day. I didn't even text Maura."

_Mom! You miss nice lady Maura. Jo wants to visit Maura. Jo thinks you should talk to Maura tomorrow. Maura make Jo happy, Maura make you happy Mom. Can't you see that? Silly human!_

"Ready for bed Jo? I'll text Maura in the morning to make sure she's free for lunch."

_Good Mom!_

* * *

_A/N: As I said in the beginning, this was going to be a short update to show how Jane is starting to recognize that she is noticing things that she thinks she shouldn't. Here begins "Jane's struggle." Hope you like it. Thank you, as always, for your kind reviews! I love them!_


	17. Shopping!

Happy weekend everyone. Stay sane during the pre-holiday craziness.

As always, I own nothing, but have a great time borrowing.

Remember – italics are thoughts, bold italics are dreams.

* * *

**The best laid plans – Friday**

Jane was getting into a routine. Take Jo for a walk and then go to the BPD for a run on the treadmill. At the end of the shift, do some bag work. The benefits Jane was noticing was that her already toned body was getting more toned and she was running for longer distances without getting winded. Her body was exhausted enough that she was falling into a deep and dreamless sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Friday morning was no different. After her shower, she settled into her desk to finish the paperwork on the case they just closed. She decided to send Maura a text to confirm they were going to lunch today.

Jane: Are we meeting for lunch today?

Within minutes, her phone vibrated with a text alert.

Maura: That would be lovely Jane. I've missed you.

Jane felt a warmth expand within her. Maura was so sweet and kind. She decided to return the sentiment.

Jane: Missed you you in the morgue and go to the Robber?

Maura: Yes. I will see you at 1:00

Maura looked at the clock. 12:45. Time to make some apparel adjustments. Jane hasn't been around for a couple of days, so Maura plans to take advantage of the time she will spend with Jane. She checks her hair in the mirror and undoes one button on her blouse. Maura fixes her skirt so that when she crosses her legs, it will ride up a couple more inches and she waits for Jane with excitement.

Jane walks through Maura's door at 12:59. "Hey Maura."

"Hello Jane." Maura spins in her chair and crosses her legs. She watches Jane's eyes as they travel up her legs, pause at her breasts and finally end at her eyes. Maura smiles as she sees the change of size of Jane's irises and a slight flush to her skin. _Mission accomplished._

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Uh... What? Right. Yes. Let's go." Jane snaps back to the here and now. _Sigh. It's not wrong to notice how beautiful she is, right? I was looking at what designer clothes she was wearing. That's all. Whew._

The ladies head to the Robber and order their lunch. They catch up on the past couple of days.

"Are we doing a movie night tonight, Maur?"

"Yes, we can do that. I believe it's your turn to pick out the movie?"

Jane rubs her hands together. She wasn't sure what she was going to pick out yet, but it wasn't going to be a documentary!

"Jane, did you get the email about the department Holiday Party? The theme is going to be 'Ugliest Christmas Sweater.'"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Yes. I saw that. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me on Saturday to help me pick out an appropriate sweater for the gathering."

"Seriously Maura? You actually have to go shopping for an ugly holiday sweater? You don't own one?"

Maura was confused. "Why would I own an ugly sweater Jane?"

Jane sighs. "Maur, sometimes people get ugly sweaters as gifts. The giver thinks they are very nice, but the receiver thinks they are ugly. That is the whole concept of this party. Yes, I will go shopping with you."

Maura smiles. "Thank you Jane."

_I also have some other shopping to do Jane. Let's see how you handle that._

Jane's phone rings. "Rizzoli."

Maura waits for her's to ring, but it remains silent.

"Murder, but the suspect didn't leave the scene and is holding the weapon. I guess no field trip for you today Maura."

They pay their bill. Jane drops Maura back at the precinct and heads off to the crime scene. The case is pretty cut and dry, and becomes a matter of processing the confession and arrest of the suspect. Maura is down in the morgue verifying the murder weapon is what was found in the suspect's hand, but she still finishes before Jane and heads home.

Around 10:00, Jane texts Maura.

Jane: Think we'll have to cancel movie night tonight.

Maura: I understand. Maybe after shopping tomorrow?

Jane: Yes. Sounds great. I'll pick you up around 1:00?

Maura: See you then.

Jane: You too. Have a good night Maur.

Maura: Sweet dreams Jane.

* * *

**Saturday**

Jane gives a brief knock and walks into Maura's house.

_Still doesn't have her door locked._

"Hey Maur, ready to shop 'til you drop?"

"Why would I shop until I dropped Jane? I hope to find a suitable sweater in a shorter period of time before I reach exhaustion!"

"It's an expression, Maura."

"Jane, have you eaten anything today?"

"Why?" Jane is slightly belligerent.

"Jane, you know you get grouchy when your blood glucose levels fall and shopping isn't your favorite thing to do. Please, have a glass of orange juice and grab a granola bar."

"Oh, c'mon Maur."

Maura gives Jane the 'do as I say and life will be easier' look and Jane reaches for the glass of juice.

"Happy now?"

Maura smiles and strokes Jane's arm. "Thank you Jane. Let's go shopping."

Jane tells Maura about the past sweaters she has received for Christmas. The one she will wear to the party has Rudolph on it with a light-up led red nose. A gift from Aunt Maria and Uncle Sal. Maura is laughing. Christmas music is playing on the radio, the Carpenters singing Merry Christmas Darling.

"Does it really light up, Jane?"

"Yes it does. Wait until you see it."

The reach the sweater section.

Maura grabs a sweater. "This one?"

"Too pretty."

"This one?"

"Not ugly."

"How about this one?"

"No Maura! You're fired. You don't have the gene in you to find ugly clothes!"

"Jane, I don't think there is an actual clothes gene. Now that I think of it, maybe there should be a research study on that. Some people can naturally pick out..."

Jane rolls her eyes and growls. Grabs Maura's arm and pulls her into another section of the store.

"Let me pick it out for you." Jane looks around and finds one that Santa on his sleigh and 3-D snowflakes puffing out all over the front of the sweater against a patchwork background.

"Oh, my Jane. That IS hideous!" Maura joyfully claps her hands.

Jane giggles evilly. "Yes it is!"

"Jane! We'll both have reindeer on our sweaters! Can we find those funny antlers for our heads?"

Jane groans. "No, Maura. I am NOT going to wear an ugly sweater AND silly antlers!"

"Oh, please Jane. I never wore antlers before and we could match!" Maura gave Jane her cutest pout.

_Groan. Ug, I can never say no to her when she pouts like that and says she's missed out on silly things._

"Oh, all right! Let's go find some antlers."

"Thank you, Jane!" Maura hugs Jane's arm as they go to make their purchases.

"That wasn't so bad. Are you ready to head back to your place? I picked out 'Miracle on 34th Street' for the movie."

"Do you mind if we stop at one more store, Jane? It shouldn't take long."

Jane shrugs. "Lead the way."

Maura turns and smirks when she thinks of their next destination. They walk a little while and enter a Victoria Secret Store.

"Oh, c'mon Maur. I don't want to go underwear shopping with you!"

Maura gives Jane a confused look. "Isn't this what bffs do together? Look at all the women offering suggestions to one another. I promise it won't take long."

Jane lowers her raspy voice to a whisper. "But it's such a PINK store, Maura!"

Maura laughs and pats Jane's arm. "You're a tough detective. You can handle a little pink for a while."

Maura steps to another table to glance at the products there. She glances back and sees a very attractive, young, blonde associate approach Jane and put her hand on Jane's back.

_Oh, I don't think so. What is the saying? 'Back off bitch' Yes, that's appropriate in this situation._

Maura walks over and steps between the associate and Jane. Her head is tilted, eyebrow raised and she puts her hand on Jane's arm. "She's with ME and WE are all set."

Jane is standing there, cluelessly still looking at everything surrounding her.

The manager of the store sees the exchange and hurries over.

"Brittney, go help those young shoppers over in the Pink section."

She turns to offer an apology to Maura. "I'm sorry Ma'am, she's new and still needs to read the shoppers and not shop herself, if you understand my meaning. I will personally help you find whatever you are looking for."

Maura nods and points out some satin and lace creations and gives her size.

"Jane, what color do you think will look better on me?" Maura watches Jane's eyes closely to see which bra they lingered on the longest.

"Oh, sheesh Maura. Everything looks good on you, including your underwear, I'm sure!"

"Jane, did you know that I also coordinate my underwear with my clothes?"

Jane looks at her blankly.

"See, Jane? I am wearing a black pair of slacks and a red sweater, care to guess what color I'm wearing?"

_Oh, please. I don't need to imagine what Maura is wearing. Let's go back and look at more ugly sweaters. I can picture her safely in those._

"Uh, black?"

"I almost wore black today, but decided to go with red lace to be more festive." Maura tilts her head at Jane and tilts her head in the cute way she has.

Jane tried to swallow with her suddenly dry mouth.

"I'm going to try these on. Do you want anything Jane?"

"NO!"

"Jane, come over here. Look. Nice cotton panties. No lace. I'll be right out, unless you want to come in with me?"

"What? In with you? Maura – no! I'll stay right here."

Maura gives a laugh. She turns to the manager. "She likes boyshorts, so I think the hipsters will be most like that. Please watch what colors she seems most interested in and pick those out in her size. Thank you."

The manager nodded.

Maura comes out and makes her purchase and they head out the store.

"I mostly shop online, but sometimes it is beneficial to come into the store to have my breasts measured and I admit, I do love the pretty bag."

"They do breast measurements?"

"Of course, Jane! You have to make sure your bra fits correctly!"

They stop and grab Thai for dinner and settle in to watch the movie. Jane had been pretty quiet all on the way back to Maura's, but relaxed with the movie. They were covered with a blanket. Maura had changed out blankets to make sure it was a smaller one so that they sat very closely so that they could both be covered with it. Maura asked questions about letters to Santa and the legal system and other questions to kept the conversation very casual as she leaned against Jane.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Maura turned to ask Jane when the movie ended.

"Thanks, but I have to go let Jo out. I didn't think to call and ask Frankie to do it."

Maura was a little disappointed but nodded.

Jane stood to gather her jacket and Maura walked her to the door.

"Thank you for helping me pick out a sweater and being so brave to go into Victoria Secret with me."

Jane chuckled at Maura's teasing. "Well, I AM a homicide detective."

Maura smiled and stood on her tiptoes to lightly give Jane a kiss on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Jane." Maura whispered as Jane walked out the door in a slight daze.

The ride home walk filled with an internal monologue that turned external when she walked Jo.

"Jo, we're BFFs, right? I mean, we were only doing girlfriend things today. Things that girls do together, ya know. Shopping and stuff. Dinner, movie. Girlfriends give hugs or kisses on the cheek at the end of a busy day, right?"

Jo cocks her head and looks at her Mom.

_Mom, you stress way too much! Jo knows to do what feels good. Watch._

Jo wags her tail and rolls over on her back. Jane automatically reaches over and rubs the dog's belly.

_See how simple that was Mom? Did you like nice lady Maura's kiss? I bet you did, so it's ok!_

"I don't like girls Jo! I tested that this week, right? I felt nothing and they were attractive women."

Jane is pacing and throwing her hands in the air.

"Maybe I should just find a guy and have a one-night stand."

Jo stops wagging her tail.

"Ug, look how bad I am to even think about that. No, that's gross for me to do. I mean, I know other people do it, and that's ok for them, but that's not for me."

Jane has finished brushing her teeth and crawls into bed, Jo jumps up and settles in beside her.

"I think it's going to be a long night Jo." Jane sighs and tries to relax to sleep.

She drifts off sooner than she expects and the dreams begin.

_**Jane is at a fashion show, but it's not. She looks around and there is no one else there. The runway isn't raised, it's right at her level and the music starts. The first model walks out.**_

_**It's Maura!**_

_**Each time a model walks out is Maura. She walks the runway in all color of bras and matching panties. Lace, satin, thongs…. Every time she walks down the runway, her eyes are focused on Jane's eyes. She twirls so that Jane can see every inch of her.**_

"_**Jane, do you like this color?"**_

_**Next outfit, "or this color?"**_

"_**Do you like how this bra fits? I just had it sized to me." Maura leans down and Jane looks at Maura's magnificent cleavage displayed to her.**_

_**Jane can feel her breath coming shorter, her nipples are becoming tight little nubs, her center becoming wet. She stands as the next Maura walks toward her in red lace. Maura doesn't stop, but walks right to Jane. She is wearing heels, so she is level with Jane and they stare into each other's eyes. Maura's arms lift and wrap around Jane's neck and pulls her closer. Jane lets her arms go around Maura's waist, feeling the softness of Maura's skin. **_

_**Maura leans to whisper into Jane's ear.**_

"_**Merry Christmas Darling" as her lips claim Jane's.**_

* * *

**Ok, wow. I couldn't find a good place to stop, so it this chapter just kept going and going. Can you tell that Jane is getting close to realizing she has feelings only for our favorite ME. What is she going to do about it? Thank you for your reviews and PMs. It's fun getting to know all of you! And if you offer a suggestion, I try to work it in. Hope you're happy so far!**


	18. Sunday

I had to add a short one to find out how Jane's Sunday went. Shall we see?

As always, I own nothing, but have fun borrowing!

* * *

**Sunday**

Jane awoke with the sweet taste of Maura's lips on hers. She rubbed her fingers together, imagining how soft Maura's skin felt. 'Merry Christmas Darling' left such a peaceful feeling in her.

_OMG. Shit. Another dream! Seriously - a best friend does not dream of her bff giving her personal underwear fashion show! I am in so much trouble. She's my best friend. I can't lose her as that. _

Jane sits in bed with her head in her hands.

Jo Friday noses her knee.

_Mom? Mom? Are we playing peek-a-boo?_

"Hey, Jo. Mom's got a lot on her mind right now girl. What am I going to do? I know, the solution to all your problems is a good belly rub or a walk. D_o _you need to go out?"

Jo gave a bark.

"Ok, let's go girl. Mom needs to think, but I really don't want to think. Know what I mean? Maybe I can just ignore these dreams. Life must be pretty easy as a dog." Jane continues to talk to herself.

She gets back to her apartment and takes a shower, a cold shower. Flashes of dream Maura flash in her mind and she growls. Maybe it's a good day to drink beer on the couch and watch sports. Maybe she'll call Frankie, see if he's free, keep her mind occupied.

She gets out of the shower and hears her phone beeping, a text message from her mother.

Ma: Family dinner at Maura's. Lasagna at 2:00.

Jane groans. She really wanted to avoid the honey blonde until the dream faded, but saw no way to turn down the dinner invitation from her mother.

Jane: Ok, see you in a little while. Can I bring Jo?

Ma: Maura says of course Jo can visit.

Jane looks at Jo. "Hey girl, want to go visit Maura and see your buddy Bass?"

Jo runs around in circles and barks.

_Oh, boy! Visit to nice-lady-Maura and Bass!_

Jane balances a 12 pack of beer and a bottle of one of Maura's less expensive bottles of wine along with Jo's leash as she walks through the door. "Hellooo, we're here!"

Maura comes out to greet them.

"Hi there Jo, oh what a good girl you are!" She bends down to scratch the dog's belly.

"What a little traitor you are Jo! A simple belly rub and you forget all about me!"

Maura laughs as she stands up and notices the beverages in Jane's hands.

"Oh, Jane, you shouldn't have, but thank you."

Jane could feel a blush creep up her neck. "Ya, I know, but I heard Frankie is also coming and there is football on, so that's a beer kind of thing."

Jo headed off to find Bass and the heat lamp she knew was probably on.

The day went along and Jane started to feel normal and relax. Ma was nagging her. Maura laughing at the two of them going back and forth. Frankie came over. The popped a couple of beers and started watching a game while the dinner cooked.

Jo and Bass sat under the heat lamp watching their humans.

_Bass - "How are things going in your household?"_

_Jo - "Jane-Mom is acting stressed. She's having vivid dreams and she moans your Mom's name. I can smell arousal on her, but she is in a state of denial when she wakes up. How are things here?"_

_Bass - "Maura-Mom is planning. She emails and talks to her friend Angela. Things are going to happen, soon I hope. My Maura-Mom takes care of herself in her bed shouting out your Jane-Mom's name. She's very relaxed in the mornings. We have to work on your Jane-Mom to stop fighting what she feels!"_

_Jo - "Tell me about it. It's challenging to act the simple, care-free dog and try to push her in the right direction."_

Dinner is ready. They gather and eat. Funny stories are told and laughter is shared. It's time to clean up and Jane offers to help Maura.

Jane hands Maura a dish to put away.

"Jane."

"Ya, Maura?"

"Want to guess what color underwear I'm wearing?"

_Shit, really? I was finally relaxing. Things were normal... Ok, get a grip Rizzoli. This is just a game to her right now._

Jane sighs and looks Maura over.

"Uh, greenish/teal?"

"No, I'm sorry Jane. I guess that was a trick question. I'm wearing candy cane pattern panties. Very erotic!"

Jane laughs. "You consider candy canes erotic?"

Maura tilts her head and asks innocently, "How do you eat candy canes, Jane?"

Without thinking, Jane answers. "I lick and suck..." _Oh, fuck. Fell right into that one, didn't I?_

Maura lowers her voice and leans into Jane to whisper in her ear. "Exactly."

Jane shudders.

"Time to go, Jo!"

* * *

LOL. And our Janie is off and running again. For being such a brave, fearless person, she is a wimp in the love/sex department!

Someone asked a good question. This updates are happening "real time". For expample - tomorrow won't be Christmas. Basically, you are stuck with me for another 3 weeks, if you so choose.


	19. Tuesday

A short one to keep you going until some excitement this weekend!

Remember – I don't own any of these characters, but love to borrow and have fun in my AU.

Tuesday Morning

Maura sat at her desk in her office. She was busy at her computer comparing the results of the trace evidence she found on their latest murder victim. She hears her cell phone buzzing and sees that it is her friend, Angela calling.

"Good morning Angela, what a nice surprise."

"Hi Honey. I've been thinking about you and wanted to check in. How's that plan of yours going?"

Maura sighs and she sits back in her chair.

"I just don't know Angela. Studying her and watching her facial features, skin tones and pupil dilation, all point to the fact that she is attracted to me, but she literally runs away from it. I mean, Jane already has a spectacular body, but between the running and the bag work she's been doing, I can only imagine the muscle tone she is attaining.

Angela chuckles. "Listen Maura, just imagine the stamina she is building up for when you finally get her in bed! It's sounds as though she's trying to work through a lot of sexual frustration there."

Maura grins into the phone. "I may be the cause of that frustration. Angela, please understand that I love Jane, she's not going to be a sex toy for me to play with and discard."

"Oh, I know that honey. So, we have to wake up Ms. Jane, don't we. Hmm. Not a problem. Jack and I are coming up for the weekend. Dad wants to have some bonding time with his grandson, so he's kicking us out."

"I love your father Angela. He's so sweet."

"Right. Tell that to Jack. Keep Saturday night and Sunday open sweetie. You AND Jane. I've got plans to make."

"Should I be worried Angela?" Maura is laughing.

"Doll, you know me, you know you should be VERY worried!. Love ya, hon, See you Saturday!"

"I'm looking forward to Saturday. Travel safely Angela. Bye."

Maura hung up and sat pondering in her chair. If she knew Angela, poor Jane was going to be in for quite a weekend. Jane was being skittish enough lately, time for a little TLC. Maura grabs her purse and heads out of her office, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Line

Maura walks into homicide carrying two bags. Jane and Barry are at the board with Jane pointing at something in one of the crime scene photos. Vince is at his desk, sharing his theories with the two younger detectives. He is the first one to spot Maura.

"Hey, Doc. Let me help you with those bags! What do you have in here?"

Jane and Frost stop what they are doing to gather around the bags.

"Thank you Vince."

Maura starts to hand out some waters and granola bars.

"I've brought some water for you all. You need to stay hydrated when you are on a case and you need to supplement your coffee intake. I also have brought over some snack bars because I know you also miss meals."

Maura reaches one more time into the bag and gives Jane a look with a raised eyebrow. "Jane, did you eat breakfast this morning?"

Jane clears her throat and hangs her head slightly. "Uh, not really. Things were a little busy, so I grabbed a coffee and came straight in."

"Jane, your voice is raspier than usual, drink this water and eat this." Maura hands her a chocolate chip chocolate muffin.

Jane's eyes pop out of her head. "Wow, really Maur? That doesn't look exactly healthy and you're giving it to me?"

"Truthfully, Jane, I didn't want to fight with you and I knew I could get you to eat this. Better this muffin, than nothing."

Maura moves closer to Jane and puts her hand on Jane's forearm. "You know I ... worry about you Jane."

Jane looks suspiciously at Maura, waiting for the innuendo that Maura has been sending out lately. Nothing, just a normal, caring, Maura look.

"Thank you, Maura. What, you're not going to ask me what color underwear you're wearing today?" _Oh, shit. I did NOT just ask that. Just when is was going so nice and quiet, what the hell is wrong with me!_

Maura blinked and then smiled sweetly at Jane. _My, my, my, Jane! Have I gotten you addicted to our little game? _"Well, yes, of course you can guess. I'll even give you a hint and say there are no patterns today."

_Whew, still ok. Let's see, what is that white called? Winter white? Cream? She wouldn't be wearing boring white, no, not Maura Isles. If it's going to be a plain color, I bet it lacy or something. _Jane feels her mouth going dry with her thoughts and she clears her throat.

"Um, I would say something close to cream and probably lacey." Jane's voice was raspier than usual and she reached for her water bottle.

_Oh, she's much too casual... I was going to be nice and back off a little, but she's asked for it!_

"Very good, Jane! I'm impressed! Let me just add that my panties are a thong. See? Fewer panty lines that way." Maura turns and runs her hand down her buttock and winks at Jane.

Jane SPEWS water as she starts coughing. Maura comes over and starts hitting her back, smirking behind Jane's back.

"Jane! You all right?" Frost yells over.

Jane holds out her hand, still coughing. "Water. Wrong tube." _Stupid me. I so asked for that. _

This popped up because I missed writing about them! Hope you are all have a good week! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and PMs. You are the best!


	20. Pick a Pathologist Day

Happy Thursday!

I own nothing, just like to borrow for my own fun! Enjoy!

* * *

Jane feels out of sorts, to say the least. The case is getting to them all. Just when they feel like they are catching a break, it turns out to be a false lead. But it's not only the case, Jane has this feeling, like an itch deep in the skin, that you can't get to. She stands abruptly from her desk.

"I'm going down to the morgue to see if Maura has anything else that can help us." _I just need to see Maura, usually she can make me smile while she spouts off some bizarre facts._

"Why don't you call down?" Frost has suspicions about the two women and likes to CAREFULLY push Jane's buttons.

"I want to take a walk and get away from this for a minute, do you mind?" Jane growls.

Frost holds up his hands defensively. "I got no problem with that partner."

Korsak doesn't bother looking up from his paperwork, "Bring back coffee!"

"Ya, ya. Of course."

Jane takes the elevator down, walks into Maura's office and flops on Maura's couch throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Maura, pleasssse tell me that you have something to help us with this case." Jane whines at Maura.

"As a matter of fact Jane, we have determined that there is a second blood type on the victim's clothes, so we will have that DNA this afternoon. I believe we are also getting close to discovering what kind of tool made the fatal injury to his head."

"That sounds great Maura. Make sure you let me know when you get definite answers."

"Don't I always, Jane?"

Jane's eyes were drifting over Maura's desk. She saw a card with a photo of Maura and darker haired woman laughing together as the front of the card. Jane's stomach did a sick little flip. _Oh, great. Look, it's a card. Wonderful, can't wait to hear what THIS one is. I bet that is the famous ANGELA in the photo with Maura. She has it on her desk so she can look at it. Ok, act cool…._

"So, what's that on your desk?" Jane casually points toward the card.

"Oh! This is a picture of Angela and me, isn't it a great shot?"

"Yeah, wonderful. Any special reason it's on a card?"

Maura smiles and opens the card for Jane to read.

'Happy Pick a Pathologist Pal Day! I am so glad to have picked you as my pal. Luv ya Sweetie, see you soon! Hugs and kisses, Angela'

Maura watches Jane's face as Jane looks in the card. She sees the eyebrows go down, wrinkles form above the bridge of the nose and the infusion of blood to Jane's neck and face indicating a higher heart rate.

_Uh, oh. Fight of flight response, which one will she display?_

"Seriously, Maura? What the hell? You show me right now that there is a 'Pick a Pathologist Pal' day!"

"Jane, maybe you should calm down a little first." _I guess it's the fight repsonse!_

"Don't tell me to calm down. I don't need to calm down. I'm perfectly fine. Don't you think that if there was such a stupid day like that, **I **would have gotten a stupid card for you? You are MY pathologist!"

Jane knows she is being unreasonable, but the anger is seething in her and she doesn't want to admit why.

Maura blinks at what Jane accidently has revealed. _Jane is jealous of Angela._

Maura goes to a search engine, types, clicks and turns her screen to show Jane the results.

"Son of a bitch! Stupid holidays. I don't have time for this." Jane begins to storm out the door.

"Jane? Please stay a moment." _Oh, this is going to go over well in the mood she is in._

Jane turns to glare at Maura who has now moved to the couch. Maura pats the couch next to her and Jane gives a grunt and sits down.

Maura reaches over to take Jane's hand. "Angela and Jack are coming to Boston for the weekend. They would like for all of us to go out and have a chance to get to know you."

Jane begins to stand up. "What? No, Maura. I'm not going out with you and your _**best friend**_ and be left out of inside jokes and stories of the good old days."

Maura stands with Jane, but won't let go of her hand. "Jane, you know I'm horrible at jokes and they are told inside and outside, so I don't know why you are worried about that. I want my _**best friend **_to meet my _**best friend forever **_friend. The one that includes me to her family gatherings. Who gave me Little Bass, my very first personal Christmas tree ornament picked out by her. Who protects me, watches over me and puts up with me. Please go out with us. For me. Come with me."

Maura is squeezing Jane's hand and her hazel eyes are staring softly into Jane's chocolate ones.

Jane sighs.

_I'm her best friend __**forever**__ friend. That beats best friend. Why is it so important that I am the number one friend in her life? Probably because she is the number one friend in my life. Look at the way she is looking at me, all hopeful and all. Oh, what the hell. What harm could come to meeting this Angela and her husband._

"Sure Maura. Whatever makes you happy."

Maura pulls Jane into a hug. "Thank you, Jane."

Jane whispers in her ear, "I have to run out and find you a card, PAL"

Maura laughs.

* * *

A/N – Thanks to Jobee24 for pointing out this holiday! Hope you liked what I did with it! Thank you all for your reviews and PMs. They really make me smile when I read them. As you can see, a fun update is coming this weekend – we have visitors expected!


	21. Saturday Night Dinner

As always, I don't own these lovely ladies, I only borrow to have fun with them!

Jane stands at her closet, running one hand through her unruly curls and the other hand holding a cell phone.

"Maur, what are you wearing tonight?"

"No, don't give me the name of the designer because that doesn't help. Send me a pic."

"Yes, I'm looking through my closet and yes, I still have that little black dress." Jane's eyes shoot over to the dress she has already pulled out and has hanging on the bedroom door.

Jane feels the phone buzz and opens the pic that Maura has sent.

"It's a black dress. Well, how can I tell it's from the blah, blah, oolala new line?" Jane tries to make her raspy voice sound nasal and French. Actually, for once she wasn't impressed with the dress that Maura had picked out. Maybe it would look better on her. The phone gives another buzz and Jane opens up the next picture. Her mouth falls open and it takes her several seconds to put the phone back to her ear.

"Did you really just send me a pic of the underwear you will be wearing? Seriously?"

"Yes, I know I asked what you were , True. Yes, Maur, they match very nicely. I just don't know if I needed to see a black, lace thong. TMI, ya know? TMI Maur - Too Much Information."

Jane starts to roll her shoulders to relieve the tension that is starting to build. She goes to the back of her closet where she finds a couple of hangers covered in plastic.

"Hold on Maura."

Jane pulls off the plastic and sees an outfit that Maura helped her pick out last year for a Christmas party that they ended up not going to due to a murder. It was a deep red, sleeveless, cowl neck, silky top. A pair of black, non-polyester pants were on another hanger.

"I think I'm good, Maur. No, I don't want to go shopping. Really, I think I found something in my closet. I promise that if I change my mind, I will call you. Yes, you are picking up and I'll see you around 7:00. Bye"

Jane looks back and forth between the dress and the slack set. Maura has seen her a few times in the dress and has always complimented how well it looked on her. She runs her hand again through her hair.

"Grrrr, Jo, which one am I going to wear?"

Jo looks up and wags her tail.

"I know I look good in the dress, but Maura has seen it on me. I feel nervous meeting Angela and Jack."

Jane is pacing back and forth, looking between the two choices.

"Let me try this set on, just to make sure it's really a choice, right Jo?"

_That's a good idea Mom, let's see what you look like with that on._

Jane yanks off her clothes and pulls on the top. It floats down her arms and clings to her breasts.

The cowl neck fell just so, giving the illusion of more cleavage than Jane really has. She slides on the pants. They look like soft leather. She goes to the mirror and turns around.

"Damn! I look pretty badass if I don't say so myself! What do you think Jo?"

Jo runs around in a circle and wags her tail. _Wear that Mom! You look smoking hot!_

Jane feels a boost in her confidence. "I bet I can even get away with wearing a pair of 'dress boots' that have some heel, but I won't be worried about falling on my face. Maura and Angela can wear the dresses. Maura did say that I would 'be the guy', right Jo?"

Jo sneezes in agreement.

The day passes quickly and before she knew it, it was time for Jane to shower and get ready.

Jane applies a minimal amount of makeup and fluffs her hair so that it looks like a mass of controlled chaos. She looks through her drawer and found some bangle bracelets to put on for a little bling factor.

"What do you think Jo? Should I make believe these are Wonder Woman's bracelets? Think I'm ready? "

_Whatever gets you through the night Mom! You look awesome. You ARE awesome. _

Jane feels her phone buzz and reads the text. "Ok, it appears we are riding in style girl. Maura's downstairs in a chauffeured car. I'll see you later Jo."

Jane shrugs on her pea coat and heads out the door. She walks outside and sees the town car. The chauffer opens the back door to allow Jane to slide in. Jane raises an eyebrow.

"Really Maura?"

_"_Hello Jane. I thought this was a safe option in case there was excessive drinking tonight."

Each woman tried to see past the coats hiding what each other was wearing. Maura was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be gazing at Jane's legs when she saw that Jane was wearing slacks.

The ladies lightly chatted about their days. Maura tried to relieve Jane's anxiety.

"Angela and Jack will be meeting us at the restaurant. I made reservations for us at Menton's, I believe you will enjoy the meal there. I chose the four-course meal option versus the seven-course chef's-tasting menu."

"Okkkkk, four-course instead of seven-course. Sounds like a plan."

Maura smiles and reaches over to pat Jane's thigh. "It's fine, Jane. They are going to love you and I hope you will like them."

The car pulls up to the restaurant.

Jane nods and blows air out her mouth. _Ok, game time. Bring it on._

The chauffeur opens the door and helps Jane out of the car. Jane automatically turns around to reach out a hand to help Maura out. Maura nods to the chauffeur and they enter the restaurant.

They barely make it through the door when they hear a squeal. Maura is engulfed in a hug by Angela. Jane and Jack stand back while the two old friends have their initial reunion. Jane turns to Jack and sticks out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jane."

Jack grins at Jane as he shakes her hand. "Hey, Jack. Pleased to meet you. Ready for tonight?"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Ready as I'll ever be!" She chuckles.

Jane sees the coat check and shrugs out of her coat to be checked. Jack looks her over. _Wow! No wonder Maura wants her!_

Jane sees that Maura is unbuttoning her coat, so goes to help her take it off. Angela gets her first full look and impression of Jane. _Whoa! Pictures don't do her any justice. What a beauty! And look at that body! She's an Amazon. And look at her help Maura. They are already a couple and they don't realize it. This is going to be sooo much fun!_

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Maura sweetie."

"Oh, yes, of course! Angela, this is Detective Jane..." Maura turns to Jane and loses her words. Jane. Is. Stunning. The red top was perfect for her tanned skin and showed off her scultped arms to an advantage. The cowl neck dipped to show a hint of cleavage and her slacks molded to her thighs and buttocks.

Jane sticks out her hand now to Angela. "Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli. Pleasure to meet you Angela."

"The pleasure is all mine Jane."

Jane turns to see why Maura is being so quiet and gets her first good look at the ME. The dress that she thought was, eh, was actually, wow! Yes, it did look much better on than off. The square neckline framed the swell of her breasts and the rest of the dress fit her body as a glove.

Angela saw the two women just stare at each other. She leaned toward Jack and whispered in his ear, "We're going to have so much fun this weekend with these two."

Jack grins and nods. He knows his wife and feels a little sorry for the two women.

They are shown to their table. Menus are brought, meals and beverages ordered. Conversation started slow for Jane and Jack while Maura and Angela got through the first rush of reacquainting information. Wine is served and conversation flows freely. Stories are told of Angela and Jack's courtship, Angela's father, and the joy of little Michael. Maura and Jane share the more humorous moments of the homicide division of the BPD. At one point, Maura reaches over and takes hold of Jane's hand on the table, Jane's hand turns over and holds Maura's hand.

They gaze into each others eyes with gentle smiles on their faces.

A flash goes off.

Jane's hand goes to her waist where there is no weapon.

Maura squeezes Jane's hand. "It's ok Jane, it's only Angela. She has a habit of carrying a camera no matter where she goes and taking candid shots."

Angela shrugs. "What can I say? It's the artist in me. Now, can you two lean together? Hold it, good!"

Jane check her phone and answers a text from her mother. "Ma wants to know if we are having a good time."

"Oooh, let me see that!" Angela grabs Jane's phone and makes a phone call on it. Her phone rings with Jane's number and she adds Jane to her contact list. She then returns a call to Jane's phone and adds herself to Jane's contacts. Jane is sitting there with her mouth open.

"Angela is a bit spontaneous like this, hope you don't mind." Jack pats Jane on the back.

"Uh, no problem."

"Jane, we have to have each other's numbers in case we need to be in contact for Maura, right?"

"Sure?"

They all laugh. Jane excuses herself to go to the restroom. "Wait a minute. Maura, aren't you going with her? Jane, do you want me to come with you?"

Jane arches her eyebrow. "I'm sure I can handle going to the restroom by myself."

Maura smiles. "Jane doesn't go along with the social mores of women needing to pair up to go to the restroom."

As soon as Jane is out of sight, Angela leans over, "Oh my God, sweetie, she's a keeper!"

"Didn't I tell you so, Angela?"

Jack leans back and rolls his eyes. If his opinion is asked for, he'll give it, but it seems the ladies are in agreement.

"OK, ready for part 2 of the night? Please agree to what I suggest, ok? Trust me!"

Maura nods as she sees Jane coming back to the table.

Angela rubs her hands together. "Well, after such a delicious and wonderful meal, I feel the need to work off the pounds I just put on! Let's go dancing! What do you say?"

Jack grins. "Whatever you want, my love."

Maura's eyes are twinkling. "I haven't been dancing in ages!"

Jane slumps in her chair. "I don't dance."

Now it's time for Angela to arch her eyebrow at Jane. "You will tonight, sweetie."

A/N This update should have been up yesterday and longer. This is what I had as of Thursday night. I found I had no heart to write since the horrible tragedy of Newtown School. I promise I will try to update soon and get back to "real time" for the updates. Thank you to everyone.


	22. Saturday Night Fever, Part 2!

Hi all, you know the drill. I don't own, but love to borrow!

* * *

Three very happy and one kinda grumpy people climb back into the towncar limo.

_Shit. I can't dance. The night wasn't going so badly and now this. Double shit! Well, maybe the place will have a TV and I can just hang at the bar watching it while the others dance._

"Where shall we go?" Maura asks them.

"Well sweetie, I was doing a little research and this place called Venu seems to be quite the 'in' place, international they say." Angela gives a little nod to Jack and he makes a phone call.

About twenty minutes later, the car pulls to the front of the club. There is a waiting line that stretches around the block.

"Oh, well. Looks like we might not get in. Hey, we can bring them to the Dirty Robber." Jane grins.

Maura throws her a stare. "Jane, the Dirty Robber does NOT have a dance floor."

Jane gives a shrug. _Can't blame a girl for trying!_

"Never fear ladies." Jack starts to open the door before the driver gets to it.

"Ladies, if you will follow me?" Jack leads them to the front of the line to the two bouncers, one has a clipboard.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins, and a party of four."

The bouncer looks at his list. "Dr. Hodgins, go right inside, they have a private table waiting for you. Enjoy your evening sir."

Jane raises an eyebrow at Maura and Angela. Angela pats her arm, "Don't worry Jane, we'll explain later."

They enter the club to flashing lights and a primal beat that goes through their bodies. They are brought to a roped off, raised platform with an open view of the dance floor. An attractive young woman introduces herself. "I'm Alexis and I will be your personal server for this evening."

Jack rubs his hands together. "Lets's get this party started. Four shots of Tequila, Alexis!"

"And a beer!" Jane shouts to be heard.

Maura and Angela are looking out to the floor, dancing in their seats.

The shots arrive with salt and a plate of lime wedges.

"Awww, look, they brought us the training wheels. Remember ladies, its lick, sip, suck. Ready?"

They each lick the web between their thumb and forefinger and sprinkle salt on it. They all look to each other and nod. Lick the salt, drink the tequila, bite the lime and do the typical head shake/shiver. Jane takes a swallow of her beer after.

Angela jumps up. "Ok, that was liquid courage, let's DANCE!"

Maura is up beside her and both stare at Jack and Jane. Jane still has the deer-caught-in-headlight look to her and Jack takes pity on her. "You ladies go ahead and get warmed up. Jane and I are going to hang back for another shot or two before we join you." He gives a wink to Angela and holds up two fingers to Alexis.

Jane watches as Maura and Angela make their way onto the crowded dance floor and find a spot to dance. Maura raises her arms and her breasts push out, her hips sensually sway to the beat of the music. Jane feels her mouth goes dry and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Maura's a beautiful woman, isn't she?" Jack casually mentions. He pushes the next tequila shot in front of Jane.

"Yeah, she is." Jane goes through the motions and takes the shot.

"Does she date much?"

Jane makes a rude noise. "She hasn't had the best luck dating lately. Last boyfriend was a serial killer."

"Yes, I heard about that one. Look at the men AND women surrounding them, trying to catch their attention."

Jack raises one finger and points it at Jane.

Jane looks harder. Yes, there are men and women trying to dance with both Maura and Angela, but they only danced with each other. Maura catches Jane's eye and stares at her through the crowd.

"I feel lucky that Angela chose me. I know she was very serious with her girlfriend, Roxy at one time." He waits for Jane's reaction.

Jane whips her head toward Jack. "What? Your wife is bisexual?"

"Hmmm. She uses the term pansexual. You should look it up to better understand it."

On the dance floor, Angela leans forward to grab Maura's hip and shout in her ear. "She hasn't taken her eyes off of you once doll! Let's turn up the heat!"

Angela keeps her hands firmly on Maura's hips and Maura drapes her arms on Angela's shoulder. Their hips sway together in a very sexy, salsa type of dance move. Maura throws her head back and laughs.

Jane watches the two women dance. They looked like they were almost having sex on the dance floor. Foreplay at the very least. Jane feels herself getting flush. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol, anger, jealousy or what exactly.

"Do you know if Maura and Angela... you know... if they were...together, uh, you know... as a couple?" _Why does that really bother me if they were? Shit. I'm getting drunk. Hold it together Rizzoli._

A shot appears in front of Jane. She takes it without the salt or the lime. _Ok, well, one more won't hurt._

"Angela and I have a 'don't ask, maybe I'll share,' type of relationship. That's all in the past and we are very much the present to future type of people." One finger up, points at Jane.

"Has Angela ever mentioned if Maura being in a relationship with a woman?" Jane licks her lips. _Why does it matter, Maura can do what she wants to do. But why didn't she tell me if she was bisexual or whatever the fuck pansexual is. Ok, remember to google that._

"Not that I recall, but she doesn't share all her information on her girlfriends."

Another finger pointed toward Jane. Alexis has worked long enough at Venu that she doesn't question anything. Here's this guy, three gorgeous women, and he's getting one of them drunk off her pretty ass. She smirks and shakes her head.

"Uh, oh. Think I may have to go down there. Looks like some caveman is trying to make some moves on Angela and Maura and they don't look too happy."

Jane's unfocused eyes go back to the dance floor and to find Maura and Angela. "What the hell!"

She stands abruptly and almost stumbles.

"I know that caveman. I'm gonna kill him. How the hell did Giovanni get in here?" She downs the last shot.

Jack watches Jane sway and thinks that if she had her weapon, this Giovanni guy would be dead on the floor.

Maura is just as surprised as Jane to see Giovanni in front of her. "How did you get in here Giovanni?"

"Eh? I know one of the bouncers. He's a buddy of mine. He let's me in every now and then. You're looking hot and sexy Maura."

Angela is looking at this tall, hot specimen. "Who's your friend sweetie?"

"Oh, hey Maura. Did you dump Janie? This one is hot too. Like I said before, you ever want to do a threesome, I'm your guy, know what I mean?"

"No, Giovanni, I did not dump Jane. This is Angela, my friend. Angela, this is Giovanni."

Angela laughs, now remembering the story that Maura told her. So, this is Giovanni.

"Can I dance with yas?"

Angela looks over her shoulder to see Jane standing. She smiles an evil smile. "Oh, you sure can Gio."

Maura shoots her a dirty look as Giovanni grabs her hips from behind and starts to grind into her ass. She looks for Jane by the table, but Jane is no longer there.

Jack appears next to his wife and shouts in her ear, "Ready for some fireworks? Here comes Jane and she is NOT happy!"

Angela looks over Jack's shoulder to see Jane push her way through the crowd toward Maura and Giovanni.

"Hon, hon, hon! Please tell me you have the camera in your pocket." Angela starts to grope Jack and finds the camera just in time.

Jane grabs Giovanni's ear and growls into it. "She. Is. MINE" as she twists his arm behind his back and shoves him away from Maura. Maura is about to turn around when she spots Angela shaking her head no, so she stays facing her. Again she feels hands on her hips and is pulled back against a body... a body that has breasts! She twists her head and looks into Jane's eyes. Jane's raspy voice fills her ear, "We have to keep up appearances if Giovanni is here, don't we?" The two women undulate to the beat of the music.

Jane nuzzles into Maura's neck, "You smell so good." Maura puts her hands on Jane's and pulls them closer to her stomach forcing their bodies even closer as their hips keep swaying together. She tilts her head and feels Jane's lips on her neck. Maura is in heaven. She begins to turn in Jane's arms... and feels wetness splash over them. Jane jumps back with a growl.

"Oh, shit! I'm like, so sorry! I got pushed by some asshole." A drunk girl is waving her empty glass around.

Maura watches as the lust and passion in Jane's eyes turn to confusion. She looks around as if waking from a dream and walks off the dance floor toward their table. Maura sighs. _Damn! So close. I don't know if I can get her back tonight to where we just were._

"Where is she going?" Angela asks.

"She's running."

"Oh, are you serious? Big, bad detective runs from sex?"

"Angela, she could be an Olympic sprinter when it comes to running from emotions or talking about sex."

They make it back to the table as Jane throws back another shot of Tequila.

"Whoa there, detective Jane. I think it's time for us to go. What do you say?"

Jane squints up at Jack. "You cutting me off there buddy?"

"Nooo, I wouldn't do that to you! It's getting late and time for us to head out."

"Okkkkk, since you put it that way." Jane stands, and sits back down with a surprised look on her face. She stares angrily at the floor and mumbles, "Goddamnunevenfloor."

Angela turns and hits Jack. "Just how many shots did you let her drink? Look at her!"

"Hey, that's what your father used to do to me!"

"Yes, he also LEFT you places with tattoo on your body. Let's get her to the car."

Maura helps Jane get her coat back on. Jane gives her a goofy grin. "Awwww, Maurrrrrra. You the bestest!"

Maura rolls her eyes as she tries to decide what to do with Jane. It would be best to bring Jane back to her place, so she could keep an eye on her.

"Maura, sweetie, do want us to go with you to get Jane settled?"

"No, I think I can handle her if I can get her a little more self mobile. I'll have the driver drop you off to your hotel."

"Think we can still try to do lunch tomorrow before we head back home?"

"I would love to Angela, I'm not sure about Jane though!" Maura reaches for two bottles of water and tries to get Jane to drink one.

"Ug, I don't want that!"

Maura strokes Jane's arm. "Jane, please drink this for me. And here, please take these aspirin, I promise you will thank me in the morning."

Jane creaks an eye open and struggles to sit up a little more. "Anything for you Maura."

Angela's mouth drops open. "Does that always happen when you touch her?"

Maura smiles and nods and Angela laughs delightedly.

Jane scowls. "Is she laughing at me Maura?"

"No, Jane. Angela wouldn't do that."

Soon enough, the limo is at the hotel and Maura is waving bye to Jack and Angela. She has gotten Jane to drink another bottle water before they reach her home and with Maura's assistance, is able to walk up the steps.

"Come on, Jane, let's get you ready for bed." She leaves Jane in the spare bathroom to brush her teeth while she gets more aspirin and water to leave on the bedside table. Jane exits the bathroom, shedding her clothes on her way to bed. Maura looks up and inhales sharply. _Oh, my._ _No, I cannot take advantage of her while she is more drunk than sober. Oh, but look at those abs, those long legs that go on forever. I would love to rip off that bra to see her nipples._

Maura quickly turns her back to get a tank and pair of shorts for Jane and quickly helps her put them on.

"Crawl in bed Jane."

"I'm not sleeping in your bed with you?"

"No, Jane. That wouldn't be a good idea tonight. You may vomit and I would rather have you vomit in this bed than in mine." _And if you are in my bed, I don't think I could keep my hands off you!_

Maura leans over and gives Jane a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Jane. There is water and aspirin right here for you. See you in the morning."

"Night Maura." Jane smiles as she snuggles into the bed.

Maura goes into her bedroom extremely sweaty, sticky and sexually frustrated. Time for a shower. Maura strips out of her dress and puts it aside for cleaning. She grabs her robe and hangs it on the back of the door and steps into the steaming shower. She lets the pulsating water ease her tense muscles. Maura grabs her favorite scented body wash and squeezes it into her hands. She runs her soapy hands up and down her body, closing her eyes and Maura imagines Jane in the shower with her, standing behind her just as she was when they danced.

Maura reaches up to cup her breasts, but in her mind it is Jane that is caressing her erect nipples, tweaking them until they are hard little nubs. Maura softly moans. She feels her clit throbbing with desire. Maura continues to stroke her breast a little longer, teasing herself, but until she strokes down her belly to the joining of her thighs. Again, it is Jane's hand that moves in slow circles around her clit, flicking back and forth, running up and down the furrows until she slips two fingers inside. Maura pauses and withdraws her and to grab the shower head a makes an adjustment. She aims the pulsing head to her clit and feels her hips thrust toward the pulsation. Maura feels herself close to the edge, she strokes a few more times and curls her fingers to press against her g-spot and tumbles over the edge moaning Jane's name. She sinks to the shower floor, competely relaxed, but knowing she needs the real Jane, and soon!

* * *

Whew! Only a couple of days late. I hope you like it! I had fun writing this one. I have fun writing all the chapters, who am I kidding. Thanks for the PMs and reviews. Send me love and I try to update faster!


	23. Sunday, National Covered Anything Day

Yes, I know I'm late! But I have been giving you decently long updates, give me credit for that! The usual: I don't own the ladies, but love to borrow for fun!

* * *

Jane woke to muffled sounds coming from the kitchen. She could smell something cooking and didn't know if it smelled wonderful or if she was going to barf her brains out. She was afraid to open her eyes to let in the real world. _I remember dinner. That ended up being fun. Jack's a funny guy considering he's a bit paranoid. Angela seems cool, but I bet she's trouble. Then we went to a dance club. Jack started ordering us shots of tequila. Right. Things get a little fuzzy after the third round._

Jane creaks one eye open and sees a bottle water and some ibuprofen. _Maura is an angel!_

Second eye opens and Jane slowly pushes herself into an upright position and reaches for the water and the pills. _Hey, not bad. I mean, not up to go running, but I don't think I'm going to die either. Let's see if I can steam more of this alcohol out of my system._

Jane grabs some spare yoga pants and sweatshirt and goes into the shower. She lets the hot water cascade over her body. Images of flashing lights and Maura dancing flit through her brain. Her hands tingle and the memory of Maura's scent plays with her memory causing her nipples to tighten and a wetness to form between her legs. _WTF. I didn't go on the dance floor, did I? What happened? Maura and Angela. Pansexual? Maura smiling at her. Giovanni? No! He couldn't have been there._

Jane quickly finishes her shower, dresses and makes her way to the kitchen. She can hear her mother chatting with Maura while she prepares breakfast.

"Look who's rising from the dead. How are you feeling, Janie? Can you handle some toast or a real breakfast?"

Jane rolls her eyes at her mother. "Ug, let me start with some toast Mom. Thanks."

Maura smiles at Jane, happy to see she is at the kitchen island and not vomiting in the bathroom.

"You need to stay hydrated today, Jane to get the rest of the alcohol out of your system. How do you feel?"

Jane grimaces. "Not bad, really. Better than I should I guess."

"Did you have a good time meeting Maura's friends?"

"Ya, dinner was fun. After that, things get kinda fuzzy after a ah, few, drinks." Jane can feel a blush work her way up her neck.

"Jane! Just how many drinks did you have!"

"Ma! I don't know, give it a rest, ok! They just kept appearing in front of me and, well, I drank them."

Maura rubs Jane's back to calm her down and puts water in front of her. "I'm sure Jack was trying to be generous when he made sure you always had a drink in front of you."

Jane munches on a piece of toast. She doesn't want to ask any questions about the night before in front of her mother.

"Angela and Jack want to meet us for lunch before they head back. Do you feel up for that?"

Maura looks hopeful.

Jane takes stock of her body. _Low throbbing in her head, pills can take care of that. Stomach? Toast feels ok, maybe I'll try some bacon. I could use a hangover as an excuse in case I made an ass of myself, but look at her. I can tell she wants me to go. Sigh._

"As long as I keep this down, why not?"

"Thank you Jane." Maura smiles sweetly at Jane.

* * *

"Why can't I drive?" Jane whines.

"Because it is my car and I know where we are going and YOU don't."

"But you could tell me where to go."

"Jane, when you act like this, I'm sure your mother would help me tell you where to go." Maura tries to tease a smile out of Jane.

"Was that a joke Maura? Were you going to tell me to go to hell?" Jane does grin. She's feeling ALMOST human again. "FINE, you drive. Where are we going?" Jane slouches in the passenger seat.

"We are going to a restaurant called The Melting Pot."

"What is it?"

"It's a fondue restaurant."

"Yuk!. Like when my parent's used to put this soft yellow cheese into a fondue pot and stuck stale bread in it?" Jane makes a face.

Maura looks over at Jane. "I don't know what your parents served for fondue, but The Melting Pot is so much more. It has a very nice menu selection. I'm sure you'll find something you can eat."

Jane rolls her eyes.

"Did you have fun last night Maur?"

"Yes I did. It was very enjoyable seeing Angela and meeting her husband. Did you have fun Jane?"

"As much as I can remember," Jane mumbles.

Maura looks at Jane. "You really don't remember all of the evening? Perhaps you are suffering from an alcoholic blackout."

"I don't know. Dinner is clear, but then the dance club was loud, flashing lights and things get... blurry."

Maura nods her head. "Well, I hope it comes back to you. You did have a good time."

They pull into the parking lot and walk into the restaurant. The put in their names and wait for Angela and Jack. Very shortly later, Angela walks in with a sheepish looking Jack. Angela gives him a pointed look and Jack turns to Jane. "Hey, I'm sorry if I got you drunk last night."

"No, it's not your fault Jack. I could have said no. I'm not used to drinking that much tequila."

The group is brought to a booth. Angela and Jack slide in one side, Jane and Maura in another.

"You want to see what used to happen when my father-in-law took me out drinking tequila?" He looks to Angela.

"Go ahead, show them."

Jack looks around to make sure no one is watching and pulls off his sweater. He rolls up the sleeve to his tee shirt and on one bicep is a beautiful tattoo of Angela.

"Oh, wow. That is a beautiful tattoo. You must have really loved her to put her face on you." Jane was quite impressed with the workmanship. Maura stayed quiet because she knew the whole story.

"Well, yes, I loved her very much, but this was during a time when she broke up with me. Her dad came in and let me know he didn't like anyone hurting his little girl, so he took me out drinking and left me in the desert with this on my arm.

Jane's jaw dropped.

Jack pulled up his other sleeve. Here was a partail tattoo of a bearded man. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"And this is Angela's father. We had a disagreement about what to name the baby. That was another night of tequila shots and I ended up with this tattoo, but I got to name my son. As you can see, I'm having it removed... slowly. I'll put Michaels face there one day." Jack seemed pretty proud of being able to name his son.

Jane laughed at the story. "Wow, Angela. You're father sounds like something else."

"Yes, you can put it that way. At least you didn't end up with tattoos after a night of tequila shots. Now, onto more important things. I'm not that hungry and I don't know about you guys, but I want dessert! Did you happen to know that today is, 'National Chocolate Covered Anything Day? And food isn't the only thing that can be covered in chocolate and taste delicious!" Angela grins at the group.

Jane rolls her eyes and groans. The four decide to do appetizers and dessert to make sure they would be hungry for chocolate. Jane let Maura make the suggestions and they all agreed the spinach/artichoke cheese fondue would be something all would enjoy.

The server came out with the pot and put it on the burner in the center of the table and started to push the cheese in, stirring so it would melt evenly. Next, she put in spinach, artichoke hearts and garlic. It smelled heavenly. Each side of the table had a plate full of artisan breads, Granny Smith apples and assorted vegetables.

The same as last night, the table conversation flowed smoothly, telling funny stories about the people they work with, all agreeing their teams worked exceptionaly well together. Maura took advantage of Jane talking to Jack to edge a little closer so that their legs would be touching more often. She noticed that Jane did not move away.

"The funny thing is, I knew Booth and Bones were in love with each other long before they could admit it to each other, or more importantly, to themselves! I'm so happy that they are together now with a little girl that can grow up with Michael, but it makes me a little sad of the time lost as they fought their feelings. What do you think Jane?"

Jane barely swallows the bread she had in her mouth and started choking. She quickly covers her mouth to make sure nothing flew out at Jack. Jacks eyes are wide, Maura is pounding her back and Angela sits there looking like an angel.

"Uh, ya. It's sad for the lost time, but maybe they didn't realize they felt that way? Uh, if you don't know if it's really love, you don't want to make a fool of yourself, get hurt or ruin the partnership that uh, they have, right?"

The waitress comes to clear their plates and get the order for dessert. _Why do I feel like I was on a witness stand or something?_

"My turn to order! I want to have the Flaming Turtle if no one else minds." Angela seemed pretty excited and chocolate was chocolate to Jane.

The waitress came back with two plates of strawberries, bananas, cheesecake, poundcake, brownies, marshmallows and Rice Krispies Treats. Jane's eyes widened at all the goodies. _No wonder we didn't order the actual lunch!_

As the waitress was adding and melting the milk chocolate, caramel and candied pecans, she explained what could be dipped in the chocolate and which items should be left on the plate and drizzled on with the long handled spoon she left.

"Ready?" She asks. She lights a long lighter and puts it near the chocolate, fire erupts.

"Oooooo."

"That's why I like it." Angela grins.

Jane is practically moaning with the taste of everything being dipped or covered in chocolate.

Maura heard Jane's moan and had to tighten her legs at the sudden arousal she felt and stopped her own moan.

"Did I mention that I have pictures of last night?" Angela casually mentions.

"Really Angela? Can we see them?" Maura knows that Angela takes excellent shots, even with small cameras.

"You'll have to wait until I get home to a computer sweetie, but I do have a couple on my phone." Angela takes out her phone and shows the two pictures she took of Jane and Maura together. Jane likes both of them, but really likes the candid one of them laughing together. Maura has her phone out showing pictures of her Christmas tree. Jane takes out her phone under the table and scrolls through to find Angela. She starts typing a text.

Jane: Shhhhh Don't let Maura know that I'm texting you right now. Can u send me copy of pic of us laughing 2gether? Just nod.

Angela's phone buzzes. She reads the text and smiles.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asks.

Angela nods. "Everything is fine."

"So, Jane. I don't know why you didn't want to go to a dance club, you dance quite well."

Jane looks a little panicked. "Did I really dance?"

Angela looks at Maura for an explanation. "Jane doesn't remember all of last night."

"Really? Hmmm. That's really too bad. Hey, that Giovanni is quite the handsome and built specimen."

Jane feels her eyes widen. "He was really there?" Her low raspy voice goes even lower.

"Oh, yes. He was quite set on dancing with our girl Maura. Seems like he has a thing for her."

Jane feels herself getting tense.

"Did he bother you too much Maura?"

"No, Jane. You came to my rescue as you always do."

"I did?"

Angela smirked. "Yes, you sure did. And you danced with her."

"I danced with her? Did I dance with her like you danced with her?" Jane feels her mouth dry up and she reaches for her water.

"How did I dance with her?"

_Uh, I don't know. Like you were about to have SEX on the dance floor! That should be a name of a damn drink. They have Sex on the Beach, why not Sex on the Dancefloor._

"Uh, well, uh..."

"Here's your check folks, if there's anything else I can get for you, please let me know."

_Oh, thank you God for the great timing of the check!_

They gather at the entrance to say their goodbyes. Hugs are given, promises to see each other more often.

"Don't worry hon, she is so totally yours and she will realize that soon! I promise." Angela whispers in Maura's ear.

Angela pulls Jane into a hug. "We'll be in contact Detective Jane. Remember, I got your number." Angela winks at Jane.

The ride home is quiet. Christmas music is playing on the radio. Jane is lost in her thoughts.

_Giovanni was there. That wasn't a weird dream. I danced with Maura? Why can't I remember? I came to Maura's rescue, what does that mean. I remember what we did at my reunion and at the garage, but what did I do on the dance floor. Do I google pansexual at home or do I ask my own personal google sitting here. Shit. Why not. She has to focus on the road, so it won't be so embarrassing._

"Hey, Maur, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Jane, you can ask me anything."

"Uh, well. Jack kinda mentioned that Angela had a serious girlfriend, but said that she wasn't uh, wasn't bisexual, but uh said she uh, preferred, uh..."

"She prefers the term pansexual Jane."

"Uh, yes, right, pansexual. Could you explain that, please?"

"Certainly Jane! Well, let's start with bisexuality, bisexual people are attracted to both men and women, understand?"

Jane nods.

"Pansexuality is derived from the Greek prefix pan, meaning "all", it expresses the fluidity in sexual orientation, it does not limit to gender orientation."

Jane looks confused so Maura tries further defining it. "Not only men and women, but transgender, intersex, or agendered/genderqueer, but only consensual adult sexual behaviors."

"Oh." _Ask her, you know you want to know. No, no I don't. Yes, you do! No, really, it's safer if I don't. Chickenshit! Fuck. Sigh_

"I never would have asked this before meeting Angela, but what, uh, what do you consider yourself? Jane holds her breath.

Maura is shocked that sexually repressed Jane is actually asking questions about sexual orientation definitions and specifically hers!

"Well, Jane, since you asked. Yes, I consider myself pansexual also. I don't want to be limited by social definitions. Are you ok with that?" Now it's Maura's turn to hold her breath.

_Wow, I really didn't expect that. _

"Ya, sure I'm ok. Not a problem."

_Ask her, you've gone this far._

"You and Angela?"

"As a sexual couple? No Jane. Angela has always been my friend, not sexual partner."

"Ok." _Whew! But why would that bother me?_

"Are you coming back to my place or do you want me to drop you off at your apartment?"

"I better check on Jo. Frankie was good enough to take care of her, but I better walk her and do laundry for work and all that fun stuff."

Maura understands, but is disappointed. They say their goodbyes and Maura heads to her home.

Jane does her chores and goes to bed around 10:00. Alcohol repressed memories come forth as dreams. Jane is back near their table, watching Giovanni grind into Maura. The lights flash, the music beats in her blood, she remembers now going up to Giovanni. She grabs Giovanni's ear and growls into it. "She. Is. MINE".

Jane bolts upright in bed breathing hard. She remembers. Everything. Claiming Maura to Giovanni. Meaning it! She, herself, grinding into Maura, wrapping her arms tighter and pulling Maura closer.

_Oh, wtf! Am I pansexual? She's my friend, my best friend. I love her. How do I love her? I don't know how to love a woman. What am I going to do?_

* * *

**There we go. Jane's Epiphany! Whew! I know! I dragged it along, but I want to cover the holidays until New Years. Thank you all for your reviews. Seriously, when I read some of them, I literally Laugh Out Loud. I love reviews. Important question. I can go either way for Christmas depending how many of you will be reading the fics during Christmas and Christmas Eve. I may take a break if no one will be reading or reviewing (I now understand why writers ask for reviews, they really are important!) Let me know!**


	24. Ugly Sweater Day

Major holidays getting closer!

_Italics are thoughts, __**bold italics are song lyrics.**_

As always, I don't own any one of them, but only borrow for fun!

* * *

After her dreams on Sunday night that brought back her memories clearly, Jane found herself back at the gym again. She's not really running away from Maura, but Jane is doing her best to avoid her for a while.

_I'm not that open sexually. I've liked some guys, but they never work out and it wasn't that much fun. Am I bi? Gay? I don't go around checking out every woman I see. Surrrre, I can admit that a woman is beautiful... Maura is beautiful. So, I may be this pansexual that I've been reading about, but I don't know. I have to find out more about it. Maybe it fits me best._

_Ok, let's think Rizzoli._

_Maura is..._

_Beautiful_

_Intelligent_

_Generous_

_Kind_

_Sweet_

_Wonderful_

_Sigh, say the word..._

_Sexy_

_Sensual_

_She is my FRIEND. I know I love her as a friend. More?_

_How did I feel when she almost died twice on me this year. I couldn't imagine life without her. As a friend? Who am I kidding._

_When the psycho pillsbury dough boy had me, Maura was the person I wanted to see the most._

_Could she care for me more than a friend?_

_I don't know how to be with a woman._

_Am I good enough for her?_

_Be the detective, pay attention to Maura._

These thoughts continuously run through Jane's mind for the week as her feet pound the treadmill or her fists pound the heavy bag. They work cases and Jane focuses on the current case, but watches Maura and pays attention to how her own body reacts to Maura, increased breathing, butterflies in stomach. Why didn't she notice this before?

Maura notices the change in Jane. Oh, it's not a tremendous change, but she knows Jane.

_Jane is acting like a...a skittish kitten. Not really skittish, but she is watching me and I believe if I do anything too much, she will run and hide and watch from farther away. I'll act casual, subtle._

_Jane seems to feel safer this week staying out of the morgue, safety in numbers. No problem, I'll come to her. _Maura enters the bullpen with the tox screen results.

Maura gives a cheery hello to all the detectives, but walks over to Barry's desk. "Barry, here are the tox results you asked for." She stands at Barry's shoulder and leans over to point at the significant numbers.

_See? Look how close she's standing to Frost! And the way she's bending over, I can see plenty of Maura!_

"Mind if I take a look?" Jane snaps. She stands to walk over.

_Hmmm, I think you've already had a look. Maybe you want a closeup_. Maura smirks to herself.

"Of course you can Jane." Maura gathers the file and brings it to Jane before she gets to Frost's desk. She stands slightly in front of Jane so Jane has to look over her shoulder at the report. Maura knows this position gives Jane a clear view of her cleavage and a chance to smell her.

As Maura points out the information, Jane finds herself leaning a little closer, not to get a better look at the numbers, but to smell Maura's hair. She looks down, but instead of looking at the numbers, Jane's eyes drift to Maura's breasts. Jane swallows. _Well, I asked for a look, didn't I? Maybe i should tell her to button up one more button. They look firm, I wonder how they would feel? Hey! Focus! _

Jane clears her throat and steps back. "Thank you, Maura. Frost, can you match that information with samples found at the suspect's home?"

"Looking now."

Maura walks over to Jane and lays her hand gently on Jane's arm. "If I get any more information, I'll send it up right away."

Jane nods. "Thank you."

As Maura walks out of the bullpen, she turns back to the group. "Don't forget to wear your ugly sweaters tonight at the Holiday Party at the Dirty Robber."

The guys lower their heads to their desks and groan. Jane rolls her eyes. "Guys, c'mon. It won't be so bad. It's at the Robber. After an hour, we'll take off the stupid sweaters and have a regular Friday night, right?"

"You think so? I've got a bad feeling about this!"

* * *

Jane walks into the Dirty Robber and spots Frost and Korsak in their usual booth. She laughs when she sees the sweaters they are wearing. Frost is wearing a sweater with snowflakes all over it and Korsak had a giant snowman on his. She grabs a beer and joins them.

"Where's the doc?" Korsak asks.

"We drove separately today, she said she would be here soon."

They sit and watch the other sweaters walk in, chuckling at both the sweaters and the embarrassed looks of the people wearing them. Soon, they spot Maura. She's wearing a black skirt with the sweater.

_Seriously! She can make an ugly sweater look good!_

Maura grabs a wine at the bar and moves to the booth, smiling widely.

"This is my first ugly sweater party! Look, I went to the Dollar Store and added a little zing to my outfit. See? Jingle bell earrings and necklace!"

"Zing? I think you mean bling Maura."

"Bling? Well, that doesn't make sense. Zing sounds more appropriate, but if you say so."

They hear the bar break into catcalls and clapping and turn to look. A detective from Narcotics had battery operated lights sewn into his sweater.

"Oh! Is that fair? Can you add things to your sweater?" Maura was indignant!

_She is so cute! _

"I don't think there are any rules, Maura." Jane tries not to laugh.

"Well, we're going to have to step up our game next year." Maura is slightly competitive.

"Okkkkkk."

Frost is paying attention to something in the corner.

"What's the matter Frost?"

"Looks like they are setting up a Karaoke Machine. Think it's time for us to head out?"

Maura first looks excited and then disappointed. "Please, let's stay for a while, please?"

Cavanaugh walks over. "I need your help. Narcotics is going to win the sweater contest, I need you all to see with that stupid machine. Homicide needs to make a showing."

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Thank you."

Cavanaugh walks away. They look at each other. "Shit."

Maura is giddy. "Does someone want to do a duet with me? Jane?" Head shake. "Vince?" Eyes to ceiling. "Barry, you'll come up with me."

Barry sighs and walks up with her. They look through the selections and pick one. Music starts to play and the two start to sing.

_**I really can't stay  
Baby it's cold outside  
I gotta go away  
Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been  
Been hoping that youd drop by  
So very nice  
I'll hold your hands their just like ice  
My mother will start to worry  
Beautiful what's your hurry?  
My father will be pacing the floor  
Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I better scurry  
Beautiful please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more...**_

They are singing TO each other. Jane watches and feels... jealousy? sadness?

_She went to him first in the bull pen today. Maybe I've been reading the cues wrong. She wants to be my friend, but maybe something more with Frost._

The song finishes, bar claps and they bow and go back the seat. Maura hugs Barry before they sit down.

"Thank you Barry, that was fun."

Barry grunts. "Your turn old man."

Korsak goes up, looks at his sweater and grins. He pushes a button, the music comes on:

_**Frosty the Snowman  
Was a jolly happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal...**_

There is laughter and clapping as Korsak takes off an imaginary hat and bows.

"You're up Janie!"

"I really can't sing guys, you don't want me up there."

"We all did it! Get it over with and there will be a beer waiting for you!

Maura can tell that Jane really doesn't want to go up. "I had fun Jane. I'll go back up with you."

Jane looks to Maura and nods. "You pick the song, Maur."

They go up on the little stage, Maura looks through the list and picks out a song. "We'll take turn singing the stanzas, ok? You start."

_**Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.**_

Gone away is the bluebird,  
Here to stay is a new bird  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.

In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
Then pretend that he is Parson Brown  
He'll say: Are you married?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we dream by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland...

The song ends and Jane stares at Maura. _We didn't sing TO each other, but that song is about a couple. We sang it together. Did she pick it out for that reason? Or was she singing it to Frost. I was too nervous to pay attention._

Jane hears clapping and realizes that it's over and they can go back to their booth. She slides in with a sigh and takes a big gulp of beer.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Maura asks sweetly and pats Jane's leg.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Makes my night complete. Karaoke with an ugly sweater on."

The guys laugh.

As they finish their drinks, Jane notices that while Maura is talking with the guys, her thigh is pressed against her own.

_Ok, I'm confused. Is she interested in Barry or just being friendly?_

_Do I want to see if she's interested in me?_

_Do I dare risk our friendship?_

_Ug, I keep going around in circles._

_God, show me a sign!_

Maura starts gathering her things. "I think I'm calling it a night everyone. I had a very pleasant evening. Barry, thank you for being my singing partner. Jane, I hope you had fun singing with me."

"Of course I did Maura." Jane exclaims. "I'll walk out with you."

"Oh hey, if you ladies are leaving, I'll walk out with you." Frost grabs his coat.

"Well, if all of you are leaving, guess I'll go too." Korsak slides out also.

_Really? Is this the sign?_

The four walk outside. They come to Jane's car first. "I'll walk you to your car Maur."

"I got it Jane. No need for you to walk the good doctor to her car and then walk back to yours. I think she's close to mine." Frost wants to be a gentleman.

_Another sucky sign!_

"Well ok. Call you tomorrow Maur?"

Maura opens her mouth to ask Jane to walk her, but knew it would look strange when Barry had volunteered.

"Yes, I'll talk to you tomorrow Jane. Good night."

_Well, shit. I know. I can go home and google how to flirt with a woman. What am I getting myself into? Only if I feel that it won't ruin the friendship. But I'll be ready!_

* * *

A/N Happy Winter Solstice. I'm not thrilled with this chapter, but it may fit what I was trying to convey. I feel that Jane if very confused and conflicted this week, so her thoughts (and therefore my writing it seems) are all over the place. _I'm attracted to Maura, do I do something about it? Risk the friendship/risk rejection..._ It's going to turn into fun angsty. Thank you, as always for the reviews and PMs. They really make my day and I so enjoy the PMs. Enjoy your weekend everyone! Try to stay sane!


	25. Saturday, December 22

The usual: I don't own (wish I did), but only borrow to have some fun!

* * *

Jane sits on her couch on Saturday morning holding her cell phone. She scrolls through the contacts until she finds the name she wants. She begins to type a text.

Puts the phone down.

Gets up, goes to the kitchen for some water.

Back to the couch. Picks up the phone.

Puts the phone back down. Deep breath.

Picks up the phone and finishes the text:

Jane: Hey Angela, it's Jane

She doesn't have to wait long for her phone to buzz.

Angela: Hey Jane sweetie. Miss me already? lol

Jane rolls her eyes.

Jane: Of course. lol ty for sending me that pic

Angeala: NP What are you going to do with it?

Jane: I put it in an ornament with 2012 on it

Angela: nice What do I owe the pleasure of this text?

Jane takes a deep breath again. _Don't be a chickenshit Rizzoli. You can only find so much information on google, ask someone who knows!_

Jane: Can I ask you as question?

Angela: Sure. Ask away

Jane: Can you tell me more about pansexuality?

The phone doesn't buzz back as quickly as before.

Angela: You sure you don't want to call and we actually talk?

Jane: NO! Texting is fine

Down in DC, Angela is chuckling.

Jack looks over to his wife. "What's up babe?"

"Jane is texting and asking about sex, well, about pansexuality. She doesn't want to talk, only text. Our favorite detective gets embarrassed talking about sex. It's kinda cute."

"Be nice to her Angela."

"Jack! Of course. I will do my best to enlighten her."

Angela: Ok, what do you want to know?

Jane: What's the differnece between that and bi-sexuality?

Angela: Ok. Imagine you are at a big Christmas party. Family, friends, co-workers and some strangers are there.

Angela: A typical heterosexual woman is there and she checks out ever single male as potential husband material

Jane snorts as she reads her phone. "Sounds about right."

Angela: She sees other single women as competion, even friends, even though she loves them. She loves her family.

Angela: Now. Bi. She's at the party and she's checking out the males and females as potential mates, but that doesn't mean that they lust after everyone, ok? She can have male and females that are JUST friends. got me so far?

Jane: Yes. Easy enough so far.

Angela: Pansexuals - more delicate to describe. Do you know what a dowsing rod is?

Jane: Like in movies? Y sitck to find water?

Angela: Yes. Think of that or magnets. So pansexual at same party. Sees family - family love, sees friends - friend love. Some friends deeper love than others

Angela - Romantic love? That's when you think of the magnet or dowsing rod. They may feel a deeper draw/love to someone and it doesn't matter if they are male/female or that person you aren't sure if it's a man or woman.

Angela - They are NOT attracted to everyone, but can be to anyone. Understand the differnece?

Jane: I think so. At least better understanding than before

Jane: Thanks for everything Angela

Angela: Anytime darlin

Jane sits and thinks about what Angela has texted. Levels of love. She has had female friends before, ok, not that many, but she never felt the love that she feels for the ME. The question keeps going back to 3 simple questions:

Am I willing to risk this friendship for something more?

Can she feel the same about me?

Am I worthy of her?

And one simple fact: I have NO clue what I'm doing.

Where's my friend google?

'How to Flirt with a girl' - Fractionation Seduction - _what the hell is that? Oh, hell no, I'm not clicking on any videos and get a virus._

_-Do not try too hard - Ok_

_-Take care of your looks - hmmm, maybe a new outfit for Christmas_

_-Choose a good scent - I think she likes the scent I wear, she tells me I smell good_

_-Sense of humor - Don't know if sarcasm is considered humor. Ok, I can TRY work on that_

_-Eye contact - Don't have to work on that. Totally love to look into her eyes._

_Let's be brave and type in Lesbian into that search_

_-Find out if she is bi/lesbian_

_-Be subtle - compliment her_

_-Not so subtle - physical, more touching/hugging_

_-Be genuine_

_-Let her know you are lesbian/bi-sexual_

_-Sleepovers are great for snuggletime_

_That's a start…. Maura says she is pansexual, so I have a chance, if I am willing to chance our friendship for something more. Like my relationships ever work out. Sigh_

Jane's phone buzzes.

Angela: Still there?

Jane: Ya

Angela: I want you to watch something. I think it fits. Go to youtube. Type in Xena and Gabrielle and Eternal Flame. Watch video

Jane actually went on her computer to do as Angela asked. After watching the video, her mouth dropped open.

_I watched that show. How did I not see that? That could totally fit Maura and myself._

Jane looks at the phone. Thinks for a moment and begins to type.

Jane: Are you trying to tell me something?

Angela: I think I know what you are thinking

Jane: Ya?

Angela: Does it involve a certain honey blonde ME?

Jane: Maybe

Angela: I'll kick your ass if you screw up

Jane: I'll keep that in mind

"Well Jo, I think I may be in trouble and I haven't done anything yet. I have the Christmas ornament with our pictures in it. Maybe I should pick up something else. But one website said 'don't try to bribe her.' Jo, this is so confusing!"

Jo licks Jane's hand. _Poor Mom. You're gonna do fine. Go for it Mom!_

* * *

A short little update. Someone said that I made a step back. Maybe I did. One reason is because I have some fun things planned next week. I don't want this to end yet, and character development. Yes, this Jane started to recognize earlier that she was physically attracted to Maura and that would freak her out. Now let's take it a step farther and have Jane acknowledge her FEELINGS. We all know how Jane reacts to emotions.

Anyhow! Thank you! I love the reviews! They make me laugh and to feel warm fuzzies! You all are so awesome! I hope another update tomorrow! Happy reading!


	26. Sunday, December 23

Another quick update. As always, don't own, just borrow for fun - Yes, I'm having a lot of fun!

* * *

The wind isn't blowing as hard as yesterday, so Jane bundles up and goes for a run. She thinks she has a plan of action, she just wants to clear her mind with a run and see if it's still the plan when she's done.

Breathe - in through nose, out through mouth

Run

Feel you body go through the paces

Push

Breathe

Jane arrives back home, drinks water and hits the shower. When she went shopping yesterday, she replenished her scented shower gel and even bought a body spray of the same scent.

She gets out of the shower and gives herself a light spritz with the spray. _The website said to have a scent, so 'check'._

She goes to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a green cable knit sweater. She sits on the couch to pull on her boots and Jo jumps up beside her.

"Hey Jo. Wanna hear what my plan?"

Jo wags her tail.

"Ok. You see Jo, I like Maura, like, more than like as a friend. Confusing, right?"

Jo cocks her head.

"So, I wanna see if I can somehow find out if she likes me more than just a friend. If she does, GREAT! Well, kinda great because I'm clueless in that department and I'm scared to death about disappointing her or screwing up!"

"And if she doesn't return my feelings... well then, I bury 'those' kind of feelings and be grateful to have her in my life as a most important thing is to have her in my life. Right Jo?"

Jo gives a little bark. _Mom! Open your eyes! She DOES like you more than a friend!_

Jane chuckles at the little dog and rubs her head. Her phone rings.

"Rizzoli. Oh, hey , I'm on my way right now. I'll stop and grab Maura. Oh, she's with you? Ok. See you shortly."

Jane grabs her keys and heads to the BPD cafe.

Jane enters the cafe and thinks she has entered Santa's workshop. Sister Winifred has organized a wrapping day to wrap all the toys being delivered to the city's homeless shelters.

"Detective Rizzoli, so glad that you could make the time to join us."

Jane winces at Sister Winifred's voice. "Anything to help the kids, Sister."

"Hmm. Please go to tables 7, 8, and 9 with the rest of the Homocide division. Name tags are already on the gifts. Take the tag off, wrap the gift, put the tag back on. Please try not to mis-label the gifts. I've allowed your mother and Dr. Isles to join your group."

"Thank you Sister Winifred. I'm sure we can handle the name tags." Jane turns to go and rolls her eyes once her back is to Sister Winifred.

She spots her mother and Maura and heads their way.

"Janie! You made it!"

"Ma, I told you I would." Jane looks at Maura putting a bow on a gift and feels nervous.

"Hey Maura, nice bow."

Maura turns and smiles at Jane. "Thank you Jane." _She's wearing a new sweater and it looks beautiful on her. Do I compliment her on it or will that scare her away? Casual compliment._

"That green looks nice on you Jane."

Jane can feel a blush start, but feels good that Maura has noticed what she is wearing. "Thank you, Maura."

All of a sudden, there is a commotion as Frankie, Frost and Korsak walk in with Santa hats on.

"Merry Christmas ladies! Ho ho ho and all that good stuff!"

Sister Winifred follows closely behind to see what all the noise is about. "Ok, settle down. I can see that I'm going to have to assign tables to this group to get any work done. Detective Korsak, please go to Angela's table; Barrold, you are with Doctor Isles; Francesco with Jane."

"Sister Winifred! I want..."

"Jane! I'm sure we all want something for ourselves. What I would like is for these gifts to be wrapped, is that possible?"

Jane pouts and grabs a gift to start wrapping. _Great. I'm with Frankie and not Maura._

Jane glances at the other two tables and watch the other wrappers laughing and flirting with one another. _Is Frost really flirting with Maura? Of course he is, who wouldn't be in that position. Did he just put a bow on her head? Grrrrrr_

"Did you just growl Jane?"

Jane looks at Frankie. "Uh, yeah. The tape got stuck on my finger."

_Subtle touch. Breathe _Jane walks over to Maura's table and lightly shoulder bumps her. "How's the wrapping going here?"

Maura feels Jane bump her and Jane's scent wafts over Maura. _Hmmm, love the way she smells, but she just buddy bumped me. Sigh._

"I think we doing well, aren't we Barry?"

"Doc, we are just a pair of Super Santa Elves. Look how awesome our presents look!"

"Super Santa Elves Frost? Really?"

"Don't be hating on our wrapping, Jane."

"Well, why don't we switch partners and you go help Frankie?"

"I'm good here."

"No, I think Frankie needs some help to make his presents look as good as the ones here." Jane's voice is lower and more gravelly than normal as she gives Frost the Rizzoli Stare.

"On second thought, that sounds like a good plan."

Jane feels nervous and looks for conversation. _Conversation. Talk about her._ "Uh, you wrap presents very well Maura." _Add a touch to that. _Jane pat's Maura's back.

"Why, thank you Jane. It's all mathematical you know. Square inches of wrapping paper to cover the area measurement of the gift and precise angles for folding corners. Simple really!" _What is going on with Jane tonight?_

"Simple math, right." _What else did that website say? Sense of humor. Right. Ok. _

"Hey Maura, what do you get if you cross Santa with a detective?"

"I don't know Jane, what?"

"Santa Clues!"

Maura stands there and looks confused. "I thought he is called Santa Claus."

"It's a joke Maura. Detective. Clues? Get it?"

"Jokes aren't my strong point Jane. Although I did hear one I considered very humorous at the Neurotoxin Conference I just went to. Would you like to hear it?"

"Uh, I think I better get some more bows." _I am so blowing it today!_

Wrapping is done and Jane thinks she can still salvage the night when Sister Winifred walks over. "I need volunteers, Vincent, Jane, Barrold and Francesco, to bring these toys to the appropriate shelters."

Jane begins to whine. "But I…"

Sister Winifred raises her eyebrow. "Is there a problem Detective? Please put them in large garbage bags and the Directors will be waiting for you."

Jane looks to her mother and Maura. "Maura is being kind enough to take me grocery shopping Janie, for some last minute things for our baking day tomorrow. We'll see you then?"

"Ya, Ma."

They start putting the gifts into the large, black garbage bags. "Hey Sis? Can you drop me off at my place after delivering the gifts?"

"Sure, why not. I have no other plans it seems." _Thanks Ma!_

* * *

Seriously folks, I'm having so much fun right now. Thank you all for the reviews! They keep me going :) You are the best! I promise that the ladies will get in sync. Poor Jane is just trying too hard, right? Stay sane everyone!


	27. Christmas Eve

You know the drill! I own nothing, but love to borrow for fun!

* * *

Jane wakes to a wet nose in her ear. "Good morning Jo. Give me a minute." She rolls over and pulls the covers over her head and a minute turns to five turns to thirty. Jo uses her paw to scratch at the lump that is Mom.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Let's go outside." Jane pulls on sweats and a jacket and stumbles out the door. Jo understands that Mom doesn't have the wonderful fur coat that she does, so hurries her business and they are back inside in no time at all.

Jane slouches on the couch and Jo hops up next to her.

"Yesterday didn't go quite as planned Jo. Not that I had anything really planned, but..."

"I don't know Jo. Do guys have these problems? If they do, maybe I should feel a little sorry for them. Nah! Ok, today is a new day. I'll just try again. It's baking day for Ma, so what should I wear? I have a red sweater and a black sweater. Flour would really make a mess of the black, so I'll save that for Christmas. The red will look Christmassy." Jane pulls the sweater and jeans from the closet and puts them on the bed. She thinks some more and grabs the black sweater and black skinny jeans from the closet also.

"Jo! How would you like to visit Bass today? Huh? Yeah! This way, in case I get invited to a sleepover, you will be with me! The website says that sleepovers are good for snuggling. We can watch a Christmas movie and snuggle on the couch. Let's see if we get invited. I'll leave my bag in the car, you know, 'just in case'" Jane grins at the possibility.

_Good plan Mom! I'll go grab my favorite toy!_

Jane cleans and putters around the apartment until it's time toshower and head to Maura's. She gives herself and extra spritz of the body spray, checks her hair and decides she's ready to go. Jane grabs her overnight bag, the bag of presents and Jo and heads out the door.

"Ok, Jo, remember to be a good girl ok?"

_Mom! I'm always a good girl. I just want to play with Bass!_

A short ride later and Jane is pulling into Maura's driveway. She leaves the overnight bag in the car, but grabs the bag of presents, Jo follows. Jane walks through the front door. _Still not locked, gotta talk to her about that, AGAIN._

"Hello! Where is everyone?" Jane drops the presents by the tree and Jo runs off to find Bass.

"In the kitchen Janie."

Jane walks around the corner and enters the kitchen. Maura looks up from rolling some dough and stops to stare at Jane. _Wow. Look at how that sweater fits her. And the color against her skin tone. Oh, my. I wonder if I have any tequila._

"What are you starting with and what can I do?"

"We're working on some strufoli right now. You can help Maura roll the balls while I start to cook them. Later on we'll do some simple butter cookies to decorate and I'll cook a panforte."

Jane walks over to Maura. "Hey. I hope you don't mind, I brought Jo along."

"Not at all Jane. Jo is always welcome here. I like your sweater. The color is very striking on you."

Jane smiles a cocky grin. "Thank you. Can I help you roll some dough?"

"Please, here you go." Maura hands Jane some dough and their fingers brush. Maura tries to hide the shiver she feels at the contact.

"Are we doing the Feast of the Seven Fish tonight, Ma?"

"I do have a nice fish dinner planned, with some shrimp as an appetizer. I think Maura will enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will Angela. I am fascinated by authentic, cultural traditions for the holidays."

The next few hours are spent in the kitchen finishing the desserts, prepping for Christmas dinner and starting Christmas Eve dinner. Ingredients are passed, fingers brushed, smiles shared.

Jane looks over at Maura and sees some flour on her cheek. She reaches over and gently rubs her thumb across Maura's cheek. "You, uh, had a smudge of flour right there." They stare into each other's eyes.

"Girls! Would you like to pour some wine for dinner?"

Maura and Jane jump apart. "Of course. Jane? Beer or wine?"

"I'll have some wine tonight." Maura quirks an eyebrow.

As Maura pours the wine, her doorbell rings. "Jane, can you finish pouring?"

"Sure."

Maura goes to the door and opens it. "Mother!"

"Hello, darling. Merry Christmas. May I come in?"

"Of course you can, Mother. What are you doing here?"

"Your father has a conference in Turkey and I decided I would rather visit you. There are no rooms available nearby, do you mind if I stay with you?"

Jane is listening. _No! First Ma dragging her shopping, now Constance here? Will I ever get a break?_

"I would be delighted to have you stay, Mother." _I can't have a sleepover with Jane if Mother is here. Shit! Oh! Language Maura!_

_Jo looks to Bass. Our Moms aren't too happy right now._

_No Jo, they are not._

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone! Jobee - I owe you a PM! Love to Flanders! Thank you all for the PMs and kind reviews. This update is short - sorry! A tad bit tired, but at least you do have a little reading. I thought this was a good place to end it. Enjoy your day everyone!


	28. Christmas Day

As always, I don't own the ladies, but I do love to borrow for fun!

* * *

Jane wakes up Christmas morning with a sense of deja vu. Jo's cold, wet nose was in her ear urging her to get up. Jane groans. _Here we go again. I SHOULD be waking up at Maura's house getting ready to open presents before everyone else gets there. Sigh_

"C'mon, Jo. Let's see what Santa left you in your stocking." Jane goes over to the small stocking she decorated for Jo. She pulls out a bone, tennis ball and squeeky Santa.

"Ok, Jo. You can pick out one new toy to bring with you to Maura's house. Let's remember to bring Bass his strawberries today, right girl?"

Jane runs into the shower, gives herself the extra spritz and even applies eyeliner without blinding herself. Black sweater and black skinny jeans on, fluff the hair, good to go!

"What are you bringing Jo? Your bone? Good girl! Let's go!" Jane and Jo walk out the door.

One minute later, the door opens again and Jane runs to the refrigerator. "Jo! You forgot the strawberries!" She grabs the container and runs back out the door.

_Good Mom. It's Christmas and I want to make Bass happy._

Again they head out the door and are soon in Maura's driveway. _Breath deep. How can I find out if Maura likes me more than a friend with both of our moms hovering around. I mean, I'm up for a challenge, but seriously?_

She enters Maura's house and shouts out a raspy, "Merry Christmas!" She hears a chorus of Merry Christmases from the kitchen and heads that way.

Jane finds the ladies around the kitchen island. "Hey, Ma." Jane leans down to give her mother a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Maura, Constance." Jane hands Maura the strawberries. "This is Jo's Christmas present to Bass."

Maura feels her heart melt. Jane is giving a Christmas present to Bass! "Thank you Jane. I believe Bass has a present for Jo." Maura goes to the tree and finds Jo's present. Jane unwraps the bag and finds a braided rope and a package of Greenies. "Those help promote better dental and gum health in dogs."

Jane flashes the trademark Rizzoli grin. "Thank you, Maura, and Jo's teeth thank you."

Maura inhales sharply and feasts her eyes on Jane. _She looks exquisite in that black sweater. Simple, yet elegant. Oh, and when she smiles that smile... Be still my heart. How am I going to get through this day without dragging her to my bedroom?_

"Girls? You wanna help put out the cheese trays and fruit and veggie platters for people to snack on?"

_That's right. That is how I'm going to get through this day without dragging Jane to my bedroom. The mothers are here. That is like a cold shower._

"Be right there, Angela." Maura smiles at Jane. "Time to get to get to work Detective. We have company coming."

Jane grins. _She said we. WE have company coming._

Maura goes into the kitchen to help Angela and Jane goes into the living room to put some Christmas music on softly.

The doorbell rings. "Jane, can you answer that?"

"Sure." Jane opens the door to Korsak and Frost. "Hey guys, Merry Christmas! Come on in!"

"Merry Christmas, partner. Merry Christmas Janie."

The guys make their way to Maura to wish her a Merry Christmas and are re-introduced to her mother. "Mrs. Isles, what a pleasant surprise."

"Detective Korsak, please, call me Constance."

"Only if you call me Vince."

Constance smiles at Vince. _These are the people my daughter works with. Rough around the edges, but I've seen how they look out for her. She considers all of them her extended family._

Frankie and Tommy arrive a short while later and walk in.

"My boys! Merry Christmas boys, come give your Mom a big hug!"

Jane rolls her eyes. Maura grins at the family. The noise level in her home has risen significantly.

"Presents before or after dinner?"

"Tommy, we're adults! We can wait until after dinner!"

"But before dessert, right?" Tommy looks to Maura with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Tommy. I see no reason we can't open presents before dessert."

"Yes!" Tommy walks over to his jacket and grabs something from his pocket.

"Dinner is ready!" Angela calls out. Everyone finds a seat at the table.

It is Christmas dinner, so everyone tries to share only funny stories, so laughter is shared on this day. Rondo stories, dumpster diving, flying tackles to 300lb suspects. Jane sits diagonal from Constance. "How long to you plan to visit Maura?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm trying to convince Maura to come spend a few days in New York with me. We could do some shopping, go to some shows and museums."

Jane feels ill and swallows. She looks to Maura and raises an eyebrow. Maura shrugs. "I'm thinking of going. It would be lovely to spend some time with Mother." Maura sees the crestfallen look on Jane's face. "Just a couple of days."

_Seriously? What else can go wrong? _

Dinner is finished and the clean up process is begun. The guys get their beverages of choice and make their way into the living room. Tommy 'accidently' drops a napkin in the archway. "Hey, Maura? How do you change the music in here?"

Maura walks toward the living room and stops to pick up the napkin. Tommy come up next to her and grins. "Look up, Maura!"

Maura looks up and sees mistletoe hanging above her. _Oh, no. Wrong Rizzoli!_

There are hoots and laughter as Tommy gives a Maura a chaste kiss on the lips. Jane had just turned the corner in time to see the kiss. Her mouth drops open. _Son of a bitch!_

Frost takes a look at a look at Jane's face and runs up behind Tommy. "Hey, isn't it supposed to bring luck to kiss under the mistletoe? I need some luck!" He kisses Maura on the cheek.

Frankie starts to stand up, but Jane shoots him a death glare and he decides to sit back down.

Korsak whispers to Frost, "What are you doing? I saw Jane reach for her sidearm that she luckily isn't wearing!"

"Don't worry old man. I'm just trying to win our bet."

"Huh! Ain't going to happen with Mama Isles right here. No way Jane will kiss Maura under that mistletoe with all of us here. I still say Valentine's Day."

Frankie walks over to the two whispering. "What are you two old ladies gossiping about."

"The Bet."

"I still say it's going to be New Year's Eve."

A flustered Maura walks away from the mistletoe. "Let's open some presents!"

Presents are traded. Wrapping paper strewn all over the place. Paper balls go flying through the air. Constance sits in a slight bit of shock at the noise and mayhem.

Jane opens her present from Maura, a beautiful watch. "It is supposed to be the highest rated for ruggedness, for when you tackle those 300lb suspects. It also has a GPS and heartrate monitor, to help with running and even an alarm." Maura realizes that she is rambling, so adds quietly, "And an inscription..."

Jane looks at the back of the watch. "To J, (heart) M, Be Safe" Jane gets up and hugs Maura and whispers in her ear. "Just like Little Bass." Maura nods happily.

"Now your turn."

Maura opens the first gift. It is a picture ornament with only the year marking it. It is the picture of the two of them that Angela took when they went out to dinner. Maura smiles and immediately goes and hangs it on the tree. She sits back down to open the second box. She removes the packing and takes out a intricately designed glass ball. "It's beautiful Jane!"

Constance looks over at the gift. "Oh, that is a Josh Simpson World. He is a contemporary glass designer"

_Of course her mother would know what that is. She is an artist._

"Yes. I like his world series, uninhabited, possibly inhabited and inhabited worlds. Maura, you have an inhabited world." Jane explains to Maura.

Maura clutches her world and hugs Jane. "Thank you for such a treasure!"

Jane is happy that Maura likes her gift, but so wishes she could have given it to her alone, when everyone else had gone home. She mentally sighs. _The important thing is that she looks happy._

"Hey, Maura! Are you going to pass under the mistletoe any more tonight?" Tommy yells over to Maura.

"NO! She is not Thomas!" Jane growls at her brother. _Way to ruin the moment bro!_

* * *

A Rizzoli and Isles Christmas Day! Time is getting short people. I know, that's a happy and sad thought! Thank you for the PMs and reviews. You bring me such joy! Love to Belgium! One review asked, why doesn't Angela M. just tell Maura? That will be explained tomorrow! I hope you all had a lovely day! Another update tomorrow! Hugs!


	29. National Whiners Day

As always, I don't own these lovely ladies, but love to borrow to have fun!

* * *

Jane sits at her desk in the bullpen. She decided to come into work because Maura is in New York with her mother.

Jane looks at the pile of paperwork and sighs.

She checks her cell phone. No texts.

She sighs again.

_She hasn't texted me yet. Should I text her? I'll wait a little while._

Jane picks up a form and starts to enter the data into her computer.

Thirty minutes later, she checks her phone again. Nothing.

Sigh

_Will it be needy if I text her? I don't care._

Jane: Hey Maura. Make it into NYC ok?

She waits impatiently for a response. Finally, a buzz.

Muara: Yes. We just finished checking into our hotel. How are you?

Jane: ok. work. doing paperwork. What are you going to do?

Maura: We'll do a little shopping and go to the opera tonight.

Jane: sounds like fun.

Maura: I'm sure it will be.

In Boston, Jane stares at her phone wondering what to type next.

_Do I tell her that I miss her? I can't say that I wish she didn't go. She deserves to spend time with her mother. sigh_

In NYC, Maura stares at her phone.

_Can I tell her that I wish she were here? That I should have invited her, but Mother wanted to spend time with me._

Jane: okkkkk. have fun. text me later/tomorrow.

Maura: I will

Jane puts her phone down and stares at it. _Fuck_

She picks it up, types quickly and puts the phone back down.

Jane: Miss ya

...

...

buzz

Maura: I miss you too.

Jane breathes a sigh of relief and grins. _I don't know how she misses me, but at least she misses me._

Maura looks at her phone and smiles. _She misses me._

Jane goes back to her paperwork

A couple hours later, her phone buzzes with a text message. She quickly grabs it in hopes that it's Maura.

Angela: Did Maura enjoy the photo ornament?

Jane: Loved it

Angela: Get her anything else?

Jane: A Josh Simpson World

Angela: Really? Very nice Jane. Good job.

Jane: lol thanks

Angela: How goes it?

Jane: eh. sucks. Keep getting cock-blocked by the mothers. Maura's in NYC with her mother.

Angela laughs at her phone. Jack looks over to her. "What's so funny?"

"You have to come over here and read this, hun."

Jack looks at the phone and chuckles. "What are you going to say to her?"

"I think I need to straighten this woman out. Watch."

Angela: Jane sweetie

Jane: ya?

Angela: I know you are a big, bad-assed detective, but...

Jane: ?

Angela: You don't have a COCK. YOU have a CROTCH. You are being crotch-blocked!

Jack rolled back on the couch laughing. Little Michael looked at his father and started laughing with his Dad.

Jane looked at the phone. "Seriously?" Jane rolls her eyes.

Jane: really? that's what you got for me?

Angela: lol. ok, how's the testing going?

Jane: I don't know. I've read some websites how to flirt with women, but I don't think it's working

Angela: Well, what have you done

Jane: some new clothes, using more body scent that she likes

Angela: all good. what else?

Jane: touch. I've shoulder bumped her. Patted her on back to say good job

Angela groans. "Jack!"

Jack walks over and reads her phone and rolls his eyes. "She's your project. You have your work cut out for you. Why don't you tell her that Maura wants her? Or tell Maura that Jane wants her?"

"Jack. I'm not going to hand my best friend over on a silver platter to Jane. Don't get me wrong, I LIKE Jane and think she is the one for Maura, but for being a detective, she's dense! I want her to recognize how strong her feelings are for Maura and to know that she is worthy of Maura's love. Do you understand?"

"Well, since you put it that way, I see what you mean."

Angela: Uh, Jane? That's not really romantic type of touching.

Jane: What am I going to do? I don't know how to kiss a woman! What if I'm bad at it? I don't know how to... you know 'pleasure' a woman. I don't know if can - you know

Angela: No, I don't know, what?

Jane: You're going to make me write it, aren't you.

Angela: Write what?

Jane: I hate you.

Angela: Hold on. Go check your mail

Jane goes to her mail and sees one from Angela and opens it. It's a picture of her when she was making a bizarre face. Under it: December 26, National Whiner's Day.

Jane: Seriously? wtf! Where's that pic from?

Angela: When you were whining about something at dinner, I took your picture. Now, put your big girl panties on and SAY it.

Jane: FINE! I don't know if I can go down on Maura! OK?! I don't know how to and I don't know if I would like the taste!

Jane realizes that she is breathing hard and can't believe she actually admitted all that.

Angela: Ok. See? Wasn't so hard, right. I'm going to help you. I'm going to give you some homework, ok? I'm going to give you some websites to read and learn from.

Jane: Ok

Angela: Go to google. Type in Royal academy of bards. I think the website will be wwwdotacademyofbardsdotorg. Look to left, click on 'alternative' Xena and Gabrielle. In fact, look for a story called, 'a million ways'. Look for others. LEARN!

Angela: But NOT at work!

Angela: also wwwdotfanfictiondotnet Go to Browse, TV and look under Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Change rating to M and have some fun. Actually, go to characters and type in Buffy and Willow Got all that?

Jane: Yeah. Will do. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight is leftovers night, so visiting my mother.

Angela: Good luck. And Jane sweetie?

Angela grins at what she is about to text Jane. She has the feeling it will send Jane over the edge.

Angela: Touch yourself. Learn what pleases YOU and it will help please another woman. You will be on the right track.

Jane threw her phone.

* * *

Happy Boxing Day! Thank you all for the PMs and reviews! Yes, you are being very patient. Now, you should know what hoiday I've been building (and procrastinating) to. Don't be too mad! I had to fit in National Whiners Day and get more Angela in. Are some of your questions being answered? Jane is going to get more of her swag back, don't worry. Just wait for her to read some fanfiction ;)


	30. Friday, December 28

As always, I don't own these lovely characters, but love to borrow and have some fun!

* * *

Jane walks out of the interrogation room with a satisfied smirk on her face. "That didn't take as long as I thought it might."

Frost looks at her with admiration. "You're good Rizzoli."

"Nah, what else can he say when we have the murder weapon that came from his garage, his fingerprints on it AND the victims blood? He had motive and opportunity. No brainer."

Jane settles in at her desk to fill out the paperwork. She checks her phone and notices that she has a text from Maura.

Maura: Hi Jane. How are you? Are you working today?

Jane: Yes. We had a case, but closed it with a confession. Didn't have to depend on Pike to 'solve' the case. lol What are you doing?

Maura: Oh, no. Dr. Pike is covering? I thought Dr. Smythe was going to cover for me? Mother and I did some shoe shopping today. I can't wait to show you my new shoes!

Jane: Can't wait. Dr. Smythe has the flu, so Pike is covering for him. Are you coming home soon? Maybe in time for New Year's?

Maura: Yes, we will be back tomorrow. Maybe we can have dinner?

Jane: Sounds like a plan. Text me when you get in.

Maura: I will. Be careful Jane

Jane: You know me.

Maura: I do, hence why I ask you to be careful!

Jane smiles at the text. She finishes the paperwork and wants to head home to do her 'homework', but will stop with the guys at the Dirty Robber first.

Jane walks into the Dirty Robber and orders a burger, fries and beer from the bar. She grabs the beer and heads to the booth where Frost and Korsak are sitting.

"Hey, guys. Good job today."

"You too Jane. Good way to end the week."

"Hell, hopefully a good way to end the year!"

Frankie slides in just as Jane's burger arrives. He steals a couple of fries.

"Hey."

"What's up Frankie?"

"Just walking the beat. Where's Maura."

Jane grunts. "Still on a little shopping spree with her mother in NYC."

"Still, huh? Gonna be back any time soon?" _Damn! How am I going to win the bet if Maura's not even here!_

"They may be back tomorrow."

"Nice. Any plans for New Year's Eve?"

Frost and Korsak are staring at Frankie, wondering what he has up his sleeve.

"Nah. No clue what I'm doing yet. Maybe just hang at home with Jo Friday, maybe see if Maura has any plans."

_Great, Maura's gonna be back. How to get rid of her mother. Sigh. I really want Janie to be happy, winning the bet is just a bonus at this point._

"What about you clowns, doing anything?"

Frost and Korsak look at each other. "Nope, not me? You Korsak?"

"Nope."

Jane thinks as she eats her burger. _What AM I going to for New Year's Eve? Does Maura have plans? If not, will she want to go some place fancy? Hang out at home? I'll ask tomorrow when I see her._

"Jane? Jane!"

"What?" Jane realizes that she zoned out for a while.

Frankie repeats himself. "I said, I think they're having something right here if we all want to hang out. Just a suggestion."

The guys nod. They hang out here anyway, why not on New Year's Eve?

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Wanna play some darts, Jane?"

"Nah, gonna head out. Take Jo for a walk." _Go to some websites and 'learn' something..._

"See ya guys. Try to keep a handle on the craziness, ok?" Jane chuckles.

Jane goes home, takes Jo for her walk, grabs a beer and her laptop and settles on the couch. She scrolls through her phone and finds the websites and instructions that Angela had sent her.

Jane begins to read various stories.

_Fist time story. Sounds like a good place to start. Ok, blah, blah, blah. I love you! I love you too! They find ways to pleasure each other... Hey this is only R rated. No kidding they found ways to 'pleasure' each other! Tell me how!_

_Next story!_

Jane continues to read stories.

_**Kissing, softness of lips, lips parting slightly, tongue slipping inside, tasting, exploring, soft moans, fingers tangling in hair, breathing quickens...**_

Jane blinks and realizes her own breathing has started to become more shallow.

_**Kissing along collarbone, sucking gently on pulse point, hands drifting up, cupping full breasts, tweaking, pinching nipple, hard nub, mouth lowers to breast, sucking nipple into mouth, hands kneading breast, tongue twirling hardened nub...**_

Jane shifts on the couch, feeling herself getting wet.

_**Hand slides into panties, finger slides into wetness, her hips thrust up to make a better connection.**_

Jane feels her hips thrust up as she continues to read.

_OMG. I am totally turned on by this. I am imagining Maura doing this to me._

As Jane continues to read, she no longer pictures the characters in the story, but puts herself and Maura in it.

_**I thrust my hip to meet Maura's fingers. She slides her fingers along my folds, feeling how wet I am. She is still kissing my neck and hums into my neck. "Are you wet for me Jane?" she whispers into my neck.**_

_**"Yes, only for you." I groan.**_

_**I can feel Maura rub my clit, my hips rotate with her movements, she slides into my wetness, I open my legs to allow more access.**_

Jane slides her hand under the waistband of her sweat, into her boyshorts. She moans when she feels how wet she is. Jane feels how hard her clit is and pulls her wetness onto it, rubbing back and forth.

_**Maura kisses down my abdomen, onto my thigh. On can feel her breath on my nether lips, her tongue flicks out to lick along my folds. She inserts one finger into me, I can feel her thrusting in and out. Her mouth attaches to my clit, sucking, she inserts a second finger into me. She moans against me, I can feel the hum of her mouth, her fingers going in and out. I look down at her. I...**_

Jane throws her head back against the couch with a loud groan. Her hips thrusting against her hand, breathing heavily.

_OMG! Fuck! Maura just gave me my best orgasm EVER and she's not even here! _

* * *

AN: I hope you like the way it's progressing and it is progressing. I promise, it will all come together very soon! I love all the reviews and PMs I can't tell you how much they mean to me! Seriously! For the one reviewer that doesn't seem happy with the story…. Well, sorry. This is slightly AU, so this is my story, my Jane and my Maura. Some parts of them tie in strongly with the show, some not so. For this? Jane comes from a strong, Italian, Catholic upbringing, so has always been shy about sex. She is only now coming to grips on having stronger than friendship feelings for Maura and that they are also physical. She needs to cope with that. She is not going to just "do" Maura. She will learn how to properly make love to the woman she loves. OK, didn't mean to get on my soap box. Hugs to you all! Happy reading!


	31. Saturday, December 29

Hi all. Remember - I don't own these lovely ladies, but love to borrow for fun, not profit!

* * *

"Maura, darling, I decided to hire a limo for us to drive back to Boston instead of flying. We'll bring our purchases with us and not worry about any of them being misplaced in baggage if we fly."

Maura is anxious to get home, but also can see the logic in driving back. "What time would you like to leave Mother?"

"Why don't we enjoy breakfast and we can have the limo pick us up at 11:00?"

"Sounds wonderful Mother. I'll get ready to go." Maura goes into her bedroom in the suite to make sure her bag is packed and her purchases are in one location. She grabs her phone and sends a text to Jane.

Maura: Good morning Jane.

Jane: Hey Maura! Getting on the plane soon? What time will you be in?

Maura: We have decided to take a limo home to carry all our purchases.

Jane: Oh. That many purchases, huh?

Maura: We do have a few.

Jane: I bet. Sooooo, what time will you be in?

Maura: Travel time is approximately 4 hours. We plan to leave at 11:00, but depending on traffic and weather, I would estimate between 3:00 and 4:00

Jane: Would you like to go out to dinner or would you like me to bring something over?fix you a home cooked meal?

Maura: Oh, I would love a home cooked meal Jane, thank you.

Jane: No problem. I'll have it ready for 5:00

Maura: Mother will be staying one more night with me.

Jane rolls her eyes_. Flipping wonderful! The woman is constantly gone when we want her around and when I want some alone time with Maura, she won't leave!_

Jane: Hope she doesn't mind a Rizzoli recipe!

Maura: I'm sure she will love whatever you cook

Jane: See you later

Maura: Goodbye Jane

Jane puts down the phone, grabs a notepad and starts to pace.

"Ok, Jo. Maura's been eating out a lot, she's had Ma's lasagna, it's going to snow... Baked Ziti! That's a good comfort food! Let's see, we'll have a nice salad to go with it, some garlic bread, wine..." Jane is writing down everything she needs. Jane is no slouch in the kitchen. Just as she always listens to Maura's google-mouth, she has always paid attention to her mother in the kitchen.

"Jo, I'm going shopping and I'll be back in a little while. Do you think I should get some flowers? You know, maybe I won't give them to Maura, but I'll just have them on the table. What do you think?

Jo gives a small bark. _Now you're thinking Mom! Maura lady would like that!_

Jane has a busy morning. She shops for all her ingredients plus the additional items of flowers for the table, milk for coffee and strawberries for Bass in case the storm was worse than they thought it would be. She goes back home to take Jo for a walk. "Sorry, girl. Mother Isles is around, so no sleepover tonight I'm sure! You be a good girl and I'll see you later."

_Good luck Mom. Don't burn dinner!_

Jane arrives at Maura's home and places her bags in the kitchen, puts the flowers in a vase and on the table and goes into the living room to start a fire. She glances up and sees the mistletoe still hanging and smiles. _Can you still kiss under the mistletoe if it's past Christmas? _With the fire giving off a cheery glow, it's time to go back into the kitchen to start cooking.

Maura relaxes in the back of the limo. Constance is checking her calendar for the speaking engagements she is schedule for at various colleges of art. Maura let's her mind wander to Jane_. What am I going to do when I get back? Do I try harder to seduce her? For being a detective, she is clueless to signals I am trying to send out. Is she clueless, or is she being being polite and ignoring them to not hurt my feelings? The most important point is to have her in my life, in whatever way I can. I've missed seeing her these past few days. It will be good to be home._

Maura glances down at her phone.

Jane: How's the travelling? Any snow? How far away are you still?

Maura: Travelling is very smooth. Yes, it has begun to snow, but not significantly to impact the driving. I'm not quite sure how many miles away we are.

Jane: Let me rephrase that. How much longer will it take you to travel here?

Maura: Oh. We are one half hour away from home.

Jane: Perfect! See you in a little bit.

_Half an hour! Time to set the table. _Jane grabs 3 dishes from the cabinet and sets the table. She looks out the back door and sees a light on in the guest house. _Oh, what the hell. If there's one mother over here, why not 2? Maybe they can talk to each other and I can talk more to Maura. _Jane dashes through the snow to knock on Angela's door.

"Hey, Ma!"

"Jane! Where's your jacket?"

"Ma! I came over from Maura's house, right there. What are you doing?" Wanna come over for dinner with me, Maura and her mother?"

"Oh, Janie! I would love to! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, just come on over now."

"Janie, you did all this by yourself? You didn't ask for my help?" Angela gets choked up.

Jane gets all flustered and started waving her arms. "No, Ma. Please don't cry! I'm sorry I didn't ask for your help."

"No, no Jane! I'm proud of you! The table looks beautiful and dinner smells fabulous! You were paying attention to me!"

Jane looks down at her feet and gives a shy grin. "Ya, Ma. I was."

A short while later, the door opens and the Isles women and driver, burdened with bags, walk through. Jane thinks that Maura is the most beautiful sight that she has ever seen. Maura's cheeks are rosey and she has snow clinging to her honey-blond hair. Jane wants to pull Maura into a hug, but a flash of last night and pleasuring herself while thinking of Maura goes through her mind. A blush creeps up her chest and suffuses her face. "Oh, uh, hey! Welcome back! I'll, uh, go help the driver with any more packages!" Jane runs out into the snowy afternoon.

Maura blinks. _What just happened? She started to blush and ran out the door. _Angela envelops her in a giant hug. "Welcome back, Maura!"

Jane grabs additional boxes and bags from the trunk. _What the hell was that all about Rizzoli? For crying out loud. What a chicken shit you are! You fantasize about her, but then when you come face to face with her, with her, oh, hell, with her perfection, you turn tail and run. Shake if off. Get in there._

Jane walks back in the house and now it's Maura's turn to stare at Jane with snow covering her dark curls. Maura swallows. "I was complimenting your mother on how nice the table is set and the delicious aromas coming from the oven and she informed me that this is all you."

Jane blushes again. "Well, I hope the food tastes as good as it smells. Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready." Jane notices that Constance is on her phone and wanted to give the woman time to finish her phone call.

"Janie, can I help you put everything on the table?"

"Sure, Ma. I'll pour some wine for everyone. Thank you."

Conversation flowed smoothly as Maura and her mother discribed the plays and musical events they attended plus the shopping they did.

"Are we going to get a fashion show, Maura?"

Maura laughs. "I can most definitely give a fashon show on some of my purchases, but I'm not sure how appropriate it would be to include my new lingerie in the fashion show."

Jane begins to choke on her wine.

Angela gets up to pound her daughter on her back. Maura gets up to get Jane a glass of water.

"I'm fine, ok. Whew." _I really did not need to hear that! OMG. I wonder what she bought. I can't ask about THAT and not about the other stuff._

"Maura, I talked to your father earlier and he plans to be in the States for New Year's Eve. He would like to know if you would care to join us in our suite over looking Time's Square of if you would like to celebrate someplace else?"

Jane lowers her eyes to hide her disappointment.

Maura looks to her mother, then to Jane's bent head and back to her mother. "Thank you for your generous offer Mother, but I may want to stay local so that I'm not overly tired to go back to work on the second." _That is close enough to the truth that I shouldn't break out in hives._

Jane's head snaps up at this piece of information. "Uh, the guys have mentioned maybe just going to the Robber for a dinner if you want to join us. I was thinking about going with them if you weren't back. I could pick you up or if you want to go someplace else we could." Jane realizes that she is rambling and shuts her mouth.

Maura smiles at Jane. "That sounds lovely, Jane. I'm sure we can find something fun to do."

Jane smiles back and breathes a sigh of relief. _Maura will be here for New Year's Eve._

Constance accepts Maura's decision gracefully. "I will contact your father and let him know it will only be me. I believe I'll ask him to meet me in California. I do believe I'm ready for some warmer weather. I'll make arrangements to leave tomorrow morning."

_YES! Stay calm Rizzoli._

"Please give my regards to Father."

Jane gets up to bring out dessert, tiramisu.

"Janie, did you really make this?"

"Ma, I've been slaving in the kitchen all day!" She winks at Maura.

Jane is THRILLED that her dinner was so well received by the women, but after cleaning up, decides that it's time for her to go.

"Jane, must you rush off so soon?" Maura sounds sad that Jane is leaving.

"I should get home before the roads become too slippery."

"You could stay the night..."

"I don't want to interrupt your final night with your mother. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have no plans as of this time."

"Would you care to play in the snow tomorrow? Do you have some warm clothes?"

Maura become very excited at the prospect of spending the day with Jane. "I do have numerous dress coats."

Jane shakes her head and thinks as Maura does. "Do you have any ski wear that you would use, say in Aspen or where ever you go?"

"Yes! I do have those."

Maura walks Jane to the door.

"Great, but just in case, I'll bring some extra clothes."

Impulsively, Maura leans up to press her lips against Jane's cheek. "Thank you for cooking such a wonderful dinner and dessert and welcoming us back so warmly."

Jane looks over Maura's shoulder to see the mothers at the table drinking coffee and keeps her hands clenched to her sides. She gives Maura a lopsided grin. "I missed you. It was the least that I could do. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane heads out into the snow with plans forming in her head.

* * *

Thank you all for the sweet reviews! They really do make my day. Love to look in the mailbox and see them popping up! It makes me never want to end this story! I hope you are all well and healthy! Enjoy reading!


	32. Playing in the Snow

Two in one day! Or I should say, in a 24 hour period!

As always, don't own, love to borrow. I have so much fun!

* * *

Jane runs around the apartment gathering up snow clothes for herself and a spare set for Maura. She sits on the couch to put on her shoes.

"Jo, what am I going to do with you today? I haven't been having much luck with the sleepovers, have I? Well, you can at least visit with Grandma, right? I have to stop at the store to get some hot chocolate fixings. Ready to go, Jo?"

Jane runs into a nearby store. She puts hot chocolate mix, mini marshmallows and Redi Whip in her basket. She runs quickly to the toy section and finds two saucer sleds. She goes and stands in line at the cash register. She's behind a woman that is dressed sharply, professionally even, with a basket full of Legos.

"That's a lot of Legos."

The woman smiles at Jane. "I stockpile them for my kids. My wife thinks I'm crazy."

Jane laughs. "I guess there are worse things to collect. Have a Happy New Year!"

Jane finishes her purchases and is back in the car with Jo. "Think I got everything Jo. I made sure I bought both marshmallows and Rediwhip because I don't know which she likes. I even bought a couple of sleds. It's going to be a fun day."

_I get to play with Bass. Visit Grandma. Maybe play in the snow! Yes, a fun, fun day!_

Jane pulls into Maura's driveway and unloads her car. She deposits the sleds by Maura's front door and walks in. _Seriously, locking the front door better be her New Year's Resolution!_

"Hello?"

"Be right down, Jane."

Jane puts the hot chocolate and marshmallows on the counter and Rediwhip in the refrigerator. She turns when she hears Maura coming down the stairs. Maura is dressed in yoga pants and Jane's BPD sweatshirt.

_OMG. I_ _love when she_ _wears my sweatshirt. She looks adorable!_

"Hello, Jane."

"Hey." _Wow, real smooth. Want to try to string some words together? _Jane clears her throat. "Ready to go out and play?"

"Not quite yet. Mother's limo should be here momentarily."

"Ok, no problem."

Constance comes down the stairs. She looks at her daughter's casual attire and Jane's and quirks an eyebrow.

"What are your plans today?"

Jane decides to answer. "We are going outside. To play. In the snow."

"Yes, of course."

There is a knock at the door and Maura goes to answer it.

Constance takes the moment to speak one sentence to Jane. "Take good care of my daughter, Detective."

Jane answers without a thought. "Of course I will."

Constance inclines her head and turns to her daughter.

"I had a fabulous time during our visit Maura."

"As did I, Mother. I hope we can do it more often."

"I hope so also." Constance kisses Maura's cheeks and waves goodbye to Jane.

"Soooo, let's get you bundled up!"

Jane can see excitement light up Maura's eyes. "What are we doing today?"

"How about we start by trying to roll a snowman?"

"Does it have to be gender specific, Jane? Why aren't they just called snow person. Or perhaps snow people if we build more than one?"

Jane rolls her eyes. "Maura. Let's go outside and start rolling a snowball and see how far we get."

Maura puts on her ski suit and twirls around for Jane.

"You sure that's supposed to keep you warm and dry? We'll test it while we build Frosty. If it keeps you warm enough, you can where it where we're going next. If not, I have spare snow clothes."

Jane whistles for Jo and they head to Maura's backyard.

"Did you ever make a snowman? Jane asks Maura.

"No, my parents thought that frivolous. Winter outdoor time was spent with skiing lesson and figure skating."

"So, I guess you never have been in a snowball fight?"

"No."

"Begin by scooping up snow like this, cup your hands, make believe you are making a meatball, all right? Good, now add more snow. Good. Now, put that snowball on the ground and start to push it around, packing the snow that sticks to the ball firmly onto the ball."

Maura listens to Jane's instructions. She is on her hands and knees in the snow pushing the small snowball around until it becomes larger. Jane is beside her, packing the snow down. The ball becomes larger, needing both women to push it. Maura slips and falls into the snow and laughs. Jane is on her knees next to the bottom of the snowman. She begins to lean over Maura...

A ball of fur comes hopping through the snow to lick Maura's face.

_Hi Maura-lady! You want to play Jo?_

Maura giggles even more with the little dog scampering around her.

"Jo! Calm down!" _For crying out loud! Even my dog has it against me!_

_Uh, oh. Oops. Sorry Mom!_

"Up you go Maura. 2 more balls to do before Frosty is finished."

The finish the two smaller balls and Frosty is done.

"I'm sorry Maura. I didn't get any coal for eyes and a mouth."

"Don't worry Jane. I have a scarf to add a little color."

Maura runs into the house to find the scarf and hat she wants and is soon back out to put the finishing touches on Frosty.

"Jane, he looks wonderful!"

"Yes, he does." Jane pulls Maura in for a one-armed side hug as they look at the snowman they made.

Maura is having such a wonderful time, she is not going to be disappointed in the friendship hug that Jane is now giving her. _Maybe I shouldn't be greedy and be happy with what I have currently._

"I brought over some hot chocolate mix, would you like to go inside to warm up a little before our next adventure?"

"We're going to have an adventure?"

"Of course we are!"

Jane fixes two mugs of hot chocolate and gives one to Maura. "Are you a marshmallow or whipped cream person?"

"I have a choice?"

"Yes, you do."

"I'll have the cute, little marshmallows please."

Jane opens the bag and pours in a generous amount of mini marshmallows. For her own hot chocolate, she takes the can of whipped cream and sprays a small mountain on top.

Jane bends her head and licks the tip of the mountain into her mouth.

_Oh, my!_

They slowly sip their beverages and thaw out.

Angela burst through the back door. "Janie, come quick! You have to take me to the hospital Frankie's been hurt!"

"What? What's going on Ma! What are you talking about?" Jane looks for her phone to see a missed call and text message from Frost. She is already grabbing her keys.

"I don't know Janie. He was chasing a purse-snatcher and that's all I know!"

Jane looks to Maura. "I'm coming also, if I may."

"Of course you can. Let's go!"

Jane reads the text from Frost.

Frost: Don't panic. Frankie hurt, but not life threatening. See you at hospital.

Jane breathes a small sigh of relief. She trusts Frost if he says to not panic.

The three women rush into the Emergency Room and try to find out any information they can. Frost spots them and goes over to fill them in.

"He was chasing the purse-snatcher and when he tackled the guy, they both slipped on the ice and landed bad. Frankie bumped his head and the tacklee landed on Frankie arm. Frankie still managed to cuff the guy and give the woman bac her purse. He's getting x-rays done on his head and arm. Now that you're here, I'm going to head back."

"Thank you Frost. I owe you"

"No problem, Jane."

A couple hours later, a doctor comes out to speak with them. "I'm Dr. Waters. Officer Rizzoli has a good bump on his head, but no concussion."

"See Ma? I'm not the only one with a hard head."

"Shush, Janie."

Dr. Waters smiles and continues. "No broken bones in his arm, but it is sprained. I'd like him to keep a sling on for a couple of days. We should be able to release him within the next two hours. Over the counter pain medication, as needed."

Maura nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Waters."

Two hours later, Frankie comes walking down the hall with a cute nurse. She hands him a piece of paper that he tucks into his pocket. "He's all set to go home." She winks at Frankie and goes back up the hall.

"Frankie! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ma!"

Jane teases him. "My little bro, the big hero! Saves the day, and gets the girl."

Frankie grins at Jane.

"What if I drop you and my mother at your place, Maura. I'll pick up Jo and bring Frankie to his place."

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

"It's geting pretty late and I want to make sure that Frankie is settled in with everything he needs."

"Ok. I can keep Jo if you'd like. You will be back to my place tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes. We can continue our adventures in the snow tomorrow if you would like."

"Oh, yes. I love playing in the snow with you, Jane."

* * *

Surprise! A second chapter! Love to Belgium! You have to log in so we can PM! Thank you all! You are so wonderful! Words cannot describe the joy! Please everyone - be safe this New Year's Eve! Hugs!


	33. New Year's Eve!

Hi all! Slightly different formatting today!

I don't own the lovely ladies and their friends, but love to borrow them!

**Jane's Home**

Jane is pacing her apartment, running her hand through her long curls, growling.

"I can't catch a break. I'm just giving up! Everyone and thing is against me, including my own dog!"

Her phone buzzes a text alert.

Angela: How goes it darlin?

Jane: SHITTY!

Angela: Uh, oh. What's the matter.

Jane: Fates are against this! The moms, my DOG, Frankie gets hurt... you name it!

Angela: Frankie? Who's Frankie and is he ok?

Jane: My brother. Ya, he's ok. But seriously Angela! I'm going to be just friends with her. Throwing in the towel.

**Jack and Angela's Home**

"Uh, oh."

"What's the matter, Ang?"

"I have to shake Jane up a bit and get her back in the saddle. I better see how Maura's doing.

Angela: Hey sweetie, you there?

Maura: Good morning Angela. How are you?

Angela: Great! Playing with Jack and Michael. Thanks for your email. Sounds like you had a great time with your mother.

Maura: Yes, I did, but I'm glad to be back now.

Angela: How are things going with Jane?

Maura: Oh, I don't know Angela. I'm getting all these conflicting friend signals now. Maybe I should be satisfied with being friends with her.

Angela rolls her eyes. "I've got my work cut out for me Jack!"

Angela: Maura. Sweetie.

Maura: Yes?

Angela: NEVER settle! Your New Year's Resolution is going to be: I will seduce Jane Rizzoli and tell her how I honestly feel about her. Do you understand me?

Maura: I really don't know if that will work.

Angela: Maura! This is not up for discussion. Put your big girl thong on and starting tomorrow. GO GET HER!

Maura: LOL All right Angela

Angela: Luv you sweetie. I'll check in with you tomorrow.

Maura: Bye Angela

Angela sighs. "Ok, one back on track. Jack sweetie, give me our little man. Mama needs a hug. C'mon Michael, help Mommy look for some pictures of Auntie Maura for Auntie Jane."

**Maura's Home**

Jo sits down next to Bass.

_I messed up yesterday Bass. I thought Maura-lady wanted to play._

_Don't worry Jo. Things are going to work out ok. Just stay next to me when it gets close to midnight, ok?_

_Ok, Bass._

**Frankie's Home**

"Ma. You don't have to be here."

"Frankie, I'm your mother, let me help you. I'll cook you some lunch."

"Ma, what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet, Frankie. Why do you ask?"

"Well, uh... Did you happen to know that there's a, uh, betting situation at work?"

"Oh, you mean the one about Janie and Maura?"

"Ma! How did you know about that?"

"Please, Frankie. You may think that I'm old, but I'm not clueless. Not only do I know about it, I already lost. I had Thanksgiving."

Frankie shakes his head and laughs.

"I have tonight Ma. If you help me win, I'll split with you."

"What do you want me to do?

"Can you stay someplace else tonight maybe? You know, give them some privacy?"

"Well, I suppose I could go stay at my mother's and help her cook for tomorrow."

"You are the best Ma!"

"Thanks for finally noticing, Frankie."

"Ma..."

**Jane's Home**

Angela: Jane. Guess what day today is?

Jane: Can't wait to hear.

Angela: It's "Make Up Your Mind Day"

Jane: I did make up my mind

Angela: Trust me - no you haven't

Angela: pic - Maura sitting in a flower garden

Angela: pic - Maura studying a book

Angela: pic - Maura and Jane laughing together

Angeal: pic - Maura in a bikini on a beach

"Damn"

Jane: That is totally unfair

Angela: All is fair in love and war sweetie ;) Now, go get that girl!

Jane takes a deep breath.

Jane: Hey Maura

Maura: Hello Jane

Jane: Do you want to play in the snow today, or do you want me to pick you up later and we'll go to the Dirty Robber?

Maura: If you don't mind, could we play in the snow more tomorrow? I want a sufficient amount of time to prepare for going out this evening.

Jane: That's fine Maura. Remember, we're only going to the Robber and you always look like you're walking down the runway.

Maura: Thank you Jane! What time should I expect you?

Jane: 7:00

Maura: See you then

"Shit! Where is that bag?" Jane finds the bag that contains a black shirt decorated with subtle sequins."I'll hang this in the bathroom when I shower and any wrinkles should be steamed out!"

At 6:30, Jane is looking at herself in the mirror. "Not a bad job with the mascara and eye-liner. At least I don't look like the first time I met her." Jane chuckles to herself remembering the meeting. She tries to control her curls one last time and gives up. Time to go to Maura's.

As Jane pulls into Maura's driveway, she notices the guest house is dark. She goes to the door and decides to ring the bell. Maura opens the door and Jane does her best to not have her jaw drop to the floor. Maura is STUNNING. There is no other way to put it. What would be a simple dress on anyone else, is a dream on Maura. It fits her snuggly in all the right places. A solitaire diamond is nestled above Maura's cleavage.

"You look, uh, beautiful."

"Thank you, Jane. You look stunning, black is your color."

"Uh, thanks. Ready to go?"

"Let me grab my coat."

"Where's my Ma?"

"She mentioned something about staying with your grandmother tonight and cooking for tomorrow?"

"Ok." _Oh, really? _

* * *

They arrive at the Dirty Robber and find Frost, Korsak and Frankie.

"How ya doing, little brother?"

"Don't you mean, big hero?" Frost jokes.

Everyone is happy being together. Teasing the younger Rizzoli for getting a phone number at the hospital. They enjoy the buffet that the Robber has, surprised at the choice of selections. Men try to come over to buy Maura drinks, but Jane's glare stops their approach. She feels her phone vibrate and checks. A text from Angela.

Angela: Go to youtubeaddressofyou'vegottokissthegirl

Jane follows the link and it is the song, 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid. She quickly quits out of youtube before anyone can hear what is playing.

Jane: Stop pressuring. I'm working on it!

Frankie keeps looking at his watch.

"What's up Frankie? You expecting someone?"

"Nah, Jane. I was thinking that it may be good to leave soon, ya know? Before the drunks get on the road."

_Why didn't I think of that? I could be alone with Maura in her house and not worry about any of these creeps kissing her at midnight._

"Good idea, Frankie. Are you ready to go Maura?"

"I believe Frankie has made a valid point. We can watch the ball drop at my place."

They say their goodbyes and go back to Maura's.

"Would you like to change into something more comfortable? We could have some cheese and crackers or some fruit while we wait."

"That sounds like a perfect idea. I think I have some extra clothes in your spare room."

"You do. I'll meet you back down here in a few minutes?"

Jane goes into the spare room and finds a tank top and basketball shorts. _Ok, Rizzoli. Stay calm. Breathe. 30 minutes until midnight. I want the midnight kiss under the mistletoe since I missed that kiss at Christmas. How to get here there._

Maura is in her room, rummaging through her yoga clothes. _These pants fit very nicely, I believe. Now, a top, this one. No bra. Let's see if she notices._

They meet back downstairs. "Jane, could you get a fire going while I make a tray for us?"

"I can do that."

They settle on the couch and turn on 'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve...'.

Jane looks at her watch. 11:55. "I'll go pour the champagne."

"Thank you, Jane."

_Shit, this is it. OMG. _

"Hey, Maura? What glasses do you want to use?"

"I'll get them for you Jane."

_Jo_

_Yes, Bass_

_Do you know how to trip a human._

_Bass, tripping a person is bad_

_Not this time Jo. Can you trip my Maura-Mom_

_Yes, Bass_

Jane is standing almost directly under the mistletoe. Maura is walking toward her. The crowd on the television set is counting down:

'10'

'9'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

_NOW JO!_

'4'

Jo scampers across the floor in between Maura's legs. She begins to fall forward.

'3'

'2'

Jane steps forward to catch Maura. They are directly under the mistletoe...

'1'

'Happy New Year!'

Jane looks up at the mistletoe. She looks down at the woman in her arms. "Happy New Year," Jane says in a low, husky voice. She bends her head and presses her lips against Maura's.

She lifts her head and sees Maura's shocked look.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry, Maura!"

"Don't you dare be sorry! I've been waiting to kiss you forever! Happy New Year, Jane!" Maura threads her fingers in Jane's hair and pulls her down for another kiss.

_Good job, Jo!_

_Happy New Year Bass. _

_Happy New Year Jo._

* * *

And an official Happy New Year to all of you lovely readers. Now, don't you dare complain that this went no further tonight. I am TIRED and just couldn't write it with as much care as I try to put in. There will be a continuation of New Year Eve night, I promise! You all are the best! Here's to Health, Love and Laughter in 2013!

Hugs!


	34. After Midnight

The usual disclaimers: I don't own, but love to borrow for fun!

* * *

Jane lifts her head and stares into Maura's hazel eyes. "You've been waiting to kiss me?"

Maura nods.

"For how long?"

Maura tilts her head and her hands twirl in Jane's hair. "I have felt this way for a long time, but only recently have I decided that I was willing to offer our friendship something even greater."

Jane nods her head.

Maura trails her hand down Jane's arm, grabs her hand and pulls.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom, I want to have my way with you." Maura looks over her shoulder and winks at Jane.

Jane gets a goofy smile on her face, but then a look of panic enters her eyes. She tugs back on Maura's hand.

"Maura, can we maybe hang out on the couch for a little while. You know, we've kissed, but we haven't even really KISSED if you know what I mean and I, well I, kinda have, uh, never done any of this with a woman, and I even tried to do some research, but that's reading and not doing and I may feel more comfortable..."

Maura places her index finger against Jane's lips to stop the rambling. "It's ok, Jane. We can sit on the couch. I'll ravish you at some other time."

A far away look enters Jane's eyes as she remembers her fanfic fantasy and a shiver runs through her body.

They sit on the couch, thighs touching. Maura reaches over and takes one of Jane's hands in her own. She starts to gently massage the hand. "You did research? What exactly did you research?"

Jane ducks her head and peeks at Maura through her hair. "I kinda googled how to flirt with a girl. It gave me some guy sites, so then I went to a lesbian site that told how to pick up girls."

Maura smiles at Jane and changes her touch. She is now doing feather light touching, running her finger tips over Jane's hands, fingers and the delicate skin between the fingers. Jane's breath quickens and her body shivers. "Did you look up anything else?" Maura's voice is low and seductive.

"I, uh, went to a couple of sites where you read stories, like fanfictiondotnet."

"I've read stories on that site. What did you think?"

"Well, they were, uh, quite graphic and detailed." Maura's fingers are now running up the inside of Jane's arm.

"Were you sexually stimulated by the stories, Jane? Did you touch yourself?"

"Maura!"

"Jane, you know that I am open sexually. I will tell you that I would touch myself, bring myself to climax thinking about you."

Jane swallowed. "You did?"

Maura nodded.

"I, uh. I was reading one story and I started to imagine you were, uh, doing those things to me and..." Jane takes a moment to clear her throat. _I'm so embarrassed, but she said she climaxed thinking about me, I have to tell her the same. Be honest with her._ "and I touched myself and you gave me the best climax I ever had!"

Maura's eyes darken with Jane's confession. "I can only hope the real me can give you a better climax than the fantasy me. Please kiss me Jane."

Jane leans forward and soft lips meet hers. Maura's tongue reaches out and gently traces Jane's lip, asking permission to opens her mouth and feels Maura's tongue enter. Both women groan.

_Stay in control Maura. Let Jane set the pace. Groan. That is going to be so hard. I want her. NOW!_

The women continue, their kisses becoming more passionate. Tongues exploring each other mouths, learning the taste of the other.

Jane's hands make their way to Maura's hips as their kisses continue. Jane slides her hands up to touch warm, soft, smooth skin. She moans into Maura's mouth. _Oh, she feels so nice..._

Jane's hands drift up...she groans.

"Maura, you're not wearing a bra."

"I wanted to get comfortable."

Jane's hands cup Maura's bountiful breasts and Maura arches her back and moans, pushing her breasts fully into Jane's hands.

Jane is memorized by Maura's reaction. "Take your top off?"

Maura wastes no time in pulling off her tank to give Jane total freedom to her breasts. Maura places her hands over Jane's and kneads her breasts, then allows her hands to fall away. Jane continues to knead, brushing her palms over Maura's nipples, watching them harden into little nubs. She remembers the fanfic and gently pinches them between her fingers. Maura moans. Jane looks into Maura's face, her hooded eyes, and slowly lowers her head to Maura's breasts and pulls a hardened nipple into her mouth, rolling it with her tongue. "Yessss." Maura pants, pulling Jane's head closer.

Jane hums as she explores Maura's "Rack of God" with her hands, mouth and tongue. She is kneading, kissing, sucking, and nibbling. _OMG, I've been staring at them for so long, I now have them in my hands. They feel so right in them. So smooth, silky..._

Jane's left hand trails down Maura's ribs to her rub circles on her abdomen, hesitating slightly at the waistband of the yoga pants. She slips her hand under the waistband and goes lower, and lower and...

"Maura..." Jane kisses Maura's mouth.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura is breathless in anticipation.

"No panties?"

"I was... hopeful."

Jane's chuckle turns into a moan as her fingers encounter Maura's wetness and Maura's hips jerk up to meet her fingers.

"Oh, Maura. You are so wet."

"Because of you, Jane." Maura kisses Jane passionately and brings her hands down to help wiggle out of her yoga pants to give Jane unfettered access to her core. Jane slides her fingers through Maura's slick folds, spreading the wetness. She rubs Maura's clit as she did her own to bring herself to orgasm. Maura is panting and thrusting her hips.

"Jane... please... I need you inside of me..."

Jane groans hearing the words spoken. Her own hips are thrusting against Maura's thigh. She slides her index finger in slowly. She curls her finger and feels the sponginess of Maura's G-spot.

Maura breathes out harshly. "Yes... right there... please, Jane, one more... harder... ahh, yes... fuck..."

Jane confidence soars as she listens and watches Maura react to her. Jane's teeth are grazing Maura's pulse point on her neck as she plunges her fingers in and out in a rhythm to Maura's hips.

"Oh, god, yes, Jane. Oh, so close!"

Jane adds one more finger and rubs Maura's clit with her thumb. Jane bites down on Maura's neck and pinches her nipple. Maura's back arches off the couch as she screams Jane's name and Jane feels Maura's walls tighten around her fingers. Jane gentles her thrusts until she feels the last tremors leave Maura. Jane is awestruck at what she has just experienced and kisses Maura lightly.

Maura slowly regains her senses and strokes Jane's face. "Thank you, Jane. That was amazing!"

"Amazing, huh? Not bad for a first timer?"

Maura deepens her kisses. "I would say, spectacular. Now, it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Jane's heart beats faster as Maura kisses her neck.

"Mmmmm."

Maura slides her hands under Jane's tank and slowly pulls off both the tank and sports bra. Jane feels embarrassed as Maura stares at her smaller breasts until Maura cups them and whispers, "Exquisite." Jane throws her head back against the couch with her mouth open when Maura's mouth closes on her nipple. Maura hums as her tongue plays with Jane's nipple, causing vibrations to run through Jane. As Maura's mouth stimulates one breast, her hand is kneading and tweaking the other and then she switches.

Maura slowly slides off the couch_. I want to taste her_.

Maura tugs at Jane's shorts and Jane lifts her hips to help get them off. "Slide down here, Jane." Maura guides Jane's hips so they are at the edge of the couch, one leg is on the couch, the other off, opening her to Maura.

"Maura?"

"Shhhhh, Jane."

"Did you just shu... ahhhh!" Jane cannot complete the sentence as she feels Maura's tongue lick along her folds.

_I knew I would love her taste_. Maura flattens her tongue as she licks from one end to the other. She attaches herself to Jane's clit and begins to suck it into her mouth. Jane's thrust almost dislodges her, so she places one hand on Jane's abdomen. She hums as she works on Jane's clit and thrusts two fingers into Jane. She curls her fingers and rubs Jane's G-spot.

Jane grunts and thread her fingers into Maura's hair to pull her closer. She looks down to see Maura between her legs and feels her orgasm build at the sight.

"Maura, I... I...so close..."

"Jane, let go, come for me..."

And Jane feels herself go over the edge, falling, falling...

Maura feels there is nothing more beautiful than what she just watched as Jane arched up and let her orgasm overtake her. She gently continues to lick for a little while longer, prolonging the orgasm and then very carefully withdrew her fingers and crawled on the couch and nestled into Jane.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Ya, wow. Words cannot describe that."

"Better than the one fantasy me gave you?"

Jane gives a raspy chuckle. "Totally better!"

"Ready to move into the bedroom?"

"Yes, as long as we get one more kiss under the mistletoe!"

* * *

Sorry it took so long for the update! I have a pinched nerve in my neck, so it's a literal pain in the neck to type! I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for the reviews and the PMs! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! I'm not ready to let this story end! I really planned to end it after our favorite ladies "got together" on a holiday, but if you don't mind, I'd like to keep going for a little while! Up to you! Hugs!


	35. New Year's Day

The usual discalimers: I don't own these lovely characters, but love to borrow and have some fun!

* * *

Maura slowly woke up and found herself with her head on Jane's shoulder and their legs entangled. Last night was unbelievable! It was a night filled with exploration and passion. Making love to Jane Rizzoli was more than she hoped and fantasized. Maura shifts and looks at Jane. _I don't think I will ever tire of looking at her, touching her. I really should let her sleep, we had a busy night, but I can't resist her._

Maura pulls the sheet down until Jane's breast is exposed and lowers her head to pull the nipple in her mouth. Her hand drifts down to slide between Jane's legs. Jane's core is still wet from the passion of last night and Maura begins to rub Jane's clit. Jane softly moans in her sleep and her legs fall more open. Maura smiles at Jane's response and slowly slides two fingers into Jane. She moans as Jane's hips unconsciously move in time with her thrusts. Faster, harder. Jane moans louder. She is waking up.

"Maura?"

What Jane thought was a dream becomes her reality. She moans loudly as she is overcome by all the sensations her body is sending her. She digs her heels into the bed to thrust her hips more and arch her back. She feels her orgasm build.

"Please, oh Maura."

Maura lifts her head from Jane's breast and kisses her passionately, moving between Jane's legs to thrust her hips against her hand to create more pressure as she plunges into Jane. Maura watches Jane's face as the orgasm overwhelms her. She is. Beautiful. Erotic. Exquisite. _Mine._

Jane calms and Maura kisses her softly. "Good morning, Jane."

"It certainly is!"

Jane pulls Maura closer. "That was some wake up call, Maura. I could become a morning person waking up that way." Jane chuckles.

They hear Maura's phone sound a text alert. A minute later, Jane's phone buzzed. Maura and Jane look at each other.

"It's probably Ma wishing us a Happy New Year."

"Where is she, Jane?"

"She is at my Grandmother's. They are having a New Year's Day dinner today."

"Are you expected?"

"Nope. Ma said I could miss this year."

Maura reaches her cell phone and reads the message.

Angela: Happy New Year Sweetie!

Maura: Happy New Year Angela.

Angela: Did you have a good New Year's Eve?

Maura: Still celebrating ;)

Angela: That's my girl! You go have fun!

Jane reads hers.

Angela: Happy New Year. Well? Was there a midnight kiss?

Jane: Yes

Angela: And...

Jane: Don't bother US. WE are BUSY.

Angela: LOL You go girl!

**Angela and Jack's Home**

"Mission accomplished Jack!

"Finally?"

"I know, right? I love my clueless geniuses."

**Maura's Home**

Maura and Jane are relaxed on the couch watching a movie when Angela walks in.

"Girls! I brought you leftovers from Nonni's house!"

"Ma! Do you ever knock!"

"No! Now come in here and grab some food. I'm sure you've worked up an appetite."

Jane shoots Maura a panicked look as they get up to go to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, Ma?"

Angela looks over the two women carefully. She knows who to ask questions to.

"Who gave you that hickey, Maura?"

Maura's eyes widen as her hand goes to her neck.

"Well, uh..."

"Don't give yourself hives dear. I say my Janie gave it to you, am I right?"

Maura looks at Jane and then to Angela and nods.

"Ma!"

"What? Why else do you think I would spend New Year's Eve at MY mother's house? To give you girls some privacy and hopefully you both would realize what the other means to each of you! Besides, I'm splitting Frankie on the winnings."

"What? What are you talking about, Ma? What winnings?"

"Well, the guys kinda had a pool going to see when you and Maura would get together. I had already lost because I said Thanksgiving. You know, you girls are really thick skulled! Anyway, Frankie offered to split me if I wasn't home last night."

Jane is running her hand through her hair. She doesn't know whether to laugh, shout or cry. She feels Maura's hand stroking her arm and calms instantly.

"Now we don't have to worry about how or when to tell them the change in our relationship."

Laughter wins out and Jane hugs Maura. "I guess not. So, Ma. How much did you win?"

Angela chuckles.

* * *

A short update to get back in the swing. Yes! I am going to continue! I just love these ladies in this story. I know if I start another one, they might be slightly different, so I'm not willing to say goodbye to these yet! Thank you for all the reviews. They really make my day and you all are so kind! Love to Belguim and other guests that I can't respond to! Enjoy your Sunday! Hugs!


	36. Cuddle Up Day

Here's the usual: I don't own these lovely ladies, but have so much fun borrowing them. Sorry, meant to post this yesterday, but was too tired to finish it!

Jane pops the last piece of bacon in her mouth. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I have decided to bring the world you gave me into work. I like to be surrounded by beautiful items in my office. I need to find a stand to put it on."

"I meant to tell you Christmas night that is the last part of my Christmas gift to you. There were different choices and I wanted to leave the final decision to you."

"Thank you, Jane. It is a beautiful gift."

"You are very welcome. A beautiful gift for a beautiful woman." Jane grins as she pulls Maura in for a chaste kiss.

Maura blushes. "Jane, that is very sweet."

Jane begins to blush. "Uh, Maura, can I tell you WHY I, uh, decided that as a gift? I didn't pick it out because it's a, uh, pretty, glass ball."

Maura tilts her head. _Jane's blushing. I wonder what she's going to say._

"Well, as you can see, it's a world. Actually, an 'inhabited' world. Umm. Ok." Whew. "It was hard, ya know? Trying to pick out something for the woman that has everything? So, I picked out something that represents what you mean to me and what I hope I can give you, in whatever capacity I am able. Bottom line. You are the world to me. You are MY world. I want to GIVE you the world."

_Wow, that was like, projectile emotional vomit. _

Jane looks up to Maura to see tears running down her cheeks. "What? No, Maura, don't cry. I'm sorry." Jane jumps up and cups Maura's face, wiping away her tears.

Maura places her hands over Jane's. She turns her head and places a kiss on Jane's palm. "Jane, that is the most beautiful, thoughtful gift you could have given me." She lowers her voice to whisper in Jane's ear, "And I'm not talking about the glass world."

They hold each other for a moment, still amazed at how well they fit with one another.

"Why isn't Ma barging in and interrupting us?"

"She mentioned something about going shopping with her winnings."

"I'm still not happy about the bet, but how much did she win?"

"They split $200, so she's off on a shopping spree with $100."

Jane rolls her eyes. _Seriously, I'm going to make those guys pay in some way._

"Well, are you ready to go out on our shopping spree?"

"Yes, let's go!"

They go back to the artist gallery and Maura looks at the stands. She picks out one that looks like petrified wood with a dip in it to hold the world.

"Is there any place else you would like to go, Maura?"

"Well, there is this little shoe shop down the street..." Maura gives Jane a cute, little smile.

_Who can say no to that face? I am so whipped already!_

"Lead the way."

Maura claps her hands and then grabs Jane's hand to pull her in the right direction.

Three pair of shoes later, they walk out of the store and decide to pick up some food on the way back to Maura's place. Maura notices that Jane is very quiet.

"Is everything all right Jane?"

Jane reaches over to take Maura's hand. "I guess I'm still trying to take this all in. I mean, I kinda hate labels, but what are we?"

"We? As in singularly or together?"

"Both. I've been fighting the 'dyke' label for so long just because I'm a female in law enforcement and when Crowe says it, he means it in a derogatory way, ya know?"

Maura knows this is a delicate subject and wants to handle it carefully. "Do you find women or men more sexually arousing?"

"What? Neither! I mean, uh, right now I can only think of you, uh, touching me and me only touching you!"

Maura feels tingles in her stomach and a warmth in her heart.

"Well, in that case, remember the term pansexual?"

Jane nods her head.

"This might fit very well. You felt friendship for me and that expanded. Now, we might not be able to explain that to Crowe, so he might be a lost cause."

Jane makes a rude snort. "Ya think? And I don't care what people do behind closed doors. Wait a minute, Let me amend that, I don't care what two consenting adults do behind closed doors, so I try not to label people, well, non-criminals."

Jane is silent for a moment. "So, what are WE? Are we best friends, LLBFFs, dating, girlfriends, exclusive...?"

_Is Jane feeling insecure after the week we've had? I do love her, but don't want to rush into saying that and scare her. She's trying to define herself. _Maura squeezes Jane's hand."I would say we are everything you just said Jane. I consider you my best friend, my LLBFF. I now consider us dating and that you are my girlfriend and I don't want to date anyone but you."

Maura watches as Jane sits up a little straighter in the driver seat and give a nod. She hears Jane's raspy voice, "I agree."

Jane asks if they can eat their dinner in the living room so she can watch football.

"Only if you can promise that you are not going to throw the food all over the place if you get excited."

Jane has to actually pause to think about the request. _Ok, I can keep the plate on the coffee table. Take a forkful, place in mouth, put fork down immediately. That might work. _

"I promise!"

During commercials, Maura sees that Jane is busy on her smartphone. Curiosity finally gets the best of her. "Jane, what are you doing?"

"I found one of those websites that Angela uses for those silly holidays."

"And...?"

"Look! Today is 'Cuddle Up Day'! Come here."

Jane leans back into the corner of the couch, one leg on the couch, one leg on the floor. She pats her chest. "Lean back into me."

Maura moves into position and snuggles into Jane. Jane holds out her phone as far as possible with one hand, the other around Maura's waist. "Smile!" She takes the picture.

"One more, Jane. Kiss me." Maura turns her head up and Jane meets her for a kiss and snaps another picture.

They look at both pics on the phone. "Which one should we send?" Maura asks.

"She was such a PITA, I say the one of us kissing."

"What is a pita? Isn't that a flat bread?"

Jane smiles. "It's short for Pain In The Ass. She kept pressuring me to kiss you, sending me music videos and stuff."

Maura laughs. They attach the pic to a text message and type in, '1/6, Happy Cuddle Up Day! Jane and Maura'. and hit send.

Angela: Cute! You two are adorable together! I knew you would be ;)

Maura laughs, Jane rolls her eyes. The phone buzzes again.

Angela: Happy Cuddle Up Day, Love, Angela, Jack and Michael.

Attached to the text was the three of them in a group hug, little Michael laughing in between his parents.

"Awww."

Jane: Now, THAT is an adorable family!

Maura snuggles back into Jane as they discuss what to watch now the football game is over. They both realize it doesn't matter, as long as they are cuddled together for the night.

* * *

How is everyone? I am continuing! Yay! I'm sure I can find something to keep our ladies busy, but happy. No real hard core angst in this story! Thank you all for the support you give. Thank you for such wonderful reviews and PMs. You are the best! Hugs to everyone!


	37. Friday, January 10th

Hi everyone, here's the usual: I don't own, but love to borrow the characters for fun!

* * *

Jane sits at her desk and contemplates Frost and Korsak, especially Frost.

_Hmmmm. They're playing it cool right now. They know Maura and I are 'together' because Frankie claimed the winnings. They don't know that __**I **__know that they know or that I know about the bet. What is the best strategy... A sneak attack type of revenge and blindside them or should I fire off a warning shot and let the worry torture them for a while? I believe I like torture better. _

Jane crumbles up a piece of paper and lobs it in a high arch to hit Frost on top of the head.

Frost raises and eyebrow and looks over to Jane. She is staring at him with a smirk on her face. He swallows. "Can I help you with something, Jane?"

Jane sits upright in her chair and calmly leans forward on her desk. "I know."

_Oh, shit. Play it cool. Joke with her. She can't know. _"You know? I'm sure you are plenty knowledgeable about lots of things, Jane."

Korsak looks up, but stays silent. Watching Jane and Frost is like watching a cat with a mouse. Jane is about to pounce on Frost, but she's playing with him first.

"The Bet. I know about the Bet." Jane's voice is deceptively soft.

_Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit!_ "The Bet?" Frost actually squeaked.

Korsak dropped his eyes down to his desk. _Avoid eye contact! _

"Ya huh. Heard YOU were the mastermind behind all this."

"Mastermind? No, uh, nah. I wouldn't call it a mastermind. Maybe I organized some of it, cause you know, I know computers and can organize things pretty well_." Shut up! You are babbling like an idiot, like a perp in the interrogation room. _

"Right. Hey, old man! Don't you go looking all innocent over there. I know you had a hand in all this too."

The image of the housecat enlarged to a mountain lion now that Jane's focus turned to him.

"Awww, Janie..."

"Don't you 'Janie' me right now, Korsak." Jane wasn't really mad at the guys. She was so happy in life right now, but they didn't need to know that.

"Ok, Jane. We didn't mean any harm by it. We all KNEW you and Maura were meant to be together. To make it more interesting for us, we, well, oh, hell, you know what we did."

"Well, I think you two owe Maura and me a lunch."

Frost snorts. "Have Frankie take you ladies out. He won the money."

"Yes, but you came up with the bet."

"So, it's true? You two are now a couple?"

"Do you really think I'm going to talk to you about my private life after what YOU pulled?"

"Aw, c'mon, Jane. What did you do this weekend?"

Jane thought about everything they did and started to blush. "She wanted to go shoe shopping, so we went."

"You HATE shopping, especially for shoes! Did you complain a lot?"

"NO! I did not complain!"

Frost laughed. "Jane, you are whipped already!"

Jane throws another paper at Frost; this time at his face. "Am NOT!"

"Move your stuff over yet?"

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon. You know the old joke."

Jane shakes her head no.

Frost gulps, realizing that he might be in trouble. "What does a lesbian bring on a first date?... A UHaul."

Korsak's eyes go wide.

Jane jumps up from her chair. Her voice comes out a low growl. "I am NOT a lesbian and I certainly have not moved in yet."

Frost thinks of different escape plans. _What can I say to deflect her anger from me? Why doesn't the phone ring? Isn't there a murder to solve? _"You haven't taken her on a date yet?"

Jane opens her mouth and then shuts it. _We've been doing what we always do, we go out to dinner or bring dinner in... A date? Should I plan a date?_

Maura walks in to drop off some results. She can sense the tension in the air. Jane looks very angry and she is staring at Frost. Frost and Korsak both look like they are holding their breathds. She walks over to Jane and puts her hand on Jane's arm.

"Jane, is everything all right?"

The tension melting out of Jane is visible to everyone. The guys look at one another, one with an eyebrow raised the other with a nod. Dr. Isles is the human tranquilizer for Detective Rizzoli. Good information to have.

Jane smiles as she looks down into Maura's eyes. "Yes, everything is fine. We were just discussing when Frost and Korsak here are going to treat us to **dinner**." She smirks at the guys.

Frost is about to deny **treating,** especially now that Jane had upped it to **dinner**, but Maura walked over and smiled at him and Korsak.

"Oh, isn't that lovely. Thank you gentlemen for your generosity. What night are we going out."

Korsak is the first to respond. "Any night that works best for you Maura."

"Why not tonight, since it's Friday night. The Dirty Robber?"

There are nods all around. "Very well. Have a good afternoon. I'll see you later Detective?" Maura gives Jane a wink and walks out with an extra sway to her hips.

Jane sits back at her desk when Maura is out of sight. "I'm not the only one whipped in here, but I do know that I AM the only one going home to her." Jane smirks at the guys.

Frost throws a paper Jane. "Ya, ya, ya."

Line

Jane is finishing the paperwork to their last case and her mind keeps wandering back to Frost's comment about a date. _Am I being a bad girlfriend? When we go out to dinner, are those now 'dates'? Should I ask her on an official 'date'. Guys have taken her to all the nice retaurants and show and stuff. I have to plan something different. It's winter, Sox aren't playing... I have to think..._

"Earth to Jane!"

"What, Frost!"

"I said, do you want to go grab a coffee?"

"Sure, I need to get away from the desk for a bit."

In the elevator, Frost clears his throat. "Uh, everything good with you and the doc?"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Well, I mean, she seems pretty happy."

Jane smiles and mellows a little. "I hope so."

"And you?"

"Ya."

They walk over to the coffee dispensers. Jane can tell that Frost isn't done yet.

"So, uh, are you like the guy in the relationship?"

Jane's mouth falls open and she almost drops her coffee. "What? Seriously?" She punches Frost in the shoulder.

"I am a WOMAN. Got it? I mean, is that really hard to remember?" She mumbles under her breadth about stupidity while Frost is rubbing his shoulder.

Cavanaugh walks over. "Is there a problem over here?"

"Uh, no sir! Frost had a fly on his shoulder and I know we don't want any flies in the cafeteria, sir, so I took care of it."

"Is that so, Detective Frost?"

"Yes, sir!"

Cavanuagh looks between the two of them, shakes his head and walks away.

Jane looks at Frost. "You are such an ass."

"Sorry!"

Jane decides to grab an extra coffee and go visit Maura. She doesn't trust herself to go back to her desk yet.

Jane finds Maura in her office, places the coffee on Maura's desk and sits down on the couch with a sigh.

Maura turns in her chair and contemplates her girlfriend. "What's troubling you, Jane?"

"I'm so new at this and Korsak and Frost are being idiots."

Jane pauses and Maura waits patiently.

"Am I the guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Am I the guy in this relationship? Is there a 'guy' in women relationships? I don't want to sound dumb, Maura, but do you know what I mean?"

Maura thinks about how to best phrase what she is about to say. "Jane, there are no 'guys' in female relationships. There may be times, say in sexual positioning, that one may be more dominant than the other, but that is also situational and the women take turns. When we get married, I mean, when two women get married, they are both 'wives'. Two men will both be 'husbands'. Ok?" _Oh, I hope she didn't hear that slip! Too soon to be planning a wedding, well, too soon for her to know!_

"Ya, I think so."

"Now, you are a police detective, so it comes naturally for you to protect people. That is YOU, Jane, not just a guy thing. I will do my best to protect you."

Jane looks up to Maura and smiles. She stands and pulls Maura into a hug. "Thank you, Maur. I'm sorry for freaking." She kisses Maura's forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Jane. If you ever have any questions or concerns, please talk to me about it." Maura snuggles into Jane's arms a little more.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to deal with the idiots upstairs. I'll swing by later to pick you up for the Robber?"

Maura gives Jane a quick kiss to her cheek. "Sounds wonderful. I'll see you later, Detective."

Jane walks out with a smile on her face.

Line

Jane and Maura walk into the Dirty Robber and spot Frost at the bar and Korsak in their usual booth. The rest of the afternoon had been quiet up in the bullpen. The usual chatter was somewhat subdued.

"Why don't you go sit with Korsak, I'll grab a beer and your wine and join you in a minute."

Maura nods and walks off toward the booth and Jane goes to the bar to stand next to Frost to place her order.

"Jane, can I talk to you?"

"I dunno Frost, when we talked earlier, it didn't work out too well, did it?"

Frost hangs his head in shame. "Yea, about that. You know, I only meant to tease you, but it totally backfired on me. I know you dated guys, but I seriously thought you also dated women and thought you would call me on my stupid questions."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, hell, Jane. My mom has been in a relationship with her female 'room-mate' for years now. I'm totally cool with that. She would smack me upside of the head if she heard me talk to you like I did. So, I'm really sorry, ya know? And I made sure the bet was only with people that cared about you and Maura and wanted the two of you together, not like that asshole, Crowe. I got your back, partner."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ya, ok! I still owe you for organizing the bet."

"Yup, I understand."

"And maybe a little more for the shit you gave me this morning."

Frost nods. "I understand." A glint enters his eyes. "So, about that UHaul..."

Jane punches him again. "You are a total asshole, ya know that? I'll let you know after I take her out on our first 'official' date."

"So you really haven't?"

"We've been doing our usual hanging around and dinners, but I am planning something awesome for next weekend." She winks at Frost as they head to the booth.

Jane sits next to Maura and makes sure she brushes Maura's hand as she slides the glass of wine in front of the woman. They had decided to keep their new relationship relatively private and limit PDAs until they came out more publicly.

"Remember Maur, order the most expensive items on the menu 'cause the guys are paying!" Jane smirks at the men.

"Jane, what if I don't want the most expensive item. I would rather order what I want."

Jane rolls her eyes, but pats Maura's hand. "It's kinda a saying, Maur, that winners say to losers that hafta pay. Of course you can order what you want."

The waitress comes over to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Tiffany, I'll be your server tonight. Would you like a couple of minutes to decide?"

Frost girns at Tiffany, petite, blond, 24ish, very nice. "Hi, Tiffany. Are you new to the Robber?"

Tiffany smiles Frost. "Yes, I started working here yesterday." Everyone at the booth says hi and welcome to her. Maura notices that Tiffany's eyes linger the longest on Jane.

The evening continued. They placed their orders, laughed, joked and teased. Things were back to normal. Tiffany's service was adequate (in Maura's thoughts). Frost continued to flirt with her, but Tiffany's attention was mostly on Jane. Maura started to get a little irritated.

"Hey, Jane. Want to play a game of darts?"

Jane smiles. "I'm always up for a game of darts! You wanna play Maura?"

"No, I believe I'll watch you three and have another glass of wine."

"Jane looks for an open stool near the dartboard. "Ok, we'll pay the blll, free up the booth for other customers and hang out by the board."

Tiffany comes over with the bill and places it in the center of the table. "All set?" She watches the nods at the table. "Well, if there is anything else that you want," she turns and lightly touches Jane's shoulder, "you let me know."

_Oh, that's it. Luckily Jane seems clueless, but I'm not. _Maura threads her arm through Jane's and places her hand on top of Jane's. "No, I believe WE are all set." Maura raises an eyebrown and looks directly at Tiffany. Tiffany jerks her hand away from Jane. "Yes, all right. Thank you."

Frost and Korsak burst into laughter as they watch Tiffany's retreating figure. "Nice one doc!"

Jane looks confused. "What? What did she do?"

Korsak only shakes his head. "Jane, when it comes to you, you are totally clueless! Let's go shoot some darts."

Jane turns to Maura. "What just happened?"

Maura smiles into Jane's eyes and pats her hand. "I'll explain later."

Jane shrugs and and grabs the darts from the dart board. "How are we doing this? How about if you two go first, I'll play the winner?"

Jane watches the guys and leans against the bar and watches Maura watching Frost and Korsak. _She is so adorable. Look at her. She's their cheerleader. She is so beautiful._

"You're up, Jane!"

Jane goes up to take her turn against Frost. Korsak heads to the men's restroom. Maura sits back and watches her girlfriend. _My girlfriend. I still can't believe SHE is MY girlfriend. Look how focused she is on the game. _

Maura is so focused on Jane, she doesn't notice the slighly inebriated man approach her. He sits down next to Maura and begins to make small talk with her. Maura does her best to be polite, but discourage any advances that he tries.

Jane glances over her shoulder and sees a tool chatting it up with her girlfriend and that Maura looks uncomfortable. Jane decides that she is thirsty and hands her darts to Korsak. "Here ya go Korsak, take my turn."

Jane heads over to Maura and leans in with her whole body to grab her beer, causing said tool to back up a step.

"Everything ok here?"

Maura smiles up at Jane. _Jealous Jane is so sexy._

The man isn't thrilled with the apperance of the woman's friend, she had the look of a cock-blocker. "Everything is fine, so why don't you go back to your little dart game."

Jane raises an eyebrow at him. "I think I'm all set with my game and will just hang out here for a while."

"Three's a crowd darlin, why don't you go take a walk and let me continue to get to know this gorgeous lady here."

Frost is watching what is going on and starts to head over to give Jane backup. He feels a hand grip his arm.

"She's got this. She's Jane Rizzoli. Sit back and watch. We're close enough if she really needs help."

Jane stands taller and has her most menacing face on. "You're right, three is a crowd. Get lost asshole."

The man blinks and warning signals are being sent slowly to his brain. "Listen sister, I ain't going anywhere. I like your friend here and want to get to know her in the biblical sense, if you know what I mean."

Jane feels the urge to wrap her hands around his throat, but knows it could turn into a barroom brawl. She has a better idea.

"Like this?" She leans down and kisses Maura passionately on the mouth.

"Right." The man turns and walks away.

Korsak and Frost laugh and clap each other on the back. _My partner is totally the guy in that was about to punch that guy out!_

Jane breaks off the kiss and looks into unfocused hazel eyes. "Ready to go back to your place?" Her gravelly voice whispers softly in Maura's ear.

Maura can only nod. _She is such the guy in this relationship and I love her for it!_

* * *

Had a little trouble with this chapter. I wanted to set the characters up for future chapters and Frost looked like an idiot at first. Hope he came out the way I wanted. As usual, love the reviews! They make me so happy. Love to PM with you also. Everyone stay healthy! Hugs!


	38. Planning

Hi all! The regular disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters, but I do love to borrow them!

* * *

Jane sits at her desk waiting for the police warrant to come through to pick up their suspect. She feels her phone buzz and gets a little thrill of hope that it's from Maura. She looks down, feels a little disappointed, but smiles.

Angela: Hey - It's Do Nothing Day!

Angela: Jane baby, what's happening with my badass detective?

Jane: Angela, you are so strange and right, like I can sit around and do nothing, let's tell the criminals about this day.

Angela: lol, that's why you love me Jane

Jane: Right. What's up Angela?

Angela: I've been slacking and have to apologize. My little man is walking and keeps us on our toes! Meant to send an email/text telling you that a couple of days ago was "make your dreams come true day" Nice day for a couple of new lovebirds ;)

Jane: Every day with Maura makes my dreams come true.

Angela: My, oh, my, Jane. Quite the romantic!

Jane: only the truth

Angela: Seriously - You doing ok?

Jane: Ya. I guess. I wonder if I'm a good enough girlfriend for Maura.

Angela: What are you talking about?

Jane: Well, the guys have been teasing me about first dates and moving in and all that and I haven't taken her on an official date - but I'm working on that

Angela: Ok, that doesn't count if you're working on it and don't listen to the guys, they're just jealous! Anything else?

Jane: So glad we're not face to face...

Jane: We've been really busy... and... well, we've been cuddling a lot, but ... you know, the sex department?

Angela: Seriously Jane, just type it out, I'm not judgmental! Maura hasn't been complaining about a lack of a sex life!

Jane: Sex is mind-blowing when we have it, but, I haven't, you know...

Angela: You haven't...

Jane: Seriously? You gonna make me type it out?

Angela: Yep, healthy for you. Face your fears woman!

Jane: Ok, fine! I haven't performed orally on her! Satisfied?

Angela: Oh, yes, Jack satisfies me all the time. Oh, you mean for telling me. lol. Yes. Do you want to?

Jane: Yes, but nervous. What if I don't do a good job?

Angela: Oh, Jane honey. You know what you like. Right?

Jane: Ya

Angela: Start by doing that and then LISTEN TO HER. You'll know when what you do is making her happy. Now, seriously! Woman-up! Where's the badass detective!

Jane: You're right. We'll text you after the weekend

Angela: You're not going to tell me your plans?

Jane: Hell no! It's going to be a complete surprise.

Angela: Have fun. Let loose! Make your dreams come true!

Jane puts down her phone. "Hey, Frost! Any word YET on the warrant?"

"Still waiting."

"Ok, I'm taking a walk down to the morgue. Want any coffee?"

"Ya, when you come back up, that would be great."

Jane takes the elevator down to the morgue and finds Maura in her office. Jane takes a moment to gaze upon her beautiful girlfriend and feels her heart speed up. _I am so damned lucky! No more being a wuss. I am going to be the best girlfriend I can possibly be to that woman. _

"Hey, Maur. Find any 'gotta have' shoes?"

Maura turns in her chair and gives Jane her thousand watt smile. "Jane." She stands and walks over to the detective, intruding on her personal space. "I've missed you."

"Maura." Jane's voice takes on a warning tone. They had made an agreement of staying professional at work, but each loved to tease the other.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura walks around Jane, making sure her breasts brushed against Jane's arm.

Jane lowers her gravelly voice. "Maura, behave."

Maura chuckles. It's fun to tease Jane. They had been working extra hours lately and were not able to spend much time together. Maura is about to do another 'brush by' when Jane grabs her around her waist and puts her into a dip. Maura squeals.

Jane grins as she looks down into Maura's face. "Hello beautiful." She bends her head to give Maura a passionate kiss. _Right, act professional. Stop kissing... in a minute!_

Jane breaks the kiss and pulls a dazed Maura back up. Maura blinks. _Oh, I like when Jane takes charge like that!_

"Maura, make sure you keep the weekend free, we're going away on Saturday night."

"What are we doing, Jane?" Maura's curiosity was piquet

"It's a surprise Maura!"

"How will I know what to pack?"

"I'll help you."

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"I really shouldn't. I have some research to do for the weekend." Jane gives Maura a wink.

Maura gives Jane a pouty face. "I'll miss you."

"I promise I'll make up for it this weekend."

Jane gives Maura a quick kiss and goes to grab the coffee she has promised Frost.

* * *

Jane sits on her couch with her laptop turned on and multipe windows open. She has her phone in her hand. "Hi, Ma. Can you do me a favor? Can you take care of Jo for me this weekend? Yes. I want to take Maura away overnight. I know, I'm sweet. No, Ma. It's a secret. Ok, Love you too. Bye."

"Ok, Jo. You are visiting Gramma this weekend. Watson, you are in charge of the apartment."

_Oh, boy. I get to visit Gramma. That means, I might get to see Bass too."_

_How come I never get to see Bass. He's my cousin._

_Maybe if you're good, Mom will take you too one day._

_I am good. I eat all my fruits and vegetables._

_I'll put in a good word for you._

_Thanks Jo. You're the best!_

Jane is dialing another number. "Triple AAA? I need a map. Yes, let me list where I want to go and we'll discuss the best way to get there. Wonderful, I can pick up the map tomorrow."

* * *

How's that as a little bit of a teaser? 1/16/13 was "Do Nothing Day", so I casually mentioned it, I like what I have planned much better ;) Love the reviews. It's a circle of life - I write, you review, I write to get more reviews. Hope everyone is staying healthy!

Hugs!


	39. Road Trip

Hi all. Here's the usual. I don't own, I only borrow to have some fun. Want to join me in the fun?

* * *

Jane pulls into Maura's driveway around 9:30 in the morning. She gathers Jo's leash, dog food, a bag full of bagels, coffee and orange juice and heads into the house.

"Hello..." Jane puts the food on the island and leans over to take the leash off Jo. "There you go girl, go find Bass for a little while before you go next door."

Jo goes running aroud looking for her friend. _Bass! Where are you?_

_Under the side table, Jo._

_Wanna play 'hide and seek'._

_Jo, you are only staying here about an hour, not a week!_

_Ok, Bass. I forget._

_How's little Watson?_

_Good. Mom doesn't let me play with him. She's worried that I'll treat him like a rock and bury him, but I wouldn't do that to Watson! He's my little brother!_

_I should hope not! Jo, do you know what your Mom has planned._

_I may have heard something when she was talking on the phone... _Jo leans forward on her two front paws and wags her tail. _I think your Mom will have lots of fun. My Mom really worked hard on this._

_Are you going to tell me?_

_I'll whisper it in your ear. Bass, where is your ear? Oh, there it is!_

Maura walks down the stairs looking gorgeous as ever in a skirt and sweater.

"Good morning, Jane. What did you bring?" Maura reaches up and kisses Jane lightly on the lips.

Jane pulls Maura in for a tight hug and nuzzles Maura's neck. "I bring nourishment to start our adventure."

"If you keep nuzzling my neck, our adventure will be upstairs in my bed."

"Hmmmm, sounds tempting, but..." Jane jumps playfully away from Maura to hand her a glass of juice. "Drink."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going? Am I dressed appropriately?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint since you'll find out as soon as we get in the car. We're heading south." Maura rolls her eyes as Jane looks her over. "You look great, but another hint is that we'll be in and out of the car a few times, so will you be warm enough in the skirt?"

Maura observes Jane's clothing, nice, but casual. Black dress boots, black pants and a sweater. Maura decided to keep her top and shoes, but change out of the skirt. "Would you like to see what I packed for tomorrow?"

"I think that might be a good idea. Remember, we will be outside for a while tomorrow and I want you to be warm."

They finish their bagels and juice and head to Maura's room to look through Maura's bag.

"Maura! We're only going overnight!" Jane sees 2 bags and a smaller bag for shoes.

"Well, I wanted to cover all options! You didn't give me much information!"

Jane sighs. "Let's get you down to one bag, shoes included"

"But..."

"No buts! Let's see, no, no, yes, why not..."

"Wait! Don't look in that small bag!"

Jane raises an eyebrow.

"That's my special surprise for tonight."

Jane feels her mouth go dry. "Ok, That's a keeper."

After 15 minutes, they have Maura down to one, slightly bigger bag to include shoe options and Jane carried it down to the car.

Angela walks in the kitchen as the ladies pack a goodie bag for the road.

"Are you girls all set? Are you going to call me when you get where ever you're going to let me know you are all right?"

"Ma! Don't worry, we'll text you. There's Jo's food and leash."

"You're not going to tell me where you are going?"

"Angela, she won't tell ME where we are going. This is a mystery trip."

Jane bites her tongue. She will clarify later to Maura that this is a mystery DATE, but not in front of her Ma. Jane looks at her watch, 10:30, first destination takes approximately an hour and 20 minutes, so it's time to go.

"Ready everyone? Bye, Ma. Love you. Jo, be a good girl for Gramma. Maura? Where's your coat?"

Maura watches as Jane tries to get them all moving in the right directions. She shoos Angela and Jo out the door, grabs Maura's coat and helps put it on and grabs the extra bagels and juice. Maura feels Jane's hand on her back as she is propelled out the door.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are we travelling far?"

"Not saying Maura."

"Jane, I'm only offering my Prius to save on gas."

_Damn. Didn't think of that._

"Good idea, Maura. Let' me move my bags."

Maura watches Jane move an overnight bag, backpack and GPS.

"What's in the backpack?"

"Stuff..."

They get in the car, Jane sets the GPS and they are off. Jane glances nervously over to Maura. _I really hope she likes this weekend I've planned. I think she will. It's different. _She reaches over and grabs Maura's hand. They chat as Jane drives, and Jane suggests another bagel.

"Why, Jane?"

"Please, Maura? Let's at least split one. And water."

"All right, Jane. You are acting strange."

Jane grins at her. 20 more minutes.

Maura hears her phone bing with a text message."

Angela: Where are you?

Maura: Some place in Connecticut

Angela: What town?

"Jane, what town are we in? Angela wants to know."

"What? No! Give me that phone!"

Jane pulls over and takes Maura's phone.

Maura: This is Jane! STOP! This is going to be a surprise and WE will text you TOMORROW!

Angela: LOL You caught me! Sorry, being nosey!

Maura: Well, stop it. Goodbye!

Jane gives the phone back and starts to mumble. It has been difficult enough to distract Maura whenever she saw a sign for their destination, she didn't want to ruin the surprise by two junior detectives.

Soon they turn down a road, travel a little while and come into view of a giant red barn. The sign on the entrance read, "Sharpe Hill Vineyard."

Maura's eyes go wide when she reads the sign. "There's a vineyard in Connecticut?"

Jane nods. "There is a Wine Trail in Connecticut, Maura. Ready to go in?

They follow the signs, pay for a tasting and bring their tickets to the tasting bar. They read what is being tasted today and the wine server places two glasses in front of them.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Sharpe Hill. Is this your first visit with us?"

Jane and Maura smile and nod.

"Wonderful. Let me get your wine passports for the trail and I will be happy to be the first stamp in your passport. I'm sure you will find something here you will enjoy. Today you will be tasting five wines. Let's begin with the first."

Maura sips her wine and then takes out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking notes! I want to make sure I remember which ones I had and why I liked them."

Jane listens as Maura questions the wine server on the types of grapes that are used and if any are imported for the different wines. She leans back and enjoys the wine. _I do believe this is going to be a fabulous first date!_

Maura is very excited. "Can I order a case? And do you sell in the Boston area or ship directly?"

Jane smiles. "What is your favorite?"

"Oh, I simply adore 'Ballet of Angels'."

They make their purchases, and carry the bottles and glasses out to the car. "Ready for the next one?"

"Now I understand why you insisted on the bagels. Yes, onward!"

They travel through the scenic countryside of Connecticut. Now that Maura knew what they were doing, Jane shares their itinerary for the day.

"Jane, this is so exciting. Look, we have passbooks! We'll have to come back another weekend and get even more stamped. Thank you!"

Jane grins. "I'm glad you like this Maura. We can come back and do more whenever you want."

Their next stop is Jerram Winery in New Hartford, Connecticut.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dely and I will be your wineserver this afternoon. Is this your first visit with us?"

"Yes, this is a very interesting building. Was it originally a barn?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I redesigned the original horse barn this was into what it is today."

"You have done a fabulous job! And you stayed?"

"They are hoping to create more buildings and I want to be around to help."

Passport stamped, wine purchased, wine glasses wrapped and they are back in the car.

"Are you doing ok, Maura?"

"Of course I am, Jane. I would say we have consumed 2 glasses of wine in the past 2.5 hours and we have been drinking water in the car. You were very prepared."

"I tried my best."

"How many more?"

"Only 2 more. I didn't want to drink too much and try to drive."

"Very intelligent and responsible decision, Jane."

"Thank you, Maura. I do have ulterior motives."

"And do you care to share those motives."

Jane grins as she turns to Maura. "I want to be completely sober when I make love to you tonight."

Maura feels her heartbeat speed up and her center get wet. _Oh, my. _

"That's an even better reason, Jane. Do we have a room nearby?"

Jane lowers her voice. "Yes, we do Doctor. We have a room at the last vineyard we will visit today. A little impatient?"

Maura licks her lips. She loves Jane's voice. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Good things come to those who wait. Here we are..."

Maura looks at the sign, Sunset Meadow Vineyard. "Oh, I like the name."

"Let's go see if we like the wines. We haven't been disappointed yet, have we?"

By now, the ladies are old pros. They purchase their tasting tickets, get their passports signed and go to the wine bar.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Welcome to Sunset Meadow. My name is Lore and I'll be your wineserver today."

Jane smiles at Lore. "Can you tell us more about this vineyard?"

"Yes, of course. The farm used to raise beef cattle and hay. The vineyard was established in 2003. Would you care to tour our production room today after your tasting?"

Jane looks at her watch and decides that they have enough time and looks to Maura.

"I would find the tour fascinating. Thank you."

Both ladies enjoy the tour, asking intelligent questions as the tour progressed and each came out with a better understanding of the wine making process.

"Still feeling sober Maura?"

"Sober? Well, I may be slightly less than sober..."

Jane laughs. "Good thing our next stop is only a short distance away and we can check into our room."

Maura reaches over and trails her hand up Jane's thigh.

Jane inhales sharply and grabs Maura's hand.

"Driving here, Maura. Let's not crash this close to paradise."

"Since you put it that way... " Maura's hand stills and holds onto Jane's hand.

"Kinda the last stop. The vineyard is here and the inn right over there. Why don't we have the taste and watch the sun go down. Then, we'll head to the Inn for dinner and a nice evening in our room. How does that sound?"

"I agree we should eat and build up our strength for this evening."

"Okayyyy. Right, my thoughts exactly."

Jane and Maura try to calm themselves and not rush through their last tasting. They sit at the wine bar and watch the sun set over Lake Waramaug.

Maura looks over at Jane. "This is perfect, Jane. Thank you for such a wonderful day."

Jane feels her heart swell. _I love this woman. I am IN love with her. _"Anything for you, Maura. Would you care to go to dinner now?"

Maura nods her head and they thank their wineserver.

They go down the street and check into the inn.

"We have reservations for 7:00 if you would like to go up to the room and freshen up."

Jane grabs their bags and they make their way up to their lake view room.

The women stand in the room decorated in floral patterns and antiques. They look at one another and feel the magnets pulling them to each other.

"Maura. You stay over there and change if you want. If you get any closer, we won't be eating dinner and I think we really should."

"I totally agree, Jane, but it's hard to stay away."

"We can do this. Think of the tension that will be building during dinner. You go into the bathroom and I'll change. Then we'll switch."

Jane and Maura make it out of the room and feel safer in the dining room.

"Jane, drink water and hydrate. We've both had enough wine for today and I don't want anything to hinder our activities this evening."

"Yes, Doctor."

Maura orders the Vegetable Platter and Jane orders the Salmon with Herb Butter. They chat as they eat their dinner.

"This was a wonderful mystery trip, Jane."

Jane clears her throat. "Actually, Maura. I kinda consider this our first official date. You know, we became a couple and I never took you on a real, official date."

Maura feels tears fill her eyes. She reaches over and grabs Jane's hand. "Jane, this is the most wonderful, most perfect first date that I've ever been on. Thank you."

Jane smiles and leans over to kiss Maura. "My pleasure, Maura. Anything for you."

Jane keeps hold of Maura's hand and traces patterns on it. Soon,she feels Maura's foot run up and down her calf.

As the waitress walks by, Jane waves her over. "Please charge this to our room, thank you." She grabs Maura's hand and leads her out of the restaurant.

Once up in their room, the women came together before the door was fully closed.

_Tonight is all about Maura. _Jane tangles her hands in Maura's hair and kisses her passionately. She kisses her way down to Maura's neck and gently sucks on the pulse point she finds. She can feel Maura's hands work their way under her sweater and onto her heated skin.

They break apart long enough for sweaters to come off. Jane groans as she sees the lacy, black bra Maura is wearing. Maura smiles and slowly unzips her skirt, letting it fall to the ground to show the matching black lace thong she is wearing. Jane takes a moment to stare at the perfection in front of her. Maura walks over to unzip Jane's pants. "Off." Jane quickly moves to satisfy the request (order?). _Thank god I'm wearing the new underwear I bought._

Jane looks up to see Maura walking toward her, still in her high heels. _OMG, she looks like she's hunting me. I have to get control of this._

Maura kisses Jane and whispers in her ear, "Do you know how sexy you are, Detective?"

"No, Maura, YOU are the sexy one. Come to the bed."

"In a minute. Let me taste you." Maura has magically undone Jane's bra and sucks Jane's nipple in her mouth. Jane groans at the sensations of Maura's tongue and teeth on her breast.

Maura leans Jane against the wall and slips her fingers into Jane's panties. "Jane, you are so wet for me." She strokes back and forth, spreading the wetness around and slides two fingers in. _Oh, Jane feels so wet and tight. I want her to cum as she is standing here. _Maura plunges her fingers in and out and feels Jane shift so that she can spread her legs wider. "Maur, how do you do that? Uh, feel so close. Maura continues, faster, deeper, her thumb brushing back and forth against Jane's clit.

"Maura Muar, oh, god, " Jane explodes into pieces, head thrown back, gasping for air.

Maura nuzzles Jane's neck, fingers still deep within Jane, waiting for the aftershocks to stop. _I almost came just by listening to her. I love her voice, it is soooo sexy._

Jane feels herself coming back to earth. _Not quite what I had planned, but now I'll be more in control. Takes the edge off. _Jane swings Maura into her arms and carries her to the bed.

"My turn."

Maura looks into the Jane's eyes and catches her breath. Jane pulls off Maura's bra and fills her hands with Maura's beautiful breasts. Squeezing, massaging, mouth going to one and sucking the nipple into a hard nub. Her other hand tweaking it's twin to the same state. Maura's back arches to push her breasts up for the attention. Jane presses her thigh between Maura's legs, feeling the heat and wetness from Maura's center. Maura begins to thrust against Jane's thigh. She waits for Jane's hand to drift down to bring her to orgasm, but is shocked when she feels Jane's mouth leave her breasts and travel down to her stomach. Jane hooks her fingers into Maura's thong and pulls it down and off her legs._ This is it. I will do this. _Jane places kisses on Maura's inner thighs. Her warm breath ghosting across Maura's clit. Maura 's hip launch off the bed when she feels Jane's tongues run up her slit. "Jane!" Another lick, Another groan. _Angela said to listen to her. I understand. I love her taste. Why was I worried? _Jane attaches her mouth to Maura's clit and sucks. Jane places one hand on Maura's pelvis to hold her down. She hums and sends vibrations through Maura's core. Maura's head is whipping back and forth and her hands reach down to entangle in Jane's hair, pulling her closer. Jane flattens her tongue for the next few licks and listens to Maura's moans. _She's close, so close. _Jane thrusts three fingers into Maura as she sucks once again on Maura's enlarged clit. "Cum for me, Maura." Fingers thrust faster.

"Janeohjanejane" and she let's herself go..

Jane crawls up and tucks Maura into her. "Rest, beautiful."

"Mmmm"

* * *

Ok, it's very late for me and early for others. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really wanted to put it out tonight. What can I say, but thank you all. Thank you for such wonderful review and PMs. They inspire me. You are awesome! You make me laugh, say "awww" and sigh in contentment. You are the best!


	40. Bald Eagle Appreciation Days

Here's your second update for the weekend! Same disclaimer: I would love to own, but do not, so borrow for fun and laughter.

* * *

Jane hears her phone alarm ring off and stretches to put it on snooze. She glances down at the honey blonde that she is spooning. Her face warms at the memories of last night. _Wow, I'm really surprised they didn't kick us out. Maybe because I registered as Detective Rizzoli? _Jane grins thinking of how many times she brought Maura to orgasm. _She is always beautiful, beyond beautiful, but when she goes over the edge, words cannot describe the sight._

Jane leans over and presses a gentle kiss on Maura's exposed neck.

"Good morning."

"Mmmph."

Jane gives a gravelly, chuckle. "Breakfast is calling us, Dr. Isles, and we have an appointment at 10:00."

Maura opens one eye. "Isn't that a little early for drinking wine?"

"Silly. It's a new day and a new adventure."

Maura rolls over at this news and opens the second eye. "New adventure? There is more to this date? Or is this our second date?"

"Oh, very good questions. Yes, a new adventure that is also a surprise. And can this count as our second date since it's a new day? It could be a very looong first date."

Maura stretches up to kiss Jane on the lips. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, I think I specifically hear French Toast calling me."

"Jane, you do realize that food cannot call out to you."

"Ah, there you are, finally awake. Well, you may not hear anything, but my stomach does."

Maura stretches her body and feels the delicious twinges of the exertions from the night before. _Oh, my. What a night. We will have to have repeat performances - many of them, a lifetime of them. ! Lifetime? I'm thinking of the future again. _

"I'm going to start the shower. Would you like a few more minutes to sleep."

Jane's eyes have drifted shut. "Mmmm."

Maura slips out of bed and starts the shower. She collects her shampoo and soap and enters the shower stall.

Jane's eyes open when she hears the shower. _Who needs sleep, I believe Maura may need my assistance in the shower. _Jane grins as she hops from the bed, fully awake now. Jane walks into the bathroom and slips into the shower behind Maura.

"I thought we should conserve water and shower together."

"So very thoughtful of you, Jane." Maura turns and watches the water cascade down Jane's body and feels core become instantly wet.

"Here, let me wash your back for you..."

40 minutes later, the ladies are out of the bathroom and getting dressed.

"Jane, I'm not sure how much water we saved 'showering' together."

Jane smirks. "I know, we got a little, um, distracted, didn't we?"

Maura smiles.

"Remember to dress warm today. We'll eat breakfast and come back to the room for our final layers."

"No clues?"

"Hmmm, outside."

"Sounds cold."

"This morning isn't supposed to be too bad. I heard that an arctic cold front is supposed to be moving in, but I think we'll be fine for the amount of time we'll be outside."

They walk down to the restaurant and place their order. Jane orders the French Toast with maple syrup and Maura orders a fruit platter with yogurt. They sip their coffee and hold hands across the table once they finish eating.

"Are you ready to go to our last destination?"

"I must admit, I am very curious and excited Jane."

Jane feels her heart expand. She is having so much fun surprising Maura. They go back to their room to make sure everything is packed.

"Maura, do you have your heavier jacket in the car?"

"Yes, Jane."

"Hat, gloves, scarf?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Jane winks at Maura and takes her bag.

Jane holds open the door for Maura and puts their bags in the back of the Prius. She moves her backpack closer to the front to be more easily accessed. Jane plugs in the GPS and turns on the radio and off they go.

"Has Angela contacted you anymore?"

"No, I promised her that I would text when we were on our way home."

"This must be killing her not knowing."

"I would say she is somewhat curious."

"Well, this exercise in patience in good for her. She will find out soon enough."

After about an hour, Jane pulls into a road with a sign reading Shepaug Dam.

"We're going to a dam, Jane?"

"Yes, Maura we are. And do you know why Maura? And why this dam specifically?"

"I must admit that I have no clue why to either of those questions Jane."

Jane grabs the backpack and has Maura put on her heavier coat. "Well, Maura, let me tell you. This weekend has been Bald Eagle Observation Days and this dam is specifically for Bald Eagle Viewing."

"Really? Oh, how exciting. Eagles are very majestic bird of prey, Jane. Did you know that Benjamin Franklin wanted the turkey has our national bird?"

Maura and Jane check in and look through the observation station. They see pictures on the walls and some fact sheets. Large windows overlook the dam and the water behind it.

"You can see them perched in trees and on good days, they will ride the air thermals or hunt for fish in the water."

Maura and Jane nod and thanked him for the information. Jane reaches into her pack for hand warmers and hands a pair to Maura. "Here, put these in your pockets and when your hands get cold, stick them in your pocket to warm up."

"Thank you, Jane."

"Here, I have a pair of binoculars."

They go to the window and watch patiently. They hear another person shout out that one has been spotted and the volunteer announced to the rest where to look. Jane pulls out a digital camera to try to take some shots.

"You have a Mary Poppins' bag!"

"Excuse me?" Jane laughs.

"You are ready for anything, aren't you detective."

Jane gives her a cocky grin.

They spend 2 hours the dam and are lucky enough to see 1 immature bald eagle and 2 mature bald eagles soaring over the dam. Maura was very excited when she was the first to spot one of the mature eagles.

"Oh, Jane! Look! Over there!" Maura is pulling on Jane's arm and pointing, bouncing up and down. The volunteer follows her arm and shouts out the location to the follow viewers. Jane loves seeing the excitement in her girlfriend's eyes. _My girlfriend. MY girlfriend. God, I love her. Shit, what? Yes, for real. Admit it. Yes._

When there has been no sighting for about 30 minutes, Jane suggest they begin their journey home.

"Maura, if there is anything you want to stop and see, let me know, ok? Otherwise, we can make it home for the football games!"

Maura rolls her eyes at the mention of football, but will not complain. It has been a fabulous weekend and if Jane wants to watch some football while the cuddle on the couch, that's fine with her.

"Would you like to order some pizza to go with those football games?"

"That would be fantastic, Maur. You really are the best!"

Maura chuckles and pats Jane's leg.

"Do you mind if I text Angela now?"

"Go ahead. Say 'hi' for me."

Maura pulls out her phone and begins her text.

Maura: Angela, are you there?

Angela: YES! I've have my phone on me, waiting for your text! Tell me ALL about it!

Maura: She brought me down to CT to the CT Wine Trail!

Angela: They have a wine trail in CT? No kidding!

Maura: Yes! And some very good wines! I bought a few bottles.

Angela: A few?

Maura: Well, maybe a case or 2

Angela: LOL, what else?

Maura: We stayed at this lovely Bed and Breakfast at one of the vineyards. We had a room overlooking a lovely lake.

Angela: And what did you do today?

Maura: We went to the Shepaug Dam and observed bald eagles.

Angela: You had fun?

Maura: Very much!

Angela: Jane did a great job for your first date. And the sex?

Maura: Fantastic! The best I have ever had!

Angela: Really?

Maura: Yes, really.

Angela: Multiple?

Maura: Multiple multiples :)

Angela: And did she ...

Maura: Perform orally on me? Yes she did!

Angela: Oh, that's my girl! I am so proud of her! Tell her that, tell her that I am proud of her and WHY. lol

Maura laughs out loud.

Jane looks over at her. "What's so funny?"

"Angela says she is proud of you."

"For such an awesome first date?"

"Well, that too. She thinks you did a fantastic job on your first date."

"What do you mean, 'that too'?"

"She wants me to tell you that she is proud that you performed oral sex on me."

The car swerves before Jane pulls it back into their lane. "What? No! You are NOT discussing our sex life in text messages! Are you?"

"You said I could tell her what we did, Jane."

"Filters, Maura, filters!"

"But, I tell Angela everything."

"Am I going to have to learn to live with that?

"If it really bothers you, I could try to limit some of the information I give to Angela."

"Maybe we could try to come to some sort of compromise. Please? At least in the sex department?"

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Thank you."

Angela: Did she freak out?

Maura: She was very agitated.

Angela: LOL, Poor Jane. Luv you tons, honey. Keep that detective of yours happy, She is a keeper.

Maura: I agree with you. Goodbye Angela

The rest of the ride home is uneventful. They change music stations, sing songs, talk of wines and eagles. As they get nearer to home, Jane slaps her forehead.

"Damn!"

"Language, Jane!"

"I forgot to call Ma last night. We were a little... busy."

"Damn!"

"Maura!" Jane laughs at Maura's use of profanity.

"She is going to be angry with you, Jane."

"Because I caused her to worry."

They pull into Maura's driveway and begin to unload the car.

"How long do you think we have, Jane?"

"Truthfully? I think by the time we unlock the front door, she will be coming in the back."

Maura carries one bag and unlocks the door, allowing Jane to enter with her multiple bags. The house is quiet, for a whole 30 seconds until the back door opens.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Did you not promise me that you would text last night when you reached your destination?"

"Ma."

"You would have your POOR mother worry ALL night about her two daughters?"

"Ma!"

"Do I ask that much of you?"

"MA! Enough all ready! For crying out loud! I am SORRY! OK?"

"Well, fine. Did you girls have a good time?"

Maura watches the exchange, still fascinated by the interaction of the Rizzoli clan. There is always much shouting and noise, but always love.

"Angela. We brought you home a bottle wine. Ballet of Angels. We thought of you because of the name."

Jane arches an eyebrow. _Nice one Maura. I'll have to thank her for that save._

"Oh, thank you girls! That is lovely."

"Ya, Ma. We're going to order a pizza and watch the game. Do you want to join us?"

"Well, maybe only for the first game and you can fill me in on your weekend. How does that sound?"

"That would be wonderful, Angela."

"Filters, Maura. Remember the filters."

Maura looks to Jane and nods with a smile.

Jane unloads the wine from the car while Maura orders the pizza. The first game comes on and Jane focuses on the game while Maura and Angela talked. Jane listens to make sure that no 'sensitive' information gets passed onto her mother. After the first game, Angela leaves as planned and Jane and Maura snuggle on the couch for the second game.

"Maura, did you enjoy this weekend?"

"Yes, Jane. Thank you for all the thought you put into this date."

The lean into one another and kiss.

"Now, it's MY turn to plan a date."

* * *

OMG. I love you all! Really! It really does make me happy to write and make you happy, and I hope that I am doing that! So many of you love the animals. What would you like? A short one shot of their own or a chapter in this story of their own? They are fun to write so I could do either, or both! Thank you for Jobee, my mini-beta, who so kindly helped me with my last chapter. Thank you for all other reviews and PMs. You are too much. Thank you!

Hugs and happy reading!


	41. National Pie Day

Warning - This is a short update! - No hating! And as always - I don't own any of these characters, but I do love to borrow!

* * *

Frost and Korsak stand at the board and watch Jane walk in. Korsak leans in to speak to Frost.

"Did you notice? She's got her swagger back. It was missing for a while."

"Old man, that's a down right strut she has going on."

The men share a laugh.

"What are you two old ladies gossiping about?" Jane scowls at the guys.

"Nothing, Jane, nothing at all!"

"Right."

Jane settles at her desk to sort through the notes they have on their latest case. She has a list of calls to make. After about an hour, her phone buzzes for a text message.

Ma: Janie make sure you come down to the cafe today. And tell Vince and Barry the same. It's National Pie Day and I baked some pies!

Jane: Ok, Ma. Will do. See you later.

Ma: Good. Spread the word!

Jane: Save me a piece of apple pie

Ma: Of course!

Jane puts her phone back on her desk. "Hey guys. Make sure you go down to the Cafe and try some of Ma's pies. She baked some for today. It's pie day or something."

"Did she say if she had strawberry rhubarb?"

"Does she have ice cream to go with the pies?"

"Seriously? I have no clue! Go down and see for yourself later! Can we focus a little while longer on the case?"

Down in the morgue, Maura is sitting at her desk, finishing her notes on a natural cause death. She looks over when her phone chimes announcing a text message.

Angela R: Hi Maura. Please come to the cafe later and try a piece of pie. It's National Pie Day and I baked several different kinds.

Maura: I most certainly will Angela. I am looking forward to tasting some of your home cooked pies.

Angela R: Wonderful! I'll see you later!

Maura smiles at the phone. She was very happy that Jane's mother seems to have come into her own down in the Cafe. Her phone chimes again.

Jane: Hey Maur. Did you get a text from my mother?

Maura: Yes, I did.

Jane: Want to eat lunch in the cafe and have pie for dessert? It would make Ma happy.

Maura: Of course we can do that! I believe I will be free by 12:30.

Jane: Great, I'll swing down and pick you up then

At 12:29, Jane walks through the autopsy doors, lunch bag in hand. "Hungry?"

"Very. You're mother seems very excited about her pies."

"She should be. I have to admit, they are very good. I think you will like whatever you choose."

"Shall we proceed to the cafeteria?"

"After you, beautiful."

Maura beams at Jane. They are not public with their relationship, but Jane will sneak in compliments and even a kiss or two if no one is present.

When they enter the cafe, they notice the crowd around the counter.

"Wow, she did a good job spreading the word. I guess we better get in line to get a piece of pie before it runs out!"

Jane and Maura put their lunch bags at a booth and go stand at the counter. "See anything you like, Maur?"

Maura looks Jane up and down. "Most definitely, Detective."

Jane blushes and clears her throat. "Oh? And what kind of PIE do you want?"

All of a sudden, they hear a giant sneeze somewhere behind them and can feel a mist of germs cover them.

Jane turns her head angrily. "What the hell, Crowe!"

Maura is very displeased. "Detective Crowe! Did you know that the average sneeze can travel up to 100 miles per hour? Have you not been paying attention to the flu outbreak? Don't you know how to sneeze or cough? You do it in the crook of your arm, not all over your co-workers!"

For once, Crowe has nothing to say in the face of Doctor Isle's fury. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"You should very well be sorry."

"C'mon, Maur. Let's pick out our pie and go wash our hands."

Maura is still grumbling about the spreading of germs when the settle down to lunch. When she takes a bite of Angela's Chocolate Cream pie, she closes her eyes and moan.

"Maura! That is the exact moan you make when, you know..." Jane leans forward and lowers her voice. "When we're in the middle of sex."

"The pie is VERY enjoyable, Jane."

"AS enjoyable as, you know?"

Maura gives a seductive chuckle. "In a totally different way, Jane."

Maura looks over at the bigger crowd at the counter and makes a pouty face. "Do you think if we go back up, we can get more for dessert tonight?"

"Maura, even if they are out of every type of pie she has made, I think you got an in with her and she will be more than happy to make you any type of pie you would like."

Maura smiles. "You think so Jane?"

"Knowing how much my Ma loves to cook and how much she loves you, yes."

* * *

Here's an explanation. Driving to work, I heard on the radio, it's National Pie Day and I was, "How did I miss THAT?" One thing lead to another and this is what came of it. Hopefully, it explains the way the characters phones are set up for texting. Maura has known Angela Montenegro for a long time, so she is listed as "Angela" in Maura's phone. Jane's Ma will be listed as Angela R, not Ma Rizzoli yet :) Does that make sense?

Thank you for the love you give in your reviews and PMs. They really do make my day! thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!


	42. A Little TLC

Hi everyone! The usual disclaimer: I don't own, but love to borrow for fun and I am having SO much fun!

Italics are human thoughts, pet's speech. Enjoy!

* * *

Maura wakes up on Thursday morning and stretches out her arm. _That's right, Jane decided to spend the night at her own place last night. I miss her next to me. I wish she would move in with me, but Jane is old fashioned. I know we've only been "dating" for three weeks, but we've known each other for three years! I won't rush her._

Maura clears her throat.

She walks to the kitchen to give Bass a plateful of lettuce and clears her throat again.

"The fire must have dried out my throat, Bass. Let's see what a nice, steamy shower can do for me."

Bass rolls his eyes to look at Maura as he continues to munch on the lettuce.

_Hate to tell you, Mom. Your eyes look a little glassy. I think you may be getting sick._

Maura enters her shower and let's the steam surround her. Her mind multitasks as she washes:

_What can I do for my date with Jane. I want to make it as unique as she is. _

_With the Arctic Freeze, murder has been down, I don't have any bodies to autopsy. I can catch up on my paperwork._

_Remember to pick up more strawberries for Bass, beer for Jane for the weekend._

_I'll have to search for the new spring line in clothes and shoes soon._

Maura is now drying herself and rubs the lotion that is scented with the perfume that Jane likes best.

As she dresses, she notices her phone blinking a message light.

Jane: Frost called. We're going in early to search the premises of a suspect that works 3rd shift. Meet you at work.

Maura quickly types a reply.

Maura: Be safe!

Jane: Always. Will miss the ride in with you.

Maura: Me also. I will see you shortly. Did you eat breakfast?

Jane: No time.

Maura makes her way down to the kitchen and puts water on for tea. "Well, Bass, since Jane isn't coming over this morning, I believe I will bring tea to work." Maura pulls out a bowl of fruit and scoops portions into two containers, pulls out the salad she made last night, and finally goes to her bread box and pulls out two muffins. She nods her head, she has breakfast and lunch for herself and a breakfast/snack for whenever Jane get's back from her search.

The teapot whistles and Maura clears her throat without even realizing it.

Bass looks at her sadly.

Maura packs everything in her bag and pats the tortoise. "You be a good boy, Bass. Guard the house!"

_I got it covered, Mom! Anyone comes in here and I'll trip them or maybe bite their ankles!_

Maura arrives at work and takes the elevator up to Jane's floor. No one are at their desks, everyone is out on various cases. Maura slips her goodies into Jane's drawer. She takes out her phone to let Jane know to look.

Maura: Jane, I left breakfast for you in your top right hand drawer of your desk.

Jane: Thank's Maur! You really are the best! We've arrested the scumbag, excuse me, the potential scumbag and will be there in a little while.

Maura: Stop down when you can ;)

Jane: How can I turn down such an invitation? :)

Maura smiles as she heads down to her domain. She hears a sneeze coming from the other side of the bullpen and frowns. She is tempted to go reprimand Detective Crowe for coming to work again and spreading his germs, but know it would be to no avail.

A couple hours later, Jane find Maura down in her office at her computer.

"Any good shoes?"

Maura turns with a smile. "As a matter of fact, Detective, Christian Louboutin is having a sneak peak of his spring line."

"Ooo la la, Maur. Thanks for the muffin and fruit, that'll hold me over as I question our suspect. Frost is getting him settled in the interrogation room."

Jane leans over Maura to look at the computer screen. She catches a a subtle whiff of Maura's scent and nuzzles into Maura's neck. "Mmmm. Doctor, you are quite distracting."

"Thank you, Detective."

Jane chuckles low. "We'll continue this later?"

"Most definitely."

"Ok, I have to go question a bad guy."

Maura nods. "Go get answers, Jane."

Jane offers a salute as she heads out the door.

The day progresses. Maura gets a quick text from Jane stating she wouldn't be down for lunch, the suspect was being difficult. Maura begins to notice that the dry feeling in her throat was back and it was getting mildly annoying. Later in the afternoon, she developed a sniffle. A sniffle! Her thoughts go to Crowe. _If I am getting sick, I am 90% sure he is the cause._

Maura hears the chime of her text alert.

Jane: Suspect confessed. Gave up a partner. Heading out to find him. Will be a late night. Sorry! I'll stay at my place so I don't disturb your sleep. Miss you!

Maura: Please be safe! Don't worry, I miss you also. Text me when you get home. Please.

Jane: I will. I promise

Maura finishes up her paperwork and heads home. She stops at the store to pick up the few items she thought of this morning and some honey to add to her tea. She spends a quiet evening sipping her tea and catching up on her medical journals in bed after dinner. Her phone is charging near her bed, close at hand for a text from Jane. She begins to doze. 11:17 her phone chimes and Maura is instantly awake.

Jane: Home, finally. Found, arrested and got confession from the partner. Did you have a good day?

Maura: Quiet day. I finished quite a bit of my paperwork.

Jane: I'll pick you up tomorrow?

Maura: Tomorrow is questionable, Jane. I believe I have the common cold.

Maura's phone rings, starting her.

"Dr. Isles"

"That stupid, bastard Crowe!"

"Language, Jane!"

"Well, he is Maura. He sneezed on us and now you're sick? How do you feel?"

"I'm at the beginning stages of irritable throat, sneezing and runny nose. This is the most contagious time, so it would be best if I stayed home tomorrow and not spread any germs."

"Maura, I want you to stay home so you will FEEL better sooner! What can I bring you tomorrow night?"

"Jane, I don't want you to expose yourself!"

"Maura, do you realize what I am exposed to on a daily basis? Don't worry about me. I'll call or text you to see what you want for dinner. OK?"

"All right, Jane. Thank you."

"That's more like it. Do you need anything tonight? Do you want me over there?"

"No, Jane, I'm fine for tonight. You've had a long day and I bet you are in bed. I don't want you driving when you are over tired."

"You know I would. For you."

"I know."

"Ok. Well, go to sleep and text me when you wake up and let me know how you feel. Good night, Maura." _I love you._

"Good night, Jane" _I love you._

* * *

Jane gets into work early. She hopes the earlier she gets in, she can finish her paperwork and leave earlier to go over to Maura's. She looks over to Crowe's desk and sees that its empty.

"Where's Dick-tective Crowe?"

Frost raises his eyebrows. "Wow, that's more hostility than usual, even for you, Jane."

"Well, the jerk sneezed all over me and Maura the other day and now she's out sick."

Korsak nods. "He called out today."

"Finally? Too bad, I would've helped him wipe his nose. With my fist."

Korsak and Frost chuckle.

The day passes slowly for Jane. She misses not going down to visit Maura or to hear Maura's heels clicking on the floor announcing her presence. Maura had sent several texts giving Jane updates as how she was feeling. Now that it was time to leave, Jane fires off one more text to Maura.

Jane: What would you like for dinner?

Maura: I don't seem to have much taste with the nose throwing off my taste receptors.

Jane: I understand, but you do have to eat.

Pause

Maura: Let's try pizza. Maybe the spices of the pizza will get through

Jane: Pizza it is. I'll see you in an hour.

Jane leaves work to run her errands. She wants to stop at a store to pick up some items for the weekend before she calls for the pizza. An hour later, she is walking through Maura's door with her arms filled with two bags and a pizza. _Thank goodness for recyclable bags, I can just loop the handles over my arm._

"Maur?" Maura come from the living room dressed in yoga pants and Jane's BPD sweatshirt. Her hair and make-up are perfect, but her eyes look a little glassy and her nose is a little pink. She is the most adorable woman Jane has ever seen. Jane puts down the bags and pizza and goes over to pull Maura into a loving hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"My throat is feeling better, my nose is stuffy and I'm sneezing, but I don't have a fever, so I have a cold and not the flu. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sweatshirt. It smelled of you and made me feel comfortable."

"Maura, I love when you wear my clothes. You look so cute right now."

"Please, Jane! Look at my nose!"

"I know, my little Rudolph! Come look what I brought. Orange juice, antibacterial tissues WITH aloe for that poor nose, a Wonder Woman comic book, crossword puzzle book, Disney Princess coloring book, crayons and the fixings for homemade chicken noodle soup for tomorrow!" Jane looks up with a very proud look on her face.

Maura laughs at everything spread out on the kitchen island. "Jane, I don't know what to say to all this. Comic book and coloring book with crayons? Thank you."

"Didn't you get this when you were sick as a child, Maura?" Jane is getting plates down for their pizza.

"No. When I was sick, I would rest in bed if needed, but I would be reading my text books."

"No, no, no. All work is put away for this weekend. Your brain cells might be stuffy also. We're going to sit back on the couch, watch whatever you want to watch and color and do crossword puzzle and read about the new adventures of Wonder Woman."

Maura laughs as Jane takes charge of her care. They settle on the couch with their pizzas, Jane's beer and Maura's tea. "What would you like to watch?"

"I was thinking, 'Mama Mia'." Maura waits for Jane to complain and raises an eyebrow.

"What? That's fine with me. I mean, seriously, who doesn't love ABBA?"

They finish their dinner and are about to start the movie. Jane leans back into the corner of the couch and puts one leg on the floor. "Maura, c'mere." Jane pats her chest.

"Oh, no, Jane. I don't want to get too close and expose you than you are already exposed to my germs."

Jane puffs out air. "Oh, please. Do you know how many nasty body fluids I am exposed to whenever we bring someone in? I am not afraid of your germs, now come over and get comfortable. I want you in my arms."

Maura smiles and snuggles into Jane and throws a blanket over their legs. She presses play...

'I have a dream  
A song to sing  
To help me cope  
With anything...'

* * *

I hope this puts a smile to your face. I believe I explained to one person, I really see this as a feel good, fluffish story. A story to bring a smile to you, make you go 'awww' and some sex to spice things up. Warm fuzzies and cold showers, right? ;)

Thank you. Really. I love the reviews. I really love answering your PMs, and I do answer them. You are so wonderful!

Hugs!


	43. TLC2Chocolate Cake DayBubble Wrap Day

The usual disclaimer: I don't own these lovely ladies, but I do love to borrow!

* * *

Maura wakes to a bright, sunny Saturday morning alone in her bed. She slept well, better than she expected. She could hear Jane humming in the kitchen. She pulls her robe on and makes her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling this morning?"

Maura takes stock of her body. "I believe my throat is feeling much better, my nose is still stuffy and sneezy, and my chest is still clear."

"I find your chest magnificent, Maura."

Maura laughs. "You are incorrigible, Jane!"

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Jane goes over and hugs Maura, kissing her on the forehead. "Good, still no fever."

Maura nuzzles into Jane's neck. "I missed waking up with you this morning."

"I wanted you to get some extra rest and it allowed me to get your tea ready, with some orange juice and fruit. What else can I get for you?"

"That's fine for me. Thank you, Jane."

"So, what do you want to watch today?"

Maura smiles. "Remember back in the Fall when I said we would have to watch 'Xena, Warrior Princess? I think today would be a good time."

"Really, Maura? That's what you want to watch?"

"Well, Jane, you are the one that said they were only friends. Now that we are more than friends, I want to see if you view them differently."

"Ok, you are the sickie, it's your choice!"

"Let me take a shower and we'll start?"

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"I believe I do."

"Really?" Jane realizes that her answer came out as a squeak and tries to remedy it. She clears her throat. "It will be my pleasure to assist you."

Maura laughs and looks over her shoulder to see Jane bounding up the stairs. It was a long shower, but Maura has a very 'clean' back at the end of the shower.

They settle on the couch in the same position as Friday night and start watching from Season One, Episode One. They watch two episodes and take a break for lunch and to continue to push the liquids into Maura.

"I don't know, Maura. I still don't see it."

"I know, Jane. Be patient. I'll jump to other episodes tonight if I have to. Right now, they are portraying Gabrielle as very young and naive. Give it time. You can already see how strong their friendship is becoming."

Jane rolls her eyes. She is enjoying watching the show again, but really doesn't get this 'subtext' that everyone talks about. Xena and Gabrielle were buddies.

Jane calls a break in the afternoon. "I am going to start fixing dinner. Would you like to pause the shows?"

"Yes, I don't want to watch it without you. What can I do to help you?"

"Do you want to keep me company in the kitchen? You can color in your coloring book." Jane grins at the thought of Maura coloring.

"Do you really want me to color with crayons, Jane?"

"Maura, did you ever use crayons?"

Maura thinks very hard. "I may when I was very young, but it quickly moved to water color lessons?

"Exactly what I thought. Let's grab the Princess coloring book and your box of brand, new crayons and I'm going to make you some home-made, chicken noodle soup."

At first, Maura feels strange playing with children's crayons, but then she realizes that she could actually shade and do much with the crayons. It was very comfortable sitting at the island chatting with Jane as she cooked.

While the soup began to simmer, Jane took a break to lean over and grab some crayons herself. "Maur, which princess is most like you?"

Maura paused and thought for a moment. She pointed to the picture that she was currently coloring. "Belle. I know she wasn't a princess until she married the prince, but I can identify with her love of books. And you Jane?"

"Mulan. She's kick ass. She fought right beside the guys." After Jane finishes her picture, she goes and checks the soup. It will be done shortly, so she pops the lightly seasoned garlic bread in the oven and makes the salads.

The ladies eat Jane's dinner at the kitchen island. "Jane! This is delicious!"

"Sheesh, Maur. Do you have to act so surprised?"

"Well, you don't seem to like being in the kitchen with your mother."

"Think about that sentence, Maur. Kitchen and my mother. A very closed area that she could question me on my personal life and push guys on me. Doesn't mean that I didn't learn. I have many skills." Jane winks at Maura as she quotes Xena.

"Are you ready for a few more episodes, Jane?"

"Let's go get comfortable."

Jane is complaining that she still doesn't see the women as a couple, so Maura jumps ahead to The Quest. Maura looks over her shoulder at Jane when Xena is being shown flashbacks, many showing Gabrielle. Maura raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe. There are really strong feelings, but I still don't know."

"Just wait."

The episode come to the part Maura has been desperately waiting for. Xena tells Gabrielle to close her eyes and she speaks to Gabrielle. Gabrielle see Xena. Xena leans in and... Autolycus is kissing Gabrielle and his hand is on her ass.

Jane's mouth falls open. "Was it really Xena kissing her and not Autolycus?"

"Jane, when they open their eyes, Autolycus is surprised where his hand is. Not Gabrielle. It was definitely Jane kissing Gabrielle."

"How could I have missed that! Oh, my god! They were so much a couple, weren't they?"

"Oh, you just wait, Jane. After a while, it wasn't even what they call subtext! We'll watch more tomorrow. I'm a little tired, can we go snuggle in bed?"

"Of course!" Jane takes Maura's hand and leads her upstairs. Jane brushes her teeth and is waiting in bed for Maura. When Maura is finished with her night time routine, she turns off the light as she crawls into bed and rests her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane?"

"Hmmm?"

Maura twirls Jane's long, curly hair around her finger. "I love you. I know we said it when we first kissed under the mistletoe, but I feel I don't say it enough to you. I don't want to pressure you."

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I love you too."

Maura smiles.

* * *

Maura wakes up before Jane on Sunday morning. She was feeling better and wanted to make breakfast for Jane. She slips out of bed and goes to the kitchen.

Jane wakes up a short time later as the smell of bacon wafts up the stairs. "Mmmm, bacon." She bounces out of bed and takes a quick shower. Jane makes her way to the kitchen. She comes up behind Maura and slips her arms around the honey blond's waist and nuzzles her neck.

"Good morning, Maura. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better. Since I am no longer contagious, I will be going back to work tomorrow."

"Let's make sure you rest a lot today then, ok?"

Jane kisses Maura's neck and puts her mouth near Maura's ear. Her voice lowers and turns raspy. "Love you, Maura Isles."

Maura shivers and turns her head. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane grins. "I don't think I will ever tire hearing that." She reaches over and steals a piece of bacon.

"I don't think I will ever tire saying it."

The house phone rings and Maura answers it."

"Dr. Isles. Good morning, Angela. Yes, Jane is here. Yes, I am feeling better, thank you. One moment."

Maura puts her hand over the mouth piece. "Your mother wants to cook us baked ziti for dinner and visit."

Jane rolls her eyes and takes Maura's hand from the phone. "She makes wonderful baked ziti, we can't turn that down. Guess we'll have to put up with her if we want it."

Maura's eyes widen as she hears click on the phone.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Angela Rizzoli comes storming through the back door. "You'll have to PUT UP WITH ME if you want my ziti? Is that what I just heard Jane Clementine Rizzoli?"

Jane is rolling on the floor laughing. "Ma! Calm down. I meant for you to hear that to see how fast you could come over to yell at me."

Maura is always fascinated by the interaction of the Rizzoli clan, particularly between mother and daughter.

"Janie, what am I going to do with you? And you are feeling better, Maura dear?"

"Yes, Angela, I am. Jane has been taking very good care of me."

"She has, has she?"

"I learned from the best, Ma."

Angela leans over and pinches Jane's cheeks. "That's my Janie."

"Ma! All right!"

"I'm going shopping girls, do you need anything else?"

Jane and Maura look to one another and shake their heads no.

"Ok, then. I'll bring the food over around 4:00."

Jane gathers up the breakfast dishes and shoos Maura out of the kitchen. "Go take your shower and we'll continue with our Xena weekend."

Jane fluffs the pillow and blanket on the couch as she waits for Maura. Maura walks down a short while later and Jane catches her breath. Maura is even more beautiful without makeup and designer clothes. Her hair is still damp and brushed back, skin fresh and glowing from the shower, nose still a little pink, soft yoga pants and tank with matching jacket. She settles between Jane's legs and they turn the television on.

"Tell me Maura, do you have the hots for Xena?"

Maura cocks her head. "Well, Jane. She does remind me of you. Tall, dark, strong and protective, so I guess I am attracted to her."

Jane chuckles. "So, if I'm Xena, are you Gabrielle? Or is it ok if I am attracted to Gabrielle especially when she starts wearing the skimpier outfit?"

"Yes, you be my Xena and I'll be your Gabrielle. Can I dress you in leathers?"

Jane quirks her eyebrow. "Leather, huh? I think I could like that."

They hear a knock at the back door and Angela walks in.

"Wow, she actually knocked before she walked right in."

Maura giggles.

"Girls, dinner's ready!"

Jane and Maura get up to set the table and help Angela.

"Ma, this smells awesome!"

"Thank you, Jane. Maura, I hope you will be able to taste it."

"My sense of taste is coming back, Angela. I'm sure I'll be able to enjoy it."

The three women eat and chat. Now that Jane is dating, Angela is focusing her energy on finding someone for Frankie and Tommy.

"Girls, I hope you saved room for dessert!"

"You brought dessert too, Ma?"

"I made some chocolate cake! Let me go get it."

Jane puts the leftover food in containers and Maura loads the dishwasher. In moments, Angela is back with a two-layer, chocolate frosted, chocolate cake. She cuts three slices as Jane pours herself a cup of coffee and Maura make tea for herself and Angela.

Jane takes a bite. "Mmm, Ma! This is your best yet! What did you do different?"

"I put a little pudding in to make it even more moist. Do you really like it?"

Jane is nodding.

Maura takes a bite and moans in delight.

Jane lowers her head. _OMG, there's that moan again. She REALLY enjoys her food. _

"I'll leave the rest of the cake here. You girls can keep it for yourselves. I've baked another I'll bring to the boys at work. Maura, make sure you get to bed at a decent time."

"Thank you for the cake, Angela. And yes, I'll make sure I get plenty of rest this evening."

Angela says good night and goes back to the guest house.

"One or two more episodes before bed?"

"Yes, I know one in particular that I want to watch. I looked through the episode descriptions and think this one will be interesting."

"Interesting, huh? Whatever you want, Maura." Maura takes off her jacket and she settles against Jane.

"This episode is called, 'Heart of Darkness.' I looked up Xena, Heart of Darkness dance on youtube and found it, quite stimulating."

"Interesting and now stimulating. By all means, let's jump ahead to that episode."

The episode plays and they come to the beginnings of the dance scene.

Jane notices Maura begin to shift. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"You." Maura takes Jane's left hand and slides it beneath the waistband of her yoga pants. Takes Jane's right and brings it underneath her tank to her breast. She's not wearing underwear or a bra. Jane inhales sharply as Maura moans, just as she did when she ate the cake.

Maura begins to turn over. "No, stay like this." Jane's husky voice whispers in her ear. "Open for me, drop your leg."

Maura drops one leg off the couch. Her breath comes faster and she feels Jane's fingers slide through her wetness.

"Oh, Maura. You are so wet. So sexy."

Jane pinches Maura's nipples and roll them into hardness. Takes the whole breast in her hand and squeezes. Maura arches her back and moans. Jane feels herself getting wet from Maura's sounds and her hips thrust against Maura's ass. Jane's fingers finds Maura's clit and rubs quickly back and forth. Maura moans louder and her hips begin to thrust frantically.

"Do you want me in you?"

"Yes, please Jane, don't tease."

Jane slips a finger in Maura.

"Maura, so tight. I love the way you feel around me. One more finger. Yes. You like that, don't you? My fingers thrusting in and out of you?" Jane knows that Maura loves the huskiness of her voice, that it heightens her arousal. She thrusts her fingers harder, faster, her thumb rubbing Maura's clit.

"You are so close, I can feel you getting tighter and tighter. Let yourself go Maura. I'm right behind you. I'm going to cum just from listening to you. Feel me thrusting against you? Let me hear you Maura. Let go. Scream for me."

Jane's voice in her ear, Hand massaging her breast, fingers thrusting in her, Oh, Jane's very magic fingers, thrusting exactly the right way, bringing her higher, closer, the edge. right. there. and... Maura arches her back and screams Jane's name as she goes over the edge and shatters. Jane slows her fingers as Maura calms. Jane feels her stomach spasm as her hips thrust and she groans her own orgasm. She holds onto Maura as they both shudder with after effects.

Jane gently kisses Maura's neck. "Wow, I think we should watch Xena more often."

"I think we could do that." Maura gives a contented sigh.

* * *

Maura and Jane walk into the BPD building.

"Are you sure you feel up to coming back?"

"Jane, after all those endorphins flowing through my body last night, I feel wonderful."

Jane blushes and clears her throat. "Well, I'm glad you are feeling better. If you need anything, just call."

"Thank you, Jane."

Maura heads toward her office and Jane takes the elevator up to her desk. She sees the copier repair company taking out some replacement parts to put into the copier. Jane see the bubble wrap that the guy is throwing aside.

"Excuse me. Do you need that bubble wrap?"

"Nah. You want it?"

Jane smiles with a thought. "Sure, if you don't mind."

"It's yours."

"Thanks."

Jane wads up the wrap and sticks it in her drawer.

The morning is quiet, so Jane grabs the bubble wrap and heads down to check on Maura.

"Hey, Maur. How's your day going?"

"It's going well. I'm ordering some new supplies and reading some new journal articles. What's that in your hand, Jane?"

"It's bubble wrap. Have you ever played with bubble wrap, Maura?"

"How do you 'play' with bubble wrap, Jane?"

"Really? You don't know? Oh, the things that you have missed that I am going to love to teach you. Here, feel the bubbles? Squeeze until they pop."

Maura squeezed one. POP. She squeezed two more. POP POP.

"Jane, it's strangely compelling to pop them."

"I know, right? It's yours. Have fun!"

Maura grins at Jane as she continues to pop the little bubbles.

Jane turns to look one more time at Maura popping the bubbles and smiles. _It really is the simple things in life._

* * *

So this expanded from TLC part two to Sunday being Chocolate Cake Day (thank you to mymariska) and Monday is Bubble Wrap Day. Thank you, thank you to everyone reading. I know I say this each and every time, but thank you for the reviews and PMs. They really make my day. Seriously! My love to Belgium! Happy reading everyone! Enjoy!


	44. February 1st

You know the drill! I do not own these ladies, but do really love to borrow for fun. :)

* * *

Thursday Evening

Maura is folding towels when her message alert chimes on her phone. She smiles as she picks it up, only slightly disappointed that it's not Jane.

Angela: Hey sweetie! Am I "disturbing" anything ;)

Maura: Hi Angela. I'm folding my laundry.

Angela: Is Jane helping you?

Maura: No, she's at her apartment.

Angela: ? Why? Are you two fighting?

Maura: No! We're fine. She likes to spend a few nights at her apartment to make sure we aren't rushing too fast.

Angela: And what about you? Would you LIKE to rush it?

Maura: Oh, I would love if she would move in here.

Angela: Tell me the truth, hon. Are you planning a wedding? Is she "the one".

Maura: I might have a couple of different scenarios going through my mind of different wedding settings :) I can't imagine spending my life with anyone other than Jane Rizzoli.

Angela: And do you think she feels the same way?

Maura: Oh, Angela. I read her body and facial signals and think she feels the same way, but she still puts a little distance between us.

Angela: Maybe she's afraid of getting hurt.

Maura: I agree. She has been a WONDERFUL girlfriend! I have to do something to show that I think of her as much as she thinks of me. And Valentine's Day is coming. What should I buy her? Maybe take her to Paris for the weekend?

Angela: Whoa! Sweetie! Slow down. Now, you know I love you, right? But right now you are being my dumb genius.

Maura: I don't understand.

Angela: I know! Sweetie, you take your money for granted and it doesn't bother you to make generous grand gestures with your who don't have that kind of money sometimes get uncomfortable if they can't return gifts of equal monetary value.

Maura: But I don't expect Jane to try to get something of the same value. I don't want or need that.

Angela: I know sweetie, but it still may make her feel inadequate.

Maura: Well, that makes gifts more challenging.

Angela: :::chuckling::: Only until she realizes that gifts aren't a competition and you don't care about your money.

Angela: Did you know that tomorrow is, "Working Naked Day"?

Maura: Oh, I didn't know they had a day to celebrate small businesses

Angela: They do, but I think you could celebrate it in a slightly different way.

Maura: I'm confused. The Isles Foundation is a large non-profit corporation, we're not small business. How would we celebrate.

Angela: Hmmm. Honey? Think literally. And not the Isles Foundation.

Maura: Literally? Oooooh. Jane is very adamant about no office "hanky panky."

Angela: Do you really think she could say no to you?

Maura: She won't be happy.

Angela: Trust me, she also won't stay mad.

Maura: True. lol I'll let you know how it goes.

Angela: That's my girl. Love you, hon.

Maura: Love you too Angela. Thanks for all the insights.

Maura puts her phone down to continue folding. She sees Bass making his way over to his lamp area.

"What do you think, Bass? Should I surprise Jane and be naked at work? How can I do that?"

Bass looks at his mother. _OMG, I actually feel a little sorry for Jane. I wish I could use a phone to call Jo. _Bass shifts in his shell, his way of chuckling.

"I think I have it Bass! Oh, I hope this works out!"

Maura picks up her phone to call Jane.

"Rizzoli"

"Hello, Jane."

Jane lowers her voice. "Maura! I'm sorry, I didn't look to see who was calling. What's are you doing?"

"I'm folding laundry."

"Hey, I'm doing the same thing. Jo keeps trying to steal my socks. Wait a minute. Jo! Come back here. Give me that! Sorry about that, Maur."

Maura quietly laughs as she imagines the mayhem in Jane's apartment. Life is never dull around Jane. "It's quite all right, Jane. I hope you are bringing Jo over for the weekend."

"Of course, he can play with his buddy, Bass. Now, you know I love talking to you, but is there a reason for your call?"

"Well, yes. I was thinking about getting in very early tomorrow so we could each finish up our paperwork. If no new cases come in, we may be able to start our weekend earlier."

"Ok. What time are you talking about Maura? And do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, no, no. I'll drive myself. I was planning on getting in at 6:00am."

"What! Maura! I call that dark o'clock. Seriously?" Maura could hear Jane's voice take on a whiney tone. She also knows exactly what face Jane is making and that she is probably now pacing around her couch with her shoulders slumped.

"Jane. Stop pacing."

"How did you know I was?" Jane looks around for a hidden camera.

"I know your habits." Maura decides to change her voice. She knows Jane can't resist her pout or pouty voice. "Please, Jane. I only want to spend more time with you this weekend. You now I will lose you on Sunday even if you are here."

Jane sees Maura's beautiful face cocked slightly, full lower lip jutting out slightly, eyes soft... Jane sighs and runs her hand down her face."Oh, all right! I'll meet you there at 6:00."

"Thank you, Jane. Could you bring me a blueberry muffin? I'll bring you your coffee. Meet me in my office please."

"Sure." Jane is rolling her eyes. _Seriously, I am so whipped. How does she get me to do these things?_

"Jane?"

"Ya?"

"I love you, Jane." _Right, that's how she gets me to do ANYTHING she wants._

"I love you too, Maur. See you in the morning."

"You certainly will, Jane. Bye."

"Bye." Jane looks at her phone and shakes her head.

Friday Morning

Maura walks into her office at 5:40. She has a larger bag than normal to carry her files, a soft blanket and some extra hangers. She puts the coffee and tea on her desk, fully expecting them to be lukewarm or cold when her and Jane drink them. Maura closes all the blinds. She drapes the blanket on the couch and turns the heat up slightly. She turns on her desk lamp and turns off the room lights. Maura carefully takes off her dress and hangs it in the closet. Her undergarments and shoes are next, placed on the top and bottom shelves of the closet. Maura sits behind her desk and adjusts her monitor to temporarily block her nakedness.

5:53

_Well, I suppose I could actually begin some work until Jane gets here. She should be here any time._

6:01

Maura looks up when she hears Jane's footsteps outside the door. The door knob turns and her heart flutters. Everything turns to slow motion and Maura concentrates on Jane's face.

The door opens.

"Maur, I love you. but could we not do this early morning thing too often?" Jane kicks the door shut behind her.

"Good morning, Jane."

Jane finally looks at Maura.

She blinks and LOOKS at Maura.

Her eyes widen.

Her mouth drops open.

The bag in her hand falls to the floor.

"Lock the door, Jane."

Jane's mouth is still open.

Maura watches as Jane's eyes darken with desire. _Gotcha!_

And then, Jane goes out of control, not knowing what to do first.

"Maura! What are you doing?" She spins to the door and locks it.

"You're naked!" She flings off her jacket to cover Maura.

Maura holds up her hand and stops Jane.

"I missed you last night and this morning, Detective."

"Maura, we agreed to not do anything at work."

Maura stands and walks to Jane. She stands close enough that Jane can smell her perfume. Maura begins to unbutton Jane's shirt. Jane doesn't stop her.

"I want you, Jane."

The breath that Jane has been holding in is whooshed out and she begins to help unbutton. _So, so whipped. I cannot deny her anything. But,seriously? Why would I want to?_

Jane's clothes are tossed haphazardly on the chair. Maura leads Jane to the couch and pushes her down. Jane's eyes go darker with desire at Maura's show of dominance.

"Maura." It's a whisper.

Maura's eyes glitter. She lowers her mouth and captures Jane's in a passionate kiss. She brings her thigh up and presses it against Jane's wet core. Her other leg swings out so that she is straddling the leg Jane still has on the floor. She starts to rock. Maura feels Jane moan into her mouth and feels the brunettes hips begin to thrust against her leg.

Jane's hand reaches up to thread in Maura's hair, pretending she has any control right now. She feels Maura's mouth move down her neck, teeth grazing her skin, biting her collar bone. Hands slip down, between legs. Thrusting comes faster, more urgent. Moans are silenced by kisses. Words are whispered. "Close. Come. With me. Now." A few more thrusts and Jane's world explodes in a million pieces. She feel Maura thrust a few more times and then feels the blonde thighs tighten and her stomach muscles spasm. Maura collapses on Jane, tucking her head under Jane's chin and tries to calm her heartbeat. She gently kisses Jane's neck.

"Good morning, Jane."

Maura feels the rumble of laughter in Jane's chest. "Good morning, Maura. Anytime you want to go to work early if we spent the night apart will be no problem with me."

* * *

Sorry for no update during the week! Life, ya know? I'm working on a one shot for the pets, because we all love them! I might even write another one shot. Feeling a little angsty with Valentine's Day coming up. Oh, don't worry, the ladies in this story will have a lovely time. Me? I joked with Jobee that I'm going to put in the paper, "Jane, looking for her Maura." LOL Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your reviews and PMs. You probably don't truly know how happy they make me. Oh! I created a new facebook profile if anyone wants to join me. Make a new one based on your username here (if you want only). You'll find me. fanfic luvreadingr-i

Hugs!


	45. Super Bowl Sunday!

As always, I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't. Oh, and Tommy is in this one. This is slightly AU, so no specific time, but no Lydia or baby.

* * *

Angela Rizzoli putters in Maura's kitchen. She is arranging a veggie platter and then goes over to check the crock pots that have meatballs in one and sausage in the other. A Pepperoni & Mozzarella pull-apart bread is cooking in the oven. The house smells wonderful.

"Maura, dear, it was very sweet of you to have the Super Bowl Party here in your lovely home."

"It's not a problem, Angela. I know that Jane usually has it at her apartment, but I thought everyone would enjoy the bigger television."

"Well, I just hope they don't make a mess of your lovely house."

Maura chuckles. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Jane walks through the door carrying bottles of wine. She places them on the counter and pulls Maura into a hug. "I bought the red that you like."

"Thank you, Jane." Maura smiles up into Jane's face.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Hey, Ma. They're right behind me." Jane goes over and kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Hey, where do you want this?" Frankie is walking in with a cooler filled with ice.

"Right over here Frankie." Jane moves a stool so Frankie could put the cooler on the floor.

Frost and Korsak walk in bringing beer, water and chips.

"Hey, guys! Beer and water in the cooler, chips in this bowl."

The guys each grab a beer and settle on the couch to watch the pre-game show.

"Jane?"

"Ya, Maura?"

"Who are you hoping wins?"

"Well, since the Pats aren't in it, we're all just hoping to see a good game between the two teams. Right, guys?"

"Ya, that about sums it up, Janie."

Angela looks in the living room. "Hey, where's Tommy? Did you forget to invite him?"

Frankie looks over to his mother. "He said he'd be here. Can we bring the chips and dip in here?"

"Only if you promise to eat carefully and not get it all over the place!"

Jane is trying to help in the kitchen, but her focus keep going to the living room. Maura takes pity on her and goes to wrap her arms around Jane's waist. "Jane, do you want to go sit with the guys?"

Jane looks down into the eyes of the woman she loves and loves her even more at that moment. "Are you sure?"

Maura rolls her eyes. "Go, Jane."

Jane bends to capture Maura's lips in a searing kiss. "You're the best, Maura!"

Maura grabs the kitchen counter as Jane dashes off. _Whoa! Can't wait for the 'post game activities.'_

"Angela, do you watch the game?"

"No, I can usually follow what's going on by the shouts. I'd rather be here in the kitchen. Do you want to go in with Janie?"

"No, not yet, maybe when the actual game comes on."

Maura walks around the corner to check on Bass and Jo. Bass was nibbling on a British Strawberry that Maura had placed in his plate and Jo was on her back, near the heat lamp. She hears a knock on the door and goes to open it.

"Hi, Tommy. Please come in."

"Hey there, Maura." Tommy leans in and gives Maura a quick kiss on the cheek. Maura's eyebrows shoot up. She looks around, but no one else saw it. _I didn't have time to read his facial cues. Was that a brotherly kiss? Or was it, no, I don't want to think about it being anything else because Jane would punch him._

Bass had watched the exchange and knew his mom wasn't totally comfortable. He thought for a minute of what he could do. Bass moved his head to nudge Jo to wake her up.

_What? Who? Squirrel?_

_Calm down Jo. There are no squirrels in the house. Are you awake?_

_Yes, Jo is awake._

_Good, I may need you to do something for me soon._

_OK! Anything for you Bass!_

"Hey, Tommy! Come on in and grab a seat!"

"I'll be in there in a minute. Gonna say hi to Ma."

Frankie and Jane roll their eyes. Tommy was always ensuring his favoritism with their mother.

"Hey, Ma. Do you have any of that soda I like at your place?"

"Yes. Let me go get it for you, Tommy."

Bass saw that his Mom was alone in the kitchen with Tommy. _Jo. Did anyone tell Tommy that our moms are together. _

_I don't know Bass. Not when I was around._

_Listen carefully, Jo. I want you to go to Maura and act very excited to see her._

_Bass, I am always excited to see her._

_I know, Jo. I want you to also ask for a treat._

_Jo cocks her head. To show Tommy that I almost live here, right?_

_Yes, Jo. Go._

Jo runs to the kitchen and prances at Maura's feet.

"Hey girl! Are you awake now? Take a good nap?"

Tommy looks at Jo. "Jane brought her dog to the Super Bowl Party?"

"Not to just the party. She usually brings Jo when she stays for the weekend."

"For the weekend?"

"Jo, do you want a treat?" Maura goes over to Jo's drawer and pulls out a dog biscuit.

Tommy is furrowing his brow. He's trying to figure out why Jane's dog has her own drawer of dog snack in Maura's home. His mother walks back in the house with his soda.

"Thanks, Ma."

Jane walks into the kitchen and notices Maura's glass is empty. "Maura, want me to refill your glass?"

"Please."

Jane brings Maura the refilled glass and Maura stretches up to kiss Jane on the lips.

Tommy's mouth drops open.

"Wait. What?"

Jane raises an eyebrow. "You got a problem, Tommy?"

"You're gay? With Maura?"

"Wait. Are you telling me that you weren't in on the bet? You don't know that Maura and I are together?"

"What bet? What are you talking about? You weren't together on Christmas!"

"You're right. New Year's Eve. Like I asked before, you got a problem with this?"

"It's a lot to take in. Give me a minute."

Everyone in the kitchen notices that it has gotten quiet in the living room. Jane has moved slightly in front of Maura. She knew that at one time, Tommy had feelings for Maura. Tommy also had a temper. Jane had determination combined with strong protective instincts. The guys in the living room decide to stand and be ready to move into the kitchen.

Tommy is nodding. "Ok. Ok. Fine."

Jane breathes a sigh of relief. She feels it's safe to move away from Maura.

Tommy grins and punches Jane in the shoulder. "Ya got good taste and you're lucky!"

"Ow!" Jane punches back. "Damn right for both." Everyone laughs.

"Wings and pizza bread are ready!"

Everyone fills plates and drinks before kickoff. Maura settles in next to Jane as the Sandy Hook Choir begins to sing. She wipes a tear from her eye. She feels Jane put her arm over her shoulder and looks over. Jane is misty-eyed also.

The game progresses. There are shouts and cheers. Yells of, "The Ravens are dominating!"

Half time is about to begin and the guys all go into the kitchen to make meatball or sausage grinders. Jane is about to get up to follow, but Maura puts her hand on Jane's knee. "Could you watch half time with me?"

"Sure. Of course." Jane settles back and watches and Beyonce takes the stage. Jane isn't a big fan of the music, but her jaw dropped watching how the performer could move her hips.

The half time show ends and Jane tries to take Maura's hand. "Uh, I need to talk to you upstairs."

"Jane! We can't do that to our guests."

"But Maura!"

"Jane. It will be over soon enough."

And then the power goes out in the stadium. They hear the announcer say that it will take 15 - 20 minutes to cycle up the power.

"Everyone is eating in the kitchen. We can hurry. Please, Maura!"

Maura bites her bottom lip and looks into Jane's chocolate eyes. She giggles and nods and they quietly run upstairs.

It takes Angela a while to notice that the girls hadn't come in for any grinders. She peeks into the living room, but doesn't see them. She's about to yell up the stairs when she hears a door open. She goes back into the kitchen to pretend she didn't notice their absence. She watches as Jane tries to casually take a grinder roll and hand it to Maura.

Angela smiles and chooses her question carefully. She knows Maura cannot tell a lie, but she does want to have a little fun. "Maura, dear, do you feel well? You look a little flushed."

"Uh, yes. I, uh, I do feel well, very well in fact."

Jane smirks, knowing for a fact that Maura feels very well and relaxed. "The game is back on. Le't go finish it!"

As everyone makes their way back into the living room, Jane leans to Maura, "Post game replay in the bedroom tonight?"

"Yes, indeed Jane. I think it will be my turn to have 'possession of the ball'?"

Jane's mouth goes dry.

* * *

I hope you all are having as much fun as I am! Rizzy - I hope this brightens your day ;)

Thank you all, so much. Seriously. I stand in a store and read the reviews or PMs on my phone and I laugh. I laugh out loud. Thank you for the joy YOU give ME!

Hugs!


	46. A Multitude of Snowflakes

I hope to have a series of short chapters during the little snowstorm I am experiencing!

I own none of these characters, but I so do love borrowing them!

* * *

Jane leans back in her chair and launches a paper ball at Frost. He raises his eyebrows and looks at her.

"Yes, Jane?"

"I'm excited, kinda, about the blizzard."

"Why?"

Jane leans forward. "Seriously. Think about it. If we can get through everyone going crazy getting ready for the storm, I bet even murderers will want to stay in during the actual blizzard."

"We can only hope. You hanging at Maura's for the weekend?"

"Well, duh, ya."

"Does she have a generator?"

"Yes, I think she has one of those complete house ones that turn on automatically."

"If I lose power, can I come over."

"Let me think about that. Hell, no! C'mon Frost! There's going to be a blizzard. I am going to be snowed in with my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend and a fireplace. Should I say it again? Hell, no!?"

"Really, Jane? Really? Are you saying that if I'm shivering in the dark, in my apartment, you wouldn't offer me a place to stay. Your partner? The guy that always has your back?"

Jane thinks for a minute. "Frost. See, I'm really showing that I do care for you. Go out now and get flashlights and extra blankets or a sleeping bag, whatever! I wouldn't want you to risk yourself driving in the blizzard. It will be too dangerous!"

"Right. Good save, Jane."

Jane chuckles. "Ok, fine. Frost, if you need a place to crash, I'm sure Maura would invite you over."

"Thanks Jane."

"But, Frost? Seriously. It better be a friggin emergency if you interrupt any blizzard plans. Got me?"

"Ya, ya, ya. I got you! If you were a traditional couple, we could be expecting a little Rizzoli/Isles in nine months."

Maura had walked in to visit Jane and heard the last comment that Frost made. "Statistically, you're right Barry. If you look at the trend of births and count back from a spike, you will notice that there was storm or power outage."

"Yes, but since we are both women, there won't be any surprises in nine months." Saying that caused Jane to pause. The thought of a mini Maura running around brought a warmth to her. _Wait, what? When did I start thinking about kids? But a little Maura, I could do that. Yes, totally do that._

Maura leans to whisper in Jane's ear, "Yes, but I hope we can practice and make believe we are trying."

Jane swallows and thinks about the blizzard coming in. Yes, She is VERY excited about being snowed in with Maura.

"Jane, should we go down and ask your mother if she needs anything before it gets too bad out?"

"Sure, let's take a walk down. We'll get coffee for the guys as a surprise."

As they ride down in the elevator, they go over their own list of goodies."Maura, do you have any hot chocolate? Oh, and we'll need marshmallows and whipped cream."

"I'm not sure, Jane. I don't think so. I made sure we had wine, strawberries and dipping chocolate."

"The hot chocolate is for tomorrow when we start digging out. Or if the snow is the right kind, we can make a snowman! Or go sledding! That's when we need the hot chocolate the most!"

"We need marshmallows AND whipped cream?"

"Well, what do you like in your hot chocolate, Maur?"

The ladies exit the elevator and begin to walk through the cafeteria."

"I've never tried marshmallows in my hot chocolate, Jane, but I am willing to try. I think we should get two cans of whipped cream."

"Two cans? Wow, you mush really like your whipped cream."

"Oh, you have no idea, Detective, but I promise to show you exactly how much I like whipped cream tonight."

Jane stops dead in the middle of the cafeteria as her mouth drops open. _OMG - this is going to be a totally awesome storm!_

* * *

Thank you for the kind words I receive. You really don't know how it makes me feel. Thank you to Jobee that helped me beta this chapter and get my flow back! You are the best!

And to the people in New England - Be safe!

Hugs to all!


	47. A Multitude of Snowflakes, Part 2

Don't own, love to borrow!

* * *

Jane and Maura walk into Maura's home, brushing the snow that stuck to their coats. Jane deposits her badge and gun in a drawer that Maura has dedicated to her. Jane turns to Maura with an excited light in her eyes and pulls her into a hug.

"It is now official, Maur! The roads are closed and we are home and **snowed in**!"

Jane excitement is contagious and Maura smiles back. She is also smiling because she heard Jane say, 'we are **home**.'

"What would you like to do while we are 'snowed in', Jane?"

"That's the best part, Maura. We can do everything, anything or nothing!"

Maura laughs. "Shall we begin with dinner? I took out some of your mom's spaghetti sauce and I bought some bread if you would like to make it garlic bread."

"Mmmm, sounds delicious. Let's start cooking."

The next hour is spent in the kitchen, warming the sauce, cooking the pasta and making garlic bread. Jane is sharing stories of her youth and snowdays from school. Now, she understands Jane's excitement of the snow, it brings her back to her childhood.

"It depends on what **kind** of snow you have, Maura. If it's mashed potato snow, you can make awesome snowmen, snowforts and have great snowball fights. If it's light and fluffy, you find a flat bottom sled and go sledding. Didn't you ever have a snow day, Maura?"

"I may have had them when I was very young, but then we started to travel and I was in boarding schools that didn't have snowdays."

Jane nodded as she dunked her bread in the sauce. "We'll have fun and make up for your lack of snowday experience."

After they finish eating, Jane helps Maura clear the table. "Jane, I'll load the dish washer, can you start a fire in the fireplace?"

"Will do!" Jane goes over to the fireplace and grabs and starter log to place in first. As soon as that is going, she adds a couple more small logs until a nice flame is going. She goes into the bathroom to wash her hands and settles onto the couch to wait for Maura.

A short time later, Maura joins Jane. "What would you like to do, Jane?"

Jane smiles softly. "Oh, there's plenty I want to do, but we have all night." She clears her throat and gets a little nervous. She has a plan for Valentine's Day, but feels the need to talk to Maura because she doesn't want to disappoint her."

"Maura? What do you want to do on Valentine's Day?"

Maura remembers what Angela had texted a couple of weeks ago. She is still trying to decide what to get Jane. "What do you mean, Jane?"

"I mean, do you want to try to make reservations and go out to dinner and stuff?"

"Oh, Jane. I feel that the American celebration of Valentine's Day is overly commercialized. Shall we agree not to buy into the commercialized aspect? No flowers or reservations at expensive restaurants. We'll have a romantic dinner here. What do you say?"

"Really, Maur? You're not just saying that?"

"Really, Jane."

Maura leans in and tucks a lock of curly hair behind Jane's ear. "We celebrate our love every day. Don't you agree?"

Jane gets lost in Maura's hazel eyes. "Yes. Yes, we do." She leans in and gently brushes her lips across Maura's soft lips.

Maura shifts closer and presses her lips more firmly into Jane's. Her tongue flicks out and licks Jane's lower lip. Jane pulls away slightly to stare again into Maura's eyes. She runs her hand through Maura's honey blonde hair. "You are so beautiful, Maura." She leans in for a slow, exploring kiss. They continue with kissing and sweet whispers until Maura pulls back. Her eyes are slightly unfocused.

"Jane, I am thoroughly enjoying what we are doing, but I also have something I would like to add to our, our..."

"Make out session, Maura?" Jane smirks.

"Yes, our make out session, Jane. Could you follow me to the kitchen?"

Jane and Maura get up and go into the kitchen. Maura reaches into the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of champagne and container of strawberries.

"Are those the turtle's strawberries?"

Maura shakes her head at Jane's teasing. "Tortoise, Jane. I bought these strawberries for us. Can you open the bottle?" Maura washes the berries and puts them in a bowl as Jane pops the champagne and pours two glasses. They go back into the living room.

"Now Jane, you take a sip of the champagne and I'll have a strawberry. Jane takes her sip and feels the bubbles tickle in her mouth. She watches as Maura takes a bite of the strawberry. She chews the first bite slowly and rubs the bitten strawberry on her then eats the rest of the berry. Jane's heart is beating faster.

"Kiss me now."

Jane pulls Maura into her arms and slowly kisses her. She moans as the tastes of the champagne from her mouth mingles with the strawberry of Maura's mouth. They take turns with the strawberries and champagne. _I could kiss Maura forever and die a happy woman._

Jane and Maura are so involved in kissing, they do not hear Angela walk in the back door.

"Hello girls! Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Ma! What are you doing? Ever hear of knocking?" Jane has jumped away from Maura.

"I'm sorry, but do you really expect me to stand outside in a blizzard knocking when any other time I just walk in? I got lonely over there."

Jane rolls her eyes and opens her mouth, but Maura puts her hand on Jane's arm. "That's quite all right, Angela. Please join us. Would you like a glass of champagne?"

"Thank you, Angela for **your** kind offer. Yes, please."

Maura goes into the kitchen to get another glass and Jane follows her. Jane's voice is a low, growly whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Jane, we have all night. Let her stay a few hours."

Maura hears Jane grumble something about... crotch blocking?

"Ok, Ma. Here's your glass. What do you want to do?"

Angela gets excited that she is staying. "Oh, I was hoping that we could turn on Netflix and watch this show I've heard about. Lost Girl?"

"Sure, Ma. Whatever you want." Jane pulls a smiling Maura close to her and turns on the TV.

* * *

As of 2:00 am - 2 Feet of snow and it's still falling!

Hope everyone is safe and warm in my part of the world - well, of course everywhere, but special thoughts are with the blizzard people! Thank you for you kind reviews and PMs. Please tell me when you have had enough of this! Love to Belgium!


	48. Mardi Gras

I don't own these characters, only borrow for fun.

* * *

Maura walks into the bullpen of Homicide bearing a large box and bag.

"Whatcha got there, Doc?" Korsak knew that when Dr. Isles brought in food, it was quality food.

"This is called a King Cake, Detective Korsak. The flavor is Chocolate Devotion."

Jane stands up to take a look in the box. "What the occasion, Maur?"

"Jane, today is Mardi Gras, also known as Shrove Tuesday or Fat Tuesday. In fact, the term Mardi Gras is French for Fat Tuesday. It refers to the practice of the last night of eating richer, fatty foods before the ritual fasting of the Lenten season."

"They really know how to celebrate it down in New Orleans." Frost is smirking. It's his secret wish to celebrate on Mardi Gras down in New Orleans.

"Well, yes, and there is a large French influence in that city. In many countries, the celebrations are called Carnival or Carnaval."

"Didn't you just say the same word?" Korsak is used to being confused by the good doctor, but this time he needed an explanation.

"In a way yes, same word, but different spelling, it depends on which country is celebrating it. The Roman Catholic Church refers to it as Shrove Tuesday or Pancake Tuesday. It is traditional to eat pancakes on this day because they contain the fat, butter and eggs that were forbidden during Lent."

"I think Ma is making pancakes down in the cafeteria."

"English pancakes are different, Jane. They are a thicker consistency and sweet. The Brits eat them with jam and not syrup. I know a little shop that makes British pancakes."

Everyone is staring at Maura. "What"

Jane just shakes her head. Why bother explaining to Maura that she just went Google-mouth on them. Jane clears her throat. "I'm impressed that you know so much about a religious holiday."

"Yes, it is. It's also a fascinating cultural celebration, Jane."

Jane nods.

Korsak is still looking at the King Cake. "Can we take a taste?"

"Oh, of course you can, Detective. Here are some plate and forks. Please, enjoy."

While the gentlemen began to take slices of the cake, Maura takes the opportunity to speak with Jane. "Jane, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, of course." _Would I ever say no to anything?_

Maura hands Jane a card. "Here is the address. I've ordered some British pancakes that we can eat to go along with the tradition. I have to leave a little early today, so do you mind picking them up and meeting at my place?"

"Are we really going to put jam on them?"

"They will taste better that way, Jane. Syrup will make them too sweet."

Jane looks doubtful and Maura sighs. "I have syrup at the house if you feel the need to use it, Jane."

The rest of the day seems to speed by and the King Cake disappears along with the hours of the day. Jane checks to make sure she has the card in her pocket as she heads out. It doesn't take her long to pick up the order and go to Maura's. The pancakes smell delicious and Jane sneaks a piece out of the container.

_Mmmm, these are pretty good. I'll try them with jam._

She walks in Maura's front door. Walks in. Not locked. Jane shakes her head.

"Maura!"

"Up here, Jane."

"You left the door unlocked. Again!"

"I was expecting you, Jane. Could you put the food in the kitchen and come up here and help me?"

Jane turns and locks the door and then proceeds to the kitchen to drop off the pancakes. She bounds up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"What do you need help w..." Jane is left speechless as her jaw hits the floor when she enters Maura's bedroom. Maura has posed herself, laying on her side, head propped up by her hand. She is dressed in nothing but Mardi Gras beads, high heels and a soft golden mask.

Jane feels her mouth open and close, but no sound is coming out. She tries again.

"Ah, you ah. You look beautiful Maura."

"Why don't you join me, Jane?"

Jane wastes no time as she begins to fling off her clothes. _Again, would I say no to anything she asks?_

Jane leans over to kiss Maura, but Maura stops her with a hand up. "Not so fast, Detective."

Maura sits up. "Please lie down, Jane, on your back." Jane does as she's told. She watches Maura take off a set of beads. Maura gently lifts Jane's hand and wraps the plastic beads around Jane's wrist and then around the bed post. She takes off another strand and does the same thing with Jane's other hand.

"Maura?" Jane trusts Maura implicitly, but is curious.

"The rule is simple, Jane."

"Rule?"

Maura nods. "If you break the beads around your wrist, I stop."

"Stop?"

"Yes, stop."

Jane gives a light tug and feels how delicate the string of beads are. She decides to grip the bed post. _Don't break the beads._

Maura slides up Jane's body, letting her erect nipples graze Jane's stomach until their bodies are flush, mouth to mouth, breast to breast, stomach to stomach. Maura is between Jane's legs and she give her hips a slight roll into Jane's core. Jane groans and gripes the bed posts. _Don't break the beads. _

Maura's hazel eyes glow behind the golden mask. She licks Jane's lips. Kisses along Jane's jaw line. Nuzzles into the neck. All the while, a light body shift, nipples grazing nipples, rolling of the hip. Finally, Maura's mouth is back and kisses Jane fiercely. Jane moans into Maura's mouth. _Don't break the beads._

Maura slowly makes her way down Jane's body. She pays homage to Jane's breasts, using only her mouth. She kisses, licks, sucks each nipple into erectness, then blows softly on them causing Jane to shiver at the sensation. Jane feels Maura run her nails down Jane's side. Jane shudders as the nails reach her hips. _Don't break the beads._

Maura begins to shift lower, making sure her breast maintain contact with Jane's body. Jane softly moans. Maura settles between Jane's legs and looks up at Jane. Jane's eyes are almost black with desire, seeing her girlfriend in a mask, between her legs. Maura softly blows onto Jane's core and Jane throws her head back. _Don't break the beads._

Jane feels Maura first, full length lick and her hands grip the bed posts tighter. "God, Maura!" Another lick, and another. Jane's hips lift off the bed as she feels Maura's mouth attach to her clit and suck. All she wants, is to reach down and hold Maura's head there. _Don't break the beads._

Jane is panting. She realizes that she has given up total control to make sure she doesn't break the beads. She is at Maura's mercy. And Maura is showing no mercy.

Maura continues her oral assault on Jane. She holds Jane's hips still to make sure she doesn't lose contact. Jane feels herself getting close, she begins to pant and grunt. "Maur, please. Just. Need. Help." Maura smiles and finally uses her hands. She thrusts two fingers fully into Jane and rotates. Jane arches off the mattress, head thrown back in a load groan. Hands in a death grip on the bedposts.

Maura brings Jane down slowly gently ;lacing kisses and strokes along her body. "Beautiful, sweet, girl."

"I didn't break the beads."

Maura chuckles. "No, you did not. Would you like some pancakes?"

Jane breathes for a minute. "Yes, I need my strength for when it's your turn to not break the beads."

Maura feels a delicious shiver at Jane's words.

* * *

My apologies for any mistakes. I admit that I pushed this out to make sure it was updated USA time for Mardi Gras/Fat Tuesday/Shrove Tuesday. Thank you to Jobee for the description of British pancakes. Seriously, thank you. And thank you for all your kind words. Remember, warm fuzzies and cold showers. This is a cold shower one. And as always, my love to Belgium.


	49. Valentine's Day

I don't own any of these characters. Only borrow for fun. To remind you, italics mean thoughts, Name: is a text from the person.

* * *

Maura sat at her desk and contemplated the small box on her desk. She knows that size makes no difference at all, a small object such as this could easily be worth thousands of dollars, but she knows for a fact, this box is worth less than $5000. It is is worth less than $500,less than $50. It was worth less than $5.00. She had listened to her friend, Angela. Angela had said to not spend a lot of money on Jane, that it would make her feel uncomfortable. Maura and Jane even had a rational discussion as to not fall into the Valentine consumer madness. And yet, here she sits, looking at her first Valentine present for Jane.

Maura sighs. She wants to spoil Jane, to let Jane know how much she is loved. Maura pushes the box with the tip of her finger. She leans back in her chair and takes out her phone and sends a text message.

Maura: Are you sure this gift is enough for Jane?

Angela: Happy Valentine's Day to you too Sweetie!

Maura: Happy Valentine's Day Angela.

Angela: Are you still stressing over your gift to Jane?

Maura: Yes, I am. Is it enough?

Angela: Maura, you know Jane much better than I do, but I think that even that small gift will freak Jane out, if you know what I mean. You will have to explain it to her.

Maura: You know I would give her a ring, but I know that would be rushing things. I want to give her the world.

Angela: Patience Sweetie! Enjoy some dating time! What are you doing tonight?

Maura: Jane wants us to celebrate at her apartment, so I'm not sure what she has planned.

Angela: Appreciate whatever she does, ok?

Maura: Of course! Do you know what she's planning?

Angela: No. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!

Maura: What else can I do?

Angela: Now, that's the spirit! You didn't say, "what else can I buy her". What do you most love about Jane? Think about that and then tell her! Let her know how you feel.

Maura: ... OK, I can do that.

Angela: Embrace the romance!

Maura: Thank you, you too!

Maura turns to her computer and opens Word to start typing notes and do research. When she feels she has enough, she sends a text to Jane.

Maura: Jane, I'm going to send you texts throughout the day. Read them when you can. You do not have to respond to them. OK?

Jane: Uh, ok. Is everything ok?

Maura: Yes. I love you Jane.

Jane: I love you too Maura.

**9:00**

Maura: You are beautiful. You take my breath away.

**10:00**

Maura: You are kind. I love you.

**11:00**

Maura: You are spectacular. You amaze me.

**12:00**

Maura: You are compassionate. You humble me.

Jane reads the latest text message and smiles. She loves the short messages that Maura has been sending her all morning. She won't admit that to anyone, but they do make her smile. Jane smiles in anticipation of the gift she will give Maura tonight.

Jane is about to grab her lunch and go visit Maura when Korsak's phone rings. He waves to get her attention and hold up a finger telling her to wait a minute, "Right. Ok. We'll be ready. Thanks."

Jane looks at Korsak, "Well?"

"You know our suspect we have been looking for? They stopped him on a routine traffic stop for a broken tail light. Upon a search of the car, a blood stained hammer was found in the trunk. They are bringing him in."

"Are you shitting me? A broken tail light and he is gift wrapped to us? And seriously, the guy didn't dump the weapon? This is too good!" Jane rubs her hands in anticipation of the interrogation.

Jane pulls out her phone and starts typing.

Jane: Maura, have to go into interrogation. Have to take a rain check on lunch. See you at my place at 6:00?

Maura: Good luck. Yes, I will be at your apartment promptly at 6:00.

Jane smiles and eats an apple from her lunch as she heads to the elevator with Frost. "We're gonna crack this guy fast, Frost. I have plans for tonight."

"Let's do it, Jane."

Jane rolls her shoulders and puts her best game face on. She nods to Frost and they enter the interrogation room. It didn't take long to get a confession from their suspect, especially when Jane pointed out the trunk contained a blood stained hammer that was currently being tested to see if it matched the victim's blood. Jane headed to her desk to fill out her paperwork and to check her phone that she had felt vibrate. She missed two messages.

Maura: You are brave.

Maura: You are passionate.

Jane feels her heart swell as she begins the paperwork. She thinks about the evening ahead and unconsciously flexes her hands.

**3:00**

Maura: You are loyal.

Jane enters the final information and clicks "save" just as her phone vibrates again.

**4:00**

Maura: You are sexy. You thrill me.

Jane can feel herself blush. Maura is the sexy one, with her killer body, fashion clothes and exquisite undergarments. Jane feels her mouth go dry at her thoughts.

"Guys, I'm done with my report and heading out."

"Are you taking the doc out tonight Janie?"

"No, Korsak. I'm cooking, if you really need to know."

"Well, if you paid any attention to your mother, the dinner will be great."

"Thanks, Korsak. I hope so."

Jane runs into her apartment, preheats the oven and takes a fast shower. She towels off and wraps her hair in the towel. Jane pulls out the pink Victoria Secret bag and takes out her purchases. Maura likes her in black, so Jane bought a pair of black cotton hip huggers and a matching black, Body racerback bra. Next, Jane put on a new pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top.

**5:00**

Maura: Thank you for loving me. I will see you soon.

Jane: I can't wait. I love you Maura.

Jane goes out to the kitchen to put the lasagna in the oven and prepares the salad. She goes back into the bathroom to comb out her hair and let it dry naturally. She puts on a black, button-down shirt and goes out to set the table, put in the garlic bread and opens the wine to let it breathe.

Promptly at 6:00, Jane heard a knock on her door. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Jane opened the door and felt her mouth drop open. Maura was wearing a deep, burgundy red dress. Short. Square neck. Plenty of cleavage. Exquisite. Sexy. Jane felt her brain shut down. "Uh. I, uh. Dinner. Uh. Hi. Please come in. You look... you look gorgeous, Maura."

"Why, thank you, Jane. You look quite beautiful yourself."

Maura walks into the apartment and Jane takes her coat. Jane allows her fingers to trail against Maura's bare skin. Maura leans in to give Jane a gentle kiss on the lips and moves away quickly.

Jane clears her throat. "Let me pour you a glass of wine while I put the finishing touches on dinner."

"Is there anything I can do to help, Jane?"

"No, I want you to sit and relax."

Jane feels calmer as she pours the wine and begins putting the food on the table. The ladies fall into an easy camaraderie as they eat and talk about their respective days. Soon, dinner is done and they are cleaning up. When they are done, Jane smiles nervously at Maura, "Do you want to relax in the living room?"

Maura is just as nervous, "Yes, let me get something from my bag." Maura finds the small box and her hand closes around it. _Well, this is it. _She sits on the couch next to Jane.

"Maura, I want to..."

"Jane, I have..."

They laugh.

Jane smiles, "You first, Maur."

Maura hands her the small box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jane." She watches as Jane's facial muscles as she opens the box. Excitement, fear, confusion, joy. Jane looks down at the house key decorated with the Boston Red Sox logo. "Maura, I don't know what to say. I..."

"Jane, this key is a promise that I will start locking my door, but you will always be able to get in." Again, she watches Jane's face. Relief, disappointment humor.

"Ok, so if you remember to lock your door, but I'm worried, I don't have to kick your door down to get inside."

Maura laughs. "Exactly. I'm only trying to save my door."

Jane leans over and kisses Maura deeply. "Thank you."

Jane gets up from the couch and walks over to her piano. Maura notices that the piano has been moved so that is more accessible. Jane sits at the bench and runs her fingers lightly across the keys. She takes a deep breath and begins. A soft melody wafts through the air. Maura listens rapturously. When she is done, she looks over to Maura and sees tears running down Maura's face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Maura."

"Jane, that was beautiful. Thank you. Debussy?"

Jane nods. "The Girl With the Flaxen Hair."

"The effort it must have taken you..."

"I practiced. A lot."

"It was perfect. Can we go into the bedroom?"

Jane growls and kisses her until Maura's brain turns to mush.

"Yes, let's go."

"Hmm? Go where?"

"Into the bedroom, Maura. It's more comfortable on my bed than on the couch."

Jane takes Maura's hand and leads her into the bedroom. She begins to unbutton her shirt, but Maura stops her. "Let me."

She slides the black button up off Jane and catches her breadth. "I like you in a black tank top, Jane."

Jane cocks her head and watches Maura's eyes darken. "Really?"

Maura gently grabs the straps of Jane's tank and leans up to whisper in Jane's ear, "Yes, and sometimes, I like you bossy."

Jane inhales sharply. Her eyes darken and her mind thinks of the possibilities that Maura could mean. "Like what you did to me on Mardi Gras?"

"More."

Jane growls. "Then take off that dress before I rip if off your body."

Maura looks shy as she slowly unzips her dress and steps out of it. She picks it off the floor and hangs it over a chair in Jane's bedroom.

Jane forces her mouth to stay shut and refuses to check her mouth for drool. She looks at the exquisitely laced deep red bra and matching panties. She manages to utter one word, "New?"

"Yes. French. Do you like?"

"Love them."

Jane kicks the door shut and locks the door.

* * *

Hi all! I know! It's been forever and I apologize. I hope I still have some people following!


	50. Valentine's Day, Part 2

I own none of these wonderful characters, but only borrow for fun. Italics, when there are no pets, are the character's thoughts.

* * *

Jane licks her lips as she gazes at Maura standing there in her underwear and heels. _Bossy, hmmm? I'm going to need to have that clarified. Later._

Jane walks over and kisses Maura deeply, with increasing intensity. Maura moans into Jane's mouth. Maura has kissed many people in her life, but in her opinion, Jane Rizzoli is the best kisser in the world. Her brain shuts down. She cannot think a coherent thought at this moment.

"Maura."

"Hmmm?"

"Take off your underwear, but leave the shoes on."

Maura slowly reaches to her back and unsnaps her bra. She slowly lets it slip down her arms until her breasts are fully exposed. She reaches down and pushes her panties off her hips and down her legs and steps out of them. Jane walks over and begins to massage Maura's breasts.

"You have the most gorgeous breasts, do you know that Maura?" Jane pinches Maura's nipples and hears Maura moan.

_Bossy. She wants me bossy._

"Spread your legs, Maura. I want to feel how wet you are."

"Yes, Jane." Maura opens her legs wider.

Jane reaches down and groans as her fingers encounter Maura''s wetness.

"Jane, you do that to me. I've been thinking about you all day."

"Maura, I want you to put your arms around my neck and hold on." Jane feels Maura's arms go around her neck and she wraps her right arm around Maura's waist. Jane kisses Maura as two of her fingers quickly enter Maura. Maura throws her head back and moans. Jane increases the pace of her fingers.

"Maura, I want you to come quickly for me. Come now, Maura." She thrust her fingers faster and deeper into Maura.

"Oh, Jane. Yes. Yesssss." Maura felt herself go over the edge and unravel. Jane's arm tightens around her to make sure she didn't fall.

Jane sweeps Maura into her arms and gently places her on the bed. "Maura, do you know how beautiful you are?"

Maura is practically purring from the orgasm she had. She smiles as she feels Jane's hands lightly stroking her body. "Thank you, Jane. You are quite beautiful yourself."

"Maura."

"Yes, Jane?"

"This time, you can't come until I tell you too. No matter how much you want to. Do you understand?"

Maura inhales sharply at this newest order as she stares into Jane's black eyes. "Yes, Jane."

Jane begins a slow, teasing exploration of Maura's body. She slowly strokes along the entire length of Maura. Brushing lightly over Maura's breasts until her nipples are hard little nubs, running her nails along Maura's ribs. Lightly drawing circles on Maura's stomach, Running her hands along the outside of the thighs, then up the inside of the thighs, not touching where Maura wants/needs her to touch.

Jane lowers her head to Maura's breast and pulls the hardened nipple into her mouth. Maura arches her back to offer more of her breast to Jane. Jane takes her time, making sure each breast receives attention. Massaging one as she sucks on the other and then switching. Maura is moaning and her hips begin to move.

"Please, Jane."

"Hmmm, not yet. I'm playing with my toys. Now, what's this down here?"

Jane's hand drifts down and starts to rub Maura's clit. She feels Maura's hips thrust against her hand and try to draw her fingers move faster against Maura's clit, rubbing, dipping down to tease Maura's entrance.

"Jane, can I PLEASE come now?" Maura's voice is sounding desperate.

Jane chuckles. "Not quite yet." Jane continues to tease Maura for a couple more minutes and then take mercy on her. In her sternest voices, Jane commands, "Come now, Maura" as she lowers her head to suck Maura's nipple and thrust her fingers deep into her to press against Maura's g-spot. Maura arches her body off the bed and screams her release. Her hips spasm against Jane's hand and the tremors go on and on.

It takes Maura a few moments to get her command of speech back. "Jane. That was, it was, I never... wow."

"My, Dr. Isles speechless? At a loss of words? I believe I like this."

Maura gently slaps Jane before she cuddles onto Jane's shoulder. "You exhausted me, Jane."

"Well, Maura. Take a nap and then you will fuck me."

Maura felt a shiver go through her body. "I do like you bossy in the bedroom, Jane. Sometimes."

"Hmmm. In the morning, let's have a talk about black tank tops and bossiness, ok?

Maura snuggles in more and feels her eyes begin to drift shut, "Ok, Jane. I love you."

"I love you too, Maura."

* * *

Hi all. By popular demand, the more explicit part 2 of Valentine's Day. I always said that this story would be a combination of warm fuzzies and cold showers. If you would like more of the explicit scenes, I am willing to start a new series entitled "The Black Tank Top Series." I want to keep this one a little more light hearted. Let me know what you think. As always, thank you for your reviews. You all rock! Hugs to all of you. Happy Mother's Day to any and all mothers out there!


	51. International Kissing Day

My deepest apologies for being absent for so long!

As always, I don't own the lovely characters, but always have fun playing with them.

* * *

Jane: Hey Angela

Angela: Why, if it isn't my favorite Detective! What's up doll?

Jane: Where do you find all those weird holidays?

Angela: brownielocks dot com and holidayinsights dot com Looking for anything special?

Jane: I want to surprise her more often with little things. She does so much for us, you know?

Angela: Don't let her money faze you hon.

Jane: Well, it can be intimidating sometimes!

Angela: I know. She doesn't see it that way. Hey, I'll help you. Today is International Kissing Day. Go kiss that girl! I heard you are quite the kisser ;-)

Jane: What?!

Angela: Relax doll! She didn't share any deep bedroom secrets! She only said that you are the BEST kisser EVER and makes her brain shut down! That, in itself, is a major accomplishment! lol

Jane: :::eye roll:::

Jane: uh, thanks?

Angela: lol Have fun Jane. Say hi to Maura for me

Jane: Will do and thanks

Jane opens her browser and looks up International Kissing Day. _Ok, looks simple enough. Kissing. Kissing Maura. Nope, no problem at all. _

Jane smiles as she contemplates the number of ways she can kiss Maura. She opens her phone again.

Jane: Good morning beautiful. Do you have any plans for today?

Maura: Good morning Jane. :-) I hope to spend the day with my wonderful girlfriend. Do you want to do anything special?

Jane: Stay cool! How about if I come over and we'll decide once I get there.

Maura: I will see you soon. I love you Jane

Jane: Love you Maura

Jane gathers some things for herself and Joe Friday and heads over to Maura's. _What can I suggest that would best suit opportunities for kissing... Got it!_

Jane pulls into Maura's driveway and let's herself and Joe into the house. "Maur? We're here."

"In the kitchen, Jane."

Maura walks out of the kitchen in a white skirt and powder blue sleeveless top. Jane's breathing stops. _Damn, she's beautiful._

Jane pulls Maura into her arms and lowers her head to kiss her. A light kiss, gentle on the lips. "Hey, there Maura." Then the kiss deepens. Jane's tongue explores Maura's mouth. Jane feels Maura relax in her arms. She lifts her head to stare into Maura's eyes. They are unfocused. Jane smiles as Maura slowly blinks and awareness comes back into her eyes.

"Mmm, hello, Jane."

Jane chuckles and leans in to place a quick kiss on the pulse point in Maura's neck. "So, what do you want to do today, Maura?"

Maura's mind was heading in one direction after Jane's kiss. "We can turn up the air conditioner and spend the day having sex."

"Well, yes, we could do that, but how about we go out and do something first. I was thinking of going to the movies to see the new Johnny Depp movie."

Maura looks momentarily disappointed, but then smiles. "Ah, yes. The Lone Ranger is out now. Yes, let's go see it." Maura pulls out her phone to start looking at movie times. Jane moves in behind and wraps her arms around Maura's waste and places feather light kisses on Maura's neck.

"Jane?"

_kiss_

"Hmmm?"

_kiss_

_moan_

"I thought you wanted to go to the movies."

_kiss_

"I do. Did you find a time you wanted to go?"

"I became a little distracted for some reason."

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stand over here so you can concentrate."

"Jane! We really could stay home today..."

"No, no, no. We're going to the movies, Maura." Jane watches as Maura puts on the cutest pout face. She leans in and places a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"Let's go. It's opening weekend and everyone will be trying to get away from the heat."

The ladies make it out of the house, fully clothed, and find a movie theater that still had tickets available. They settle in their seats after minimal discussion about snack and the previews start.

As the movie progresses, Jane reaches over and takes Maura's hand. She kisses each of Maura's fingers, her palm and the pulse point of Maura's wrist at different times during the movie. She senses Maura squirming in the seat next to her and smiles.

"Jane!" Maura whispers.

"Shhhh, watch the movie, Maura."

They discuss the movie on the ride back to Maura's house, with Maura sending questioning glances to Jane.

"What, Maura?"

"You've been... very affectionate today, Jane."

"Oh, have I?"

"Yes, you have. Don't get me wrong! I like it. I _really_ like it."

Jane smirks as they pull into Maura's driveway and enter the house.

_"_So, you like it if I kiss you here (_kiss_), or here (_kiss_) and maybe, especially here..."

Jane begins a slow exploration of Maura mouth and feels Maura melt against her.

"Maura?"

"Mmmm?"

"Did I mention that today is International Kissing Day?"

"Hmm? No, you did not. Thank you for clearing that up. I think I know how we are spending the rest of the day. I believe I have some catching up to do in celebrating International Kissing Day."

Maura stands on her toes, wraps her arms around Jane's neck and pulls her down into a kiss.

* * *

Hi all. Trying to ease my way back into writing. It's harder in the warmer weather! I will try to produce more, but also make no promises. Happy if anyone is still following! Oh, and International Kissing Day was actually a couple of days ago, I know.

International kisses to Belgium!


End file.
